Algo Más
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos de toda la vida. Después de una pelea, a su parecer tonta, dejan de hablarse pero no pueden olvidarse. Después de casi un año, se reencuentran en la escuela y parece que sus sentimientos regresan. Todos humanos. Mal Summary.
1. 1 Primer Flashback

P.V. Edward:

--------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

Último día de clases. Perfecto. Claro, perfecto porque, por fin terminaba la secundaria! Dios, por fin sin sufrimientos… bueno por lo menos durante las vacaciones. En ese momento, solo iba a gozarlas, hasta que acabaran y tuviera que entrar a la Universidad. Demonios, no había considerado eso. Solo no pensaría en ello. No quería arruinármelas, pensando "Exámenes? Compañeros? Maestros?!" Pero sobre todo, no quería pensar: "Amor?" No aún. No me había dado cuenta de que pensando todo esto, me había quedado embobado, sentado en el suave y verde pasto del jardín que rodeaba el patio de la escuela. Nos tirábamos ahí todos con nuestras mochilas normalmente solo para hablar, pero esa vez, estaba solo. O al menos eso pensaba, pues de repente, una mano se movió agitadamente frente a mi cara, haciéndome despertar de mi distracción.

-Edward? estás bien? responde, tarado! – Gosh, no podían dejarme un momento solo…?! eso pensé, hasta que alcé la vista y vi de quien se trataba. Era Bella. Mi mejor amiga. Ella era muy linda, pero hasta ahí pensaba yo, ella no me gustaba como novia… simplemente no nos veíamos en ese papel. Me miró con sus grandes y bonitos ojos café chocolate, con curiosidad y burla pintadas en ellos.

-Vaya, qué, acaso te has quedado dormido? – Asentí – Wow, insisto en que debes dormir más – Dijo sentándose a mi lado – A que hora te duermes últimamente?

-Creo yo Bells, que si te digo no dejarás de reprenderme por ello una y otra vez… - Dije haciendo una cara de reproche y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Fanfarrón, Claro! aprovéchate que me conoces mejor que nadie porque nos conocemos desde 1er grado – Dijo con fingido dramatismo – Ya hombre, suéltalo.

-En verdad no lo sé – mentí – tal vez media noche… 1 o 2 am… no recuerdo bien – dije fingiendo que no era gran cosa, aunque ya estaba esperando mi regaño.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – explotó ella – te he dicho muchas veces que un día acabarás desmayándote si no cuidas tu sueño! … - gritó ella, a lo que algunos compañeros voltearon a vernos divertidos.

-Gracias Bells, - dije sarcásticamente – pero eres mi mejor amiga, no mi madre…

-Precisamente por eso me preocupo por ti – dijo con una cálida sonrisa, una de las que tanto me levantaba el ánimo.

-Gracias – le dije, ésta vez sinceramente, y la aludida recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Para eso están las mejores amigas – Respondió.

Bien, ésta era una de las cosas que iba a extrañar. Ella. Ella se iba a la Universidad número 24, mientras que a mí me asignaron la 32. Rayos. Pero bueno, de algún modo podría verla, no? Tendría su número de celular mientras ella quisiera hablar conmigo, sabía dónde vivía… Bella guardó silencio mientras yo pensaba, hasta que no pudo más:

-Qué piensas? – Preguntó tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos – Esta todo muy… callado.

-Es último día – Dije con una pequeña y fingida sonrisa, la cual no la convenció para nada.

-Eso lo se, genio – dijo rodeando los ojos – me refiero a que te pasa a ti, no a los demás, no al ambiente.

-Pienso en el futuro… - Contesté haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Wow! el niño futurista – dijo riendo y abrazándose a mi – Cuéntame, ¿Sí?

Ella sabía que yo no me resistía a que me hablara así, me daba demasiada ternura. Así que inmediatamente le contesté – Pienso… en… que te extrañaré… tu sabes… ¿Volveremos a vernos? – dije acariciando su cabello.

Ella se soltó de mi abrazo, confundida, y miró detenidamente mi cara, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces entendió lo que decía y su cara formó una perfecta mueca de sorpresa.

-Hablas enserio? – dijo como si no lo pudiera creer. Asentí – Ja… jajajaja! – Empezó a reír como si yo fuera el estúpido más estúpido del planeta – Edward… por Dios! enserio creí que jugabas… Claro que nos veremos, idiota! Porque pensaste que… ?

-No me refería a eso – la interrumpí – no a vernos casualmente… me refiero a que extrañaré esto – dije acariciando con mi dedo su mejilla nívea – extrañaré tenerte junto a mí en clases… eres un gran apoyo, sabías?

-Ya se que soy un gran apoyo especialmente en los exámenes – dijo riendo – pero sabes que las escuelas están asignadas… - dijo cambiando su semblante de felicidad a remordimiento - yo… nosotros… no podemos cambiarnos por más que queramos.

-Sí, lo se… - Suspire – Es solo que… bueno, mierda! parece que la universidad viene difícil…

-Grosero! – rió ella y, después de darme un gran golpe en la cabeza con la mochila, Salió corriendo hacia la salida.

----------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------------------------

Demonios! y ahora que?!

Hey, tú! el perdidísimo de ahí! – Dijo Emmett sacudiendo su gran mano frente a mi cara… ah! así que por eso el Deja-Vu… - te quieres levantar de ahí, y hacernos caso?

Por un momento, lo había olvidado. Yo ya estaba en universidad. Eran 10.25, y la siguiente clase era la de Tecnología, pero lo olvidé de nuevo al ver la escena frente a mí.

Emmett estaba ahí parado frente a mí, con Jasper detrás. Emmett Lutz y Jasper Rathbone: Mis mejores amigos. Emmett era un chico que podía parecer muy rudo: era alto, más o menos como 1.90 m., con el cabello negro, corto y rizado y sus ojos verdes como los míos, solo con un toque de humor macabro; aunque el era más bueno que el pan. Jasper era totalmente opuesto, medía 1.69, 2 cm. menos que yo, con su cabello largo color miel y ojos azules, que irradiaba tanta paz y tranquilidad que a veces me daba asco. En fin, estaban los dos ahí interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Estaba pensando en… Bella. La universidad no era tan mala, pero sería mil veces mejor con ella a mi lado. Estábamos a Enero 29, y la última vez que la había visto habían sido pocas semanas después de la graduación, por ahí del 3 de Agosto del año pasado. Me preguntaba porque no me había llamado… ah, lo recordé. El mismo 3 de Agosto, tuvimos una "pequeña diferencia" que al parecer no fue tan pequeña para ella. Ella se había hecho una errónea idea de que yo no la quería ver más, que la universidad sería mejor sin ella, que la olvidaría fácilmente, gracias a un comentario que Rosalie, su mejor amiga a la cual yo ni conocía, había hecho; aunque según ella sin mala intención. En verdad, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho, solo sabía que había sido sobre mi. Y que a ella le había molestado…

-Deja de intentar, Emm – escuché decir a la voz de Jasper, siempre tan calmado… Asco – sabes que anda perdido pensando en…

-No estoy pensando en Bella! – Grité ferozmente con lo que gané algunas miradas de temor y diversión en mi dirección- Dejen de decir que pienso mucho en ella! Simplemente la extraño!

-Demonios, Edward – dijo Jasper – solo iba a decir que andabas perdido pensando en tus problemas…

-Ah. Lo siento Jazz.

-No hay problema, Ed.

-Y luego dices que somos nosotros… - dijo Emmett – Qué?... Ouch! solo bromeaba… - dijo cuando le lancé un golpe.

Me levanté y nos dirigimos hacia los salones. Los tres teníamos tecnología a esa hora, y como no se presentó el profesor, tuvimos la hora libre, lo que aproveché para revisar mi correo. Me quedé con los ojos cuadrados al ver en la pantalla de mi Hotmail, un pequeño icono de correo electrónico, con el nombre de Remitente: Isabella Swan. Lo abrí inmediatamente.


	2. 2 Evitando el tema

Bueno, como dice Edward, me doy cuenta de que no he hecho nada de esto bien. Así que… ahí les va xd… Dale, como hubo una persona que me reclamó que el Fic hecho x Nessie el de Cri cri xd; me dijo que estaba mal y que rompía las reglas y bla bla bla… Ya saben, soy rara y si quieren leer de mí, está mi perfil. No voy a borrarlo, xk tuve x lo menos 2 reviews 'positivos' de que les gustó. No es mío, así que aceptémoslo… Si no te gusta, solo no lo visites! Acaso hace falta el denunciar? ¬.¬… Yo no lo veo así pero bueno xd… Well; entonces le pongo su precioso 'disclaimer'…

Como digo, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, que hizo Twilight, a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Bueno, a todo esto, subo el segundo capítulo de mi fic ^^U… Espero que mínimo les guste xd; lo hago así en mi tiempo libre… Me ayudaron Nessie ('hija' xd), Alice (emana) y Karla (mi primix)… So, please léanlo! ^^… Espero que me dejen algún Review xd nada más para vareeaar… Well; esto va para los fans twilighters ^^ & a mis frutichicas… mi hermana impaciente que me alenta (u obliga xd) a seguir escribiendo, mi primix que es super, que le pegué la twilightmanía xd y a Nessie que está dispuesta a joderme cuando sea necesario… Ahí les va! ^^

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Bella

--------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

Último día de clases. Genial! Si si si! por fin! Adiós colegio! Hola libertad! Y ésta vez, era sin sarcasmo. Moría por ir a la universidad. Estudiaría en la escuela número 24. Rosalie Hale y Alice Green, mis mejores amigas, y yo, habíamos sido asignadas al mismo plantel, y al enterarnos nos pusimos a gritar de emoción, dando pequeños saltitos. Que estúpido, pero bueno. Habíamos rentado un pequeño edificio cerca del colegio para las tres, porque nuestras casas estaban muy alejadas. Viviríamos independientemente. Genial!... Pero oh, no había considerado algo. Edward. Mi mejor amigo se había mantenido alejado de mis pensamientos, hasta que lo localicé por fin sentado en el jardín de la escuela. Tenía su cabello bronce despeinado por el viento. Se veía guapísimo. Para que ocultarlo? Lo amaba. Pero da igual no? No podría estar junto a él. Jamás. Así que solo quedamos como amigos. Mejores amigos, por eso decidí no decirle nada. Cuando lo vi., estaba todo embobado, mirando el cielo. Decidí ir a verlo. A pasar mis últimos momentos de Secundaria con él.

-Edward? estás bien? responde, tarado! – Le pasé la mano frente a la cara muy rápido, una y otra vez hasta que alzó la cara y me miró. Traía una expresión de "Porqué me interrumpes cuando sueño despierto?!" que hizo que se me llenara la cara de curiosidad y burla.

-Vaya, qué, acaso te has quedado dormido? – Le pregunté y el asintió, aunque yo sabía que solo estaba pensando. – Wow, insisto en que debes dormir más – Dije mientras me sentaba en un sitio a su lado derecho – A que hora te duermes últimamente?

-Creo yo Bells, que si te digo no dejarás de reprenderme por ello una y otra vez… - Dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Fanfarrón, Claro! aprovéchate que me conoces mejor que nadie porque nos conocemos desde 1er grado – Dije con un toque extra de dramatismo – Ya hombre, suéltalo.

-En verdad no lo sé – puso una… cara insegura? que se traía éste entre manos! – tal vez media noche… 1 o 2 am… no recuerdo bien – ah, eso era. Sabía que yo lo regañaría.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Le grité fingiendo enfado, aunque me salió demasiado bien – te he dicho muchas veces que un día acabarás desmayándote si no cuidas tu sueño! … - le grité. Algunos voltearon a vernos, pero a mi no me importaba

-Gracias Bells, - dijo sarcásticamente – pero eres mi mejor amiga, no mi madre… - Ja. Gracias por el cumplido!

-Precisamente por eso me preocupo por ti – dije sonriéndole, no quería pelear, solo… estar con él.

-Gracias – Me dijo, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Para eso están las mejores amigas – Respondí. Era verdad, o no?

Bien, era seguro. Él. Yo lo extrañaría demasiado cuando se fuera al plantel 32. Demonios!. Pero yo podría verlo, no?. Eso esperaba. El estaba pensando. Miré distraídamente su cara, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El era el chico más guapo que había visto jamás! Su cabello entre bronce y dorado todo despeinado, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su piel blanca como la nieve… todos la teníamos así gracias a que casi no había sol aquí, en Forks, pero en él se veía mejor que en nadie. Su cuerpo, bueno, que puedo decir? Perfecto. No aguanté más, y quise poder saber lo que pensaba, así que le pregunté.

-Qué piensas? – Le dije mientras tomaba su cabeza entre mis manos y lo miraba a los ojos intentando no perderme – Esta todo muy… callado.

-Es último día – Dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que su calma.

-Eso lo se, genio – dije señalando lo obvio – me refiero a que te pasa a ti, no a los demás, no al ambiente.

-Pienso en el futuro… - Contestó. Hizo una mueca divertida, intenté no reír, pero no lo logré.

-Wow! el niño futurista – dije abrazándolo – Cuéntame, ¿Sí?

No sabía como lograba yo que él me hablara de corazón, pero un segundo después me respondió enredando sus dedos en mi cabello café – Pienso… en… que te extrañaré… tu sabes… ¿Volveremos a vernos? – dijo con una mueca extraña.

Lo solté de mi abrazo, confundida, y miré su cara. Fruncí el ceño. Entonces entendí lo que quiso decir. Me sorprendí. Acaso podía ser más idiotamente lindo?

-Hablas enserio? – dije aún sin creerlo. Asintió – Ja… jajajaja! – Me reí histéricamente. Él era el estúpido más estúpido del planeta! – Edward… por Dios! enserio creí que jugabas… Claro que nos veremos, idiota! Porque pensaste que… ?

-No me refería a eso – me interrumpió, lo cual me sorprendió – no a vernos casualmente… me refiero a que extrañaré esto – dijo mientras acariciaba con su largo dedo mi mejilla ligeramente sonrosada – extrañaré tenerte junto a mí en clases… eres un gran apoyo, sabías?

-Ya se que soy un gran apoyo especialmente en los exámenes – dije. Sabía que yo era bastante inteligente, y reí. – pero sabes que las escuelas están asignadas… - dije mientras mis emociones cambiaban de risa y felicidad a remordimiento y tristeza - yo… nosotros… no podemos cambiarnos por más que queramos.

-Sí, lo se… - Suspiró. El?! Suspiró?! Vaya. – Es solo que… bueno, mierda! parece que la universidad viene difícil…

-Grosero! – Me reí, y después de darle un gran golpe en la cabeza con mi pesada mochila, salí corriendo hacia la salida antes de que me atrapara.

----------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------------------------

Bella? estás bien nena? – La voz de Rosalie me sorprendió, haciendome estremecer estando yo sentada frente a mi computadora. – Te ves… triste. Quieres algo?

Vaya. Lo había olvidado. Eran 8.30 am, y estaba redactando un correo en clase de tecnología. Íbamos a la mitad del primer semestre. En la… Universidad…

No, no, estoy bien. – Mentí – Es que… vaya! tengo sueño! – Dije riendo falsa, pero creíblemente.

Alice, se ve mal. Deberíamos… ? – Dijo realmente preocupada. Odiaba que pasara eso.

No Rose, ya te ha dicho que solo está cansada – Dijo Alice. Siempre de acuerdo… Uf! Gracias. – Si se siente mal, ella irá.

Exacto – dije apoyando a Alice – además pronto nos vamos a la casa.

Ali, sabes que no se siente mal – dijo Rose – No por razones… físicas.

Qué?! – Exploté. Casi se me salen las lágrimas del enojo, pero las contuve – No estoy pensando en Edward, Rosalie! Porqué siguen con eso?! – Después de gritarlo, me quedé petrificada, y algunos se me quedaron viendo con la misma sorpresa que traía yo.

Wow, era cierto – dijo Alice – solo iba a decir que…

-Yo solo iba a decir que no por razones físicas: Problemas. No sé, exámenes o algo, jamás contemplé a… Edward – dijo Rose.

-Vaya. Yo… lo siento chicas – dije volteando hacia la pantalla de la PC y dando clic en el botón "Enviar".

-Que era eso? si se puede saber claro – dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Pon más atención – repliqué riendo - fue solo un e-Mail.

-Oh, genial. Era para el Profesor Ledger? – preguntó Rose curiosa – te recuerdo que debes entregarle tu ensayo y tu ejercicio de ortografía…

-Demonios! Lo había olvidado – dije apagando el computador. – Gracias por recordarme Rose…

-De… - comenzó Rosalie, pero inmediatamente, alguien la interrumpió.

-Si no era para Ledger, - inquirió Alice burlona – para quién era? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Me sonrojé. Genial. Ya lo sabían.

Rosalie abrió la boca en una perfecta "o". – No será para… O sí? – me cuestionó.

Para que ocultárselo? ya lo sabían. – Si, es para Edward. Le recordaba yo lo del 3 de Agosto… – confesé. Rosalie me miró con miedo – Tranquila Rose, no tienes la culpa. Yo malinterpreté…

-Bells, compréndeme, Tanya fue la que me dijo… Yo pensé que debía… - Intentó disculparse. Por milésima vez.

Aquello estaba pasando, porque Tanya Murga, le había dicho a Rose que Edward no me quería ver más, que me olvidaría en la Universidad y que por ello ésta sería más sencilla. Y yo le creí. Por boba. De nuevo.

-No Rose – la calmé – No es tu culpa, y lo sabes.

-Bells… - comenzó a decir, pero Alice, la duendecillo a la que le pusimos tal sobrenombre por su gracia y facciones, la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Rose, Bella sabe lo que dice. Ahora vamos a comer quieren? Muero de hambre! – Dijo y todas aceptamos. Apagué la computadora y guardé el mensaje antes de acompañarlas a la cafetería del instituto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dale… Espero que les haya gustado! ^^… Espero reviews… C'ya! ")


	3. 3 La Carta

Heii Heii!... x lo menos se qe alguien lee mi fic u___u xd… Mis frutigirls! ^^ x lo menos Kiwi ya lo leyó y le gustó xd… Sii! Kiwii! Mezclemos a MCR & Twilight! wooow! xd'… Amm… aquí les dejo otro cap… Spero les guste ^^U xd... ah x cierto, un chiste!

Se muere Jesús y sube al cielo, y lo recibe un viejito que le dice:

-Muchacho, que haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a mi padre.

-Yo busco a mi hijo!

Jesús se queda pensando y le dice:

-Mi padre era carpintero.

El viejito le dice:

-Mi hijo se volvió carne, y anduvo entre los humanos.

Jesús: -Papá! –

Viejito: -Pinocho! –

xd jajaajajajajajajaj xd… a mi si me hizo gracia, y si no Fuck ¬¬ xd… Jajjaj well; Kiwi espera así que subo de una vez e_e xd… Dale; zhaau! ^^

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, que hizo Twilight, a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Bueno, a todo esto, subo el segundo capítulo de mi fic ^^U… Espero que mínimo les guste xd; lo hago así en mi tiempo libre… Me ayudaron Nessie ('hija' xd), Alice (emana) y Karla (mi primix)… So, please léanlo! ^^… Espero que me dejen algún Review xd nada más para vareeaar… Well; esto va para los fans twilighters ^^ & a mis frutichicas… mi hermana impaciente que me alenta (u obliga xd) a seguir escribiendo, mi primix que es super, que le pegué la twilightmanía xd y a Nessie que está dispuesta a joderme cuando sea necesario… Ahí les va otro cap; ^^**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Jasper

Enserio que Edward andaba muy extraño. Demasiado. Después que lo levantamos del piso del jardín casi a las 10.30 Pm. estuvo muy ausente. En realidad, había estado así desde el 3 de Agosto. Emmett y yo solo conocíamos a la tan especial para Edward "Bella Swan" por medio de fotografías. Nunca la habíamos visto en persona, no la conocíamos y mucho menos a sus amigas. Solo sabíamos que esa fecha había ocurrido una "diferencia" como lo describía Edward, pero al parecer una GRANDE.

El andaba embobado también al llegar a clase de Tecnología. Al llegar, preguntamos por el señor Garret, pero al parecer no se iba a presentar por lo que tomamos la hora libre. Emmett se apresuró a entrar a Internet para buscar alguna buena página de juegos de cualquier clase en los que pudiera ganar. Yo, mientras tanto aproveche para terminar mi proyecto de Literatura, mientras que Edward dijo que solo quería revisar su bandeja de correo electrónico. Mientras cargaban completamente nuestras respectivas páginas de Internet, empezamos a charlar animadamente acerca del partido de Fútbol que tendría lugar en dos semanas. No sabíamos si participar o no. Emmett estaría encantado, pero estaba muy ocupado observando su juego de… perritos?!. Rayos.

Edward y yo decidimos no hablar acerca de los juegos de Emm, y seguimos hablando. Pero de un momento a otro, volteé la mirada hasta mi pantalla para ver si ya había cargado. Edward me imitó, pero cuando volví la cabeza para informarle que aún no estaba lista mi fuente de información, me dejó atónito lo que vi. Edward estaba mirando fijamente al monitor, con los ojos cuadrados reluciendo de esperanza… Esperanza?! y una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su boca… Felicidad?! Demonios, pues que era todo eso…?! Giré mi cabeza para buscar que era lo que lo tenía así, y lo ví. Era un e-Mail, el cual tenía de remitente "Isabella Swan".

Edward se quedó mirándolo fijamente por casi un minuto sin parpadear, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

-Bueno hombre, - hablé por fin – ábrelo ya! – dije y solté una sonrisa para que viera que lo apoyaba.

-Ja… Jazz! Jasper! me escribió! – gritó con reverente alegría – ella me escribió!.

Me sorprendió que no se pusiera a bailar en ese instante. Ah. Claro, se lo impedía el escritorio frente a él. Miró en mi dirección como si temiera algo, y yo solo asentí para darle valor.

-Vamos hombre, no puede ser tan malo – Le dije riendo y el rió conmigo. Regresó su atónita cara al computador, y dio clic sobre el pequeño sobre. En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer unas letras tipo manuscritas, en un rosa mexicano muy propio de una chica. El e-Mail decía algo así:  
_  
_Edward:

No sé porqué te estoy escribiendo, sentí que… lo necesitaba o… no se. Mira si ya me olvidaste, soy Isabella Swan, genio [risa]. Mmm quisiera… yo… no se… que te digo… mmm...… bueno mejor…

Ya olvidé, o intento olvidar lo del 3 de Agosto, pero prefiero no vernos, aunque no estoy segura de que tu lo quieras. Seguro que no me molestaría si borraras éste mensaje, pero por favor hazlo después de leerlo. En fin. Si ya me olvidaste, ¿Qué hago yo?.

Yo… bueno supongo que ya tienes novia. Eres muy lindo y seguro que la chica es afortunada. Confío en que la que sería mi cuñada, de no haber peleado, sea de buena fe!

Mmm… estoy aburrida. El profesor Ledger no vino, y por eso puedo escribir éste correo en paz. Yo… yo ya no tengo más que decir. Debo irme antes de que Alice y Rosalie vengan y quieran averiguar que me pasa.

Yo… te quie… agh, solo… cuidate ok?

Isabella.

No sé si terminé de leer primero que Edward, o simplemente el se había quedado estático. Con la boca aún entre-abierta por la sorpresa, giré la cabeza hasta encontrar la cara de Edward. Él tenía la boca completamente abierta por la sorpresa, los ojos como platos.

-Edward… - empecé, pero me detuve al ver algo anormal en su mirada. Volteó a verme con expresión torturada y los ojos se le humedecieron.

-Edward! – escuché hablar a Emmett, y me volví para verlo – Edward? estás… estás llorando?!

Me asombré de que dijera eso y giré el rostro de nuevo para asegurarme. Era verdad.

-Ella… - dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible – Ella…

-Hermano yo… - Emmett y yo nos partíamos la cabeza para buscar que decirle, éramos chicos! no teníamos certificado en consolar, pero Edward habló primero.

-Ella… - dijo torturado – ella cree que la olvidaré… que tengo novia… me iba a decir que me quería… - Su tono de voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-Edward… - comenzó Emm, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, él ya se había levantado y había corrido abandonando el salón. Emmett y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos, sin saber si correr a alcanzarlo o dejar que estuviera solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dale! espero les guste xd… Mañana subo más ^^ C'ya! ")


	4. 4 Una sorpresa inesperada

Heii heii! cmo andan? spero qe bn xd… WelL; para los curiosos (como Nessie) qe preguntan si este fic va a tener algo de… perversión e_e xd; les comunico que sí; de hecho eso estoy escribiendo ahora xd… Well; puess… Estoy inspirada, así que les subo cap y m e sigo escribiendo jej… Sale, pues también debo devolver firmas en mi MF así que… si me tardo verán que es x algo xd… Tmbn voy a agregar a favs a los autores qe me agregaron ^^… Así sin más; les dejo el cap ^^.

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que mínimo les guste xd; lo hago así en mi tiempo libre… Me ayudaron Nessie ('hija' xd), Alice (emana) y Karla (mi primix)… So, please léanlo! ^^… Espero que me dejen algún Review xd nada más para vareeaar… Well; esto va para los fans twilighters ^^ & a mis frutichicas… mi hermana impaciente que me alenta (u obliga xd) a seguir escribiendo, mi primix que es super: le pegué la twilightmanía xd y a Nessie que está dispuesta a joderme cuando sea necesario… Ahí les va otro cap; ^^**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Edward

No. No podía. No podía ser cierto!

Porqué Bella pensaría que tenía una Novia? Que la había olvidado a ella? Por favor. No DEJABA de pensar en ella. Pero que había pasado?

Ya tenía 6 meses que había leído ese correo. Ese mail que me sumió en la depresión más profunda que hay. La del amor. Si, soy un dramático, pero ese mail enserio me hizo sentir mal. Muy, muy mal. Semestre y medio de leer el correo, y no poderlo olvidar era aún peor! Pero lo más malvado fue: El dudoso te quiero. Osea que ya no me quería? Demonios.

Estaba yo como siempre, afuera en el jardín cuando Jasper y Emmett llegaron corriendo.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! - Gritó Emmett.

-Vamos, Emm. Si no te agrado solo dímelo, no tienes que dejarme sordo. – dijo Jasper divertido.

Emmett rió y luego se dirigió a mi. – Adivina que? –

Me encogí de hombros. No me interesaba. O eso creí.

-Mmm… supongo que no quiere, Jazz… - Replico Emmett fingiendo decepción.

-Cálmate, Niño cachorro – dijo Jasper recordándole el incidente con el juego de los… perritos… Iuk – yo le digo. Edward?

-Dime – Solté.

-Esto… Bella va en la número 24, no? – Preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, algo extremadamente raro en él.

-Si – contesté en seco – Y?

-Quee… bueno, tendrías más oportunidades de verla si vamos en la número 26 – Sonrió mientras me entregaba un horario y un croquis. Los examiné sorprendido, para luego mirar a mis amigos boquiabierto.

-Y esto? – Pregunté meneando el horario en el aire.

-Bueno, - dijo Emmett – No pudimos entrar en la 24, está llena… -

-Pero los 3 conseguimos entrada en la 26 – continuó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros – están en la misma manzana pues consiguieron el terreno cerca. Incluso tienen la misma entrada, y comparten clases. Tienen el mismo director y todo. Son como una sola escuela!

Yo estaba que no me la creía. Debía haber una forma de que Bella me perdonará así…!

-Gracias, enserio, mil gracias chicos! – Me levanté para chocar las palmas con ellos. – ¿Cómo lo han conseguido?!

-Dejémoslo, en que es un favor y tu no vas a saber como sucedió, ok? – Enfatizó Emmett.

-Hecho – dije – vamos!

Yo me había emocionado demasiado con la sola mención de ir a solo dos colegios de distancia que Bella… pero, cómo no, *Plop* Problema! 1.- Cómo íbamos a salir de éste instituto? y 2.- No estaba el colegio número 24 muy lejos de aquí?

-Ya arreglamos los papeles de salida de éste colegio - dijo Jasper respondiendo a mis silenciosas preguntas – sólo nos van a firmar los certificados…

-Y como está muy lejos de aquí, - Intervino Emmett – hemos tomado la decisión de que rentaremos un departamento para los tres, cerca de ahí, no sabemos que tal te parezca la idea…

-Me encanta! – dije saltando de nuevo – Gracias mil mil gracias! – Dije y me abalancé sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

-De nada hermano, - dijo Emmett divertido – solo no nos beses. No te ofendas, pero prefiero a las chicas.

-Ja, ja- le reproché – que gracioso. Pues entonces, éste el nuestro último día aquí? – dije sin poder ocultar mi alegría.

-En cierto modo, sí – me sonrío Jazz. Genial! Sí! Por fin adiós a ésta estúpida escuela!

-Bien, propongo que después de clases nos vayamos a buscar el apartamento y… - Comenzó Jasper, pero no tardó en parar al ver la cara que poníamos Emmett y yo – Chicos! no pensarán en…

-Vamos Jasper, que más da? – Grito Emmett – Igual nos vamos a ir! – dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí, pero no quieren despedirse de los profesores… o algo así? – dijo a pesar de conocer nuestra respuesta. Vio nuestras caras de burla y suspiró. – Bien. En ese caso, vámonos.

Emmett y yo nos pusimos a saltar, para que Jasper nos dijera que nos calláramos o nos iban a descubrir.

-Demonios, quién distrae al vigilante? – dijo Jasper, pero Emmett no tardó en contestar.

-Obviamente, yo – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza obstinadamente mientras caminaba despreocupado hacia la caseta de vigilancia.

-Señor Finigann! – gritó Emmett haciéndose el dramático de nuevo – se ha metido un… un…

-Qué es? un ladrón?! – Dijo mientras sacaba un tubo con punta de detrás de la silla, por lo que Emmett se apresuró a corregirlo.

-No no no! se ha metido… bueno un animal. No soy para nada más inteligente que usted, - dijo fingiendo reverencia – por eso necesito que vaya a ver… está atemorizando a las chicas.

-Oh, - dijo – en ese caso, vamos.

-Mmm… no creo que sea posible – dijo Emmett observando su reloj – Tengo clase con el señor Berts, creo que se molestará si vuelvo a faltar.

-Bien muchacho, pues ve entonces que yo me encargo del… animal – dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a los casilleros.

-Tarán! – susurró Emmett con una sonrisa, alzando las manos alrededor de su cara – Me darán las gracias luego. Vámonos! – Dijo empujándonos a la salida.

Salimos corriendo por la reja, y al encontrarnos ya fuera, dejamos de correr. Uf! no nos cansamos al momento, pero sí al casi llegar a la escuela número 24, porque debíamos pasar por ahí para llegar a la 26. A 3 cuadras de llegar, encontramos una tienda, y Jasper habló.

-Bueno, que tal si paramos a tomar algo rápido? – dijo con ánimo fingido, estábamos fatigados.

-Siiii!! – Apoyó Emmett, que salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda.

Compramos unos refrescos y Emmett insistió en llevarse un chocolate con… un premio?! una figurita de un animal… bueno eso no importa. Salimos y nos sentamos en la banqueta de enfrente, cuando pasó. En dirección a nosotros, en la misma acera, venían tres chicas. Bueno, dos. Dos chicas y un ángel. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron boquiabiertos también, pero cada uno a cada chica. Emmett se le quedó viendo a la rubia, cabello rubio dorado, tenía una figura muy bonita, ojos color azul y sus facciones completamente perfectas. Jasper se embobó con la morena, una chica más baja que las otras dos, con su cabello negro medianoche corto todo alborotado, con una punta para cada lado, igualmente bonita. Ojos color miel y una fina sonrisa, hicieron que Jasper se quedara sin habla. Pero yo, yo solo las ví lo suficiente para describirlas, porque mi atención se centro en el ángel que iba en medio. Se me hacía demasiado familiar. Llevaba su cabello caoba ondulado en una cola alta, con sus ojos café chocolate viendo a la rubia, pero hablando para la duendecillo. Tenía figura bonita también, más bonita que la de ninguna de las tres. Era la mediana, pues medía menos que la rubia pero más que la morena. Gosh, ella era hermosa. Ella era Bella! Isabella Swan…!

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Hei heii! espero les haya gustado… Puess… Si tengo las 8 pm… y como hoy es viernes… Les subo otro cap a media noche ^^… Well; nus vemos ^^ Grx a los que leen mi fic! jej; C'ya! ")


	5. 5 Encontronazo

Well… Puess ya un tngo time! xd… .com/Dani31c xfas ^^U... amm... sii... I (L) u readers! ^^

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que mínimo les guste xd; lo hago así en mi tiempo libre… Me ayudaron Nessie ('hija' xd), Alice (emana) y Karla (mi primix)… So, please léanlo! ^^… Espero que me dejen algún Review xd nada más para vareeaar… Well; esto va para los fans twilighters ^^ & a mis frutichicas… mi hermana impaciente que me alenta (u obliga xd) a seguir escribiendo, mi primix que es super: le pegué la twilightmanía xd y a Nessie que está dispuesta a joderme cuando sea necesario… Ahí les va otro cap; ^^**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Bella

Teníamos el día libre. Los maestros de las clases de las 10.20 a las 2.10, no se habían presentado por una junta y podíamos irnos a casa más temprano.

Decidimos salir y buscar la tienda que estaba a unas 3 cuadras del instituto. Fuimos hablando de cosas estúpidas, mientras Alice contaba chistes y nos burlábamos entre nosotras sin razón aparente. Entonces lo vi. Demonios!. Era él. Edward estaba allí, junto con los que según yo serían Emmett y Jasper, sus amigos que me había presentado mediante una fotografía. En el breve instante en el que volteé, pude observar la cómica escena. Los tres se nos habían quedado mirando, con la boca abierta. El grandote, Emmett, se quedo como hipnotizado cuando vio a Rose. Jasper, el más pequeño y de apariencia tranquila, parecía solo tener ojos para Alice. Y, para mi maldita suerte, Edward solo me veía a mi. Fantástico. Estaba a punto de pedirles a las chicas que nos diéramos media vuelta y regresáramos, cuando Alice interrumpió mis intentos de huída.

-Nos ven a nosotras o son idiotas? – dijo en tono burlón.

-Parece que son las dos cosas – rió Rose – déjalos, ya se irán…

-No se van a ir – intervine nerviosa mientras me soltaba el cabello de la cola alta que traía.

-Qué…? Porqué no? – Preguntó Alice con expresa curiosidad.

-El de en medio es Edward – dije haciendo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza – y esos de al lado son sus amigos.

-Enserio?! – dijeron con los ojos como platos – Demonios! quieres que nos vayamos por el otro camino? Hay otra tienda del otro lado de la cuadra y…

-No, se vería extraño si damos media vuelta y huimos – dije y ellas rieron – Estaré bien… creo.

-Bueno… prepárate! – Me susurró Rosalie, y antes de que pudiera preguntar de que hablaba, estabamos a 10 pasos de los chicos.

-B… Bella…? – pronunció Edward, y sus amigos voltearon a verlo con los ojos completamente abiertos, desviando su vista de mis amigas por primera vez desde que aparecimos en el extremo de la calle.

-Cullen – dije con una seca cabezada en su dirección, mirando siempre hacia adelante con un semblante arrogante bastante creíble. Tanto mis amigas como sus acompañantes voltearon a verme, con incredulidad en el rostro ante el duro tono de mi voz.

-Bella… - dijo Rosalie, por lo que Emmett movió su mirada de mí, a mi amiga, observándola como si estuviera viendo a la misma Afrodita, aunque lo cierto es que ella era muy guapa, así que no había gran cosa.

Fue en ese momento en el que me arrepentí de dejar que Rose y Ali me hubieran vestido hoy. Ellas eran unas maniáticas de la moda, y yo no, así que usaron sus tácticas extrañas para que me dejara vestir "decentemente". Me había negado rotundamente a usar una minifalda, pero no me había salvado de lo demás. Me habían vestido como una Barbie, con unos Jeans de mezclilla negra entubados, completamente pegados a mí y una blusa de tirantes de un color rosa pastel que no iba para nada conmigo, pegada también. Además, me habían maquillado a juego. Iuk. Por lo menos no me obligaron a usar zapatillas como las de Alice, o botas como las de Rosalie. Pude usar tenis, al menos.

-Rose, déjala… solo vamos a comprar el agua y nos vamos al apartamento. – dijo Alice con su voz que parecía el sonido de miles de campanillas repicando. Demonios! El tal Jasper la había volteado a ver tal como Emmett a Rose. Que? Ahora debía yo ir y besar a Edward, decirle que lo amaba? Teníamos que ser parejas, todos muy felices? Jasper y Alice? Emmett y Rose? Edward y yo?! Ni de coña!

-Gracias Ali, - le dije – enserio que muero por llegar y dormir un rato.

Entramos las tres a la tienda, con los tres babosos siguiéndonos con la mirada. Pedimos un agua, pagamos y salimos por donde entramos.

-Bella! – gritó Edward como si apenas me hubiera visto – Bella! – sonrió. Como si no le hubiera dicho nada, se levantó de la acera de donde estaban sentados y me abrazó. Quién se creía que era?! Cómo podía levantarse y abrazarme tan naturalmente como si no hubiera pasado nada?! Oh, no. Ésta vez no!.

Me solté de su abrazo con brusquedad.

-Qué demonios te pasa?! Qué quieres?! – Él se quedo boquiabierto. Qué? Pensaba que yo simplemente le respondería, fingiendo que nada había pasado? Enserio, no me conocía.

-B… Bells? Qué pasa? – dijo mirándome confundido.

-Nada que a ti te importe, Cullen. Y ahora quítate de mi camino, que quiero llegar a mi apartamento! – dije con más dureza de la necesaria. Comencé a andar hacia adelante, con Rose y Alice siguiéndome, cuando algo me jaló con fuerza por la muñeca. Bueno, supongo que antes de que pasara, ya sabía que era Edward.

-Bella, escúchame! – me suplicó.

-Ni de coña! Suéltame pedazo de idiota, que quiero irme! – forcejeé, pero no me soltó. Ah así que iba a ser por la fuerza. Bien.

-Vamos no seas la mártir! – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entrecerré los ojos ante ese reto y el los abrió como platos al ver que una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en las comisuras de mis labios. Sabía lo que iba yo a hacer.

-¡N…! – intentó detenerme, pero fue tarde.

-Aaaaaaaaliceeeeeeeee!! Roooooseeeeeee! – Grité con la voz más aguda que me salió. A mí no me lastimaba, pero supuse que debió ser muy alta al verlo soltarme para taparse los oídos. Sus amigos lo imitaron. Reí.

-Vaya, Bells – dijo Rose tranquilamente. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a mi tono de voz, no les lastimó en absoluto. – Enserio pretendes que corramos con éstos? – dijo señalando los altos tacones de sus botas, ganándose otra mirada de Emmett.

-No, no nos van a seguir. Porque traes tu navaja, no Rose? – Pregunté sonriéndole a la aludida, que sonrió también. Los chicos abrieron la boca hasta el suelo.

-Claro – dijo divertida – sabes que la traigo siempre.

-Ja ja! – rió Alice, y las tres salimos caminando por la calle por la que habíamos llegado, sin mirar siquiera a los estúpidos de atrás.

P.V. Edward

Se acercaron charlando, y cuando pasaron junto a nosotros, hablé.

-B… Bella…? – dije con la voz medio quebrada, por lo que Jazz y Emm posaron su mirada en mi en vez de las chicas, por primera vez desde que aparecieron en la calle, para verme con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Cullen – dijo lanzando una seca cabezada hacia nuestra dirección, mirando hacia adelante con arrogancia. Tanto sus amigas como mis amigos voltearon a verla a ella.

-Bella… - pronunció la rubia, a la que Emmett observó como si estuviera viendo un ángel. Que, estaba ciego? no veía que el ángel era la chica que acababa de pasar junto a mí, tratándome con arrogancia?

Demonios, estaba más que hermosa. Iba vestida con unos jeans negros y blusa y tenis rosa pastel a juego. Un momento… Rosa pastel?! bueno, no era su color favorito pero sin duda le quedaba de maravilla, más porque toda la ropa se amoldaba a su perfecta figura. Preciosa, sin duda.

-Rose, déjala… solo vamos a comprar el agua y nos vamos al apartamento. – Habló la chica más baja. Así que la rubia era Rosalie, y ella era Alice. Me pregunté si habría posibilidad de hacer una cita triple al ver que Jasper había volteado a verla tal como Emmett a la supuesta Rosalie. Porqué no? Jasper y Alice; Rosalie y Emmett; y, por supuesto, Bella y yo. Pero pensé que eso no sería posible al ver la mirada de odio que Bella lanzó en mi dirección.

-Gracias Ali, - dijo ella – enserio que muero por llegar y dormir un rato.

Entraron a la tienda, con nosotros siguiéndolas con la mirada. Parecíamos unos completos idiotas.

-Bella! – le grité de repente, al parecer mi cerebro no había registrado esa hostilidad que ella emanaba – Bella! – Sonreí y pasando por alto su odio, me levanté de la acera y la abracé. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo!...

Pero de repente, deshizo mi abrazo con rudeza. Pero… porque…?

-Qué demonios te pasa?! Qué quieres?! – me gritó. Me quede boquiabierto. No… que… ella no me quería?

-B… Bells? Qué pasa? – dije confundido. Wow, al parecer, mi estúpido cerebro reaccionaba demasiado tarde.

-Nada que a ti te importe, Cullen. Y ahora quítate de mi camino, que quiero llegar a mi apartamento! – dijo duramente, echando a andar por donde había venido. Qué?! la había yo encontrado! No podía dejarla ir, así que no pude hacer más que tomarla por la muñeca. Hubiera preferido la cintura, pero supuse que yo saldría golpeado. Ouch.

-Bella, escúchame! – supliqué.

-Ni de coña! Suéltame pedazo de idiota, que quiero irme! – Ella forcejeó, pero ni aunque fuera yo más idiota la soltaría sin explicación. Tenía la ventaja de ser un poco más fuerte que ella.

-Vamos no seas la mártir! – dije volteando los ojos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ante el reto que le impuse, y yo los abrí como platos al ver que una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios. Demonios! Esa era su defensa desde 3er grado de primaria… ella iba a… ?!

-¡N…! – intenté detenerla. En vano, de nuevo.

-Aaaaaaaaliceeeeeeeee!! Roooooseeeeeee! – Gritó tan agudo, que tuve que soltarla para cubrirme los oídos con las manos. Al ver que Jazz y Emm me imitaban, ella rió.

-Vaya, Bells – dijo la rubia tranquilamente. Es que no le había lastimado?! – Enserio pretendes que corramos con éstas? – dijo señalando sus altas botas. Emmett la miró embobado. De nuevo.

-No, no nos van a seguir. Porque… Traes tu navaja, no Rose? – Preguntó Bella sonriendo. Qué?! Una rubia psicópata? Rayos! que amistades… Los chicos no pudimos evitar abrir la boca hasta el suelo

-Claro – dijo la psicópata riendo. Supe que no nos íbamos a caer precisamente bien. – sabes que la traigo siempre.

-Ja ja! – Comenzó a reír la llamada Alice, antes de que las tres dieran media vuelta y anduvieran hasta el final de la calle, donde doblaron por donde vinieron y desaparecieron.

-Viste a esa chica?! – gritó Emmett emocionado, pero yo estaba muy ausente para responer. Ausente?! No, estaba shockeado.

-Ella… - comencé a decir, pero la voz no me salía. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ella, estaba muuuuy bien! – dijo Emm, supuse que refiriéndose a la rubia – crees que querrá… ?

-Emmett! – dijo Jasper, entre enojado y divertido – eso… no es correcto andar llamándole así a las chicas… era linda, si, pero… - se sonrojó.

-Hey, hey mi amigo, - exclamó Emm – la rubia es mía!

-Sin discusiones, yo hablaba de la chica que parecía una pequeña y adorable duendecilla… - comenzó a decir antes de que Emmett lo mirara con curiosidad y burla en la mirada, por lo que se sonrojó y continuó – Además, ella es rubia y de ojos azules, se parece tanto a mi que podría ser mi hermana! – dijo riendo.

-Uy, saliendo con la hermana de un amigo!... – comenzó a decir Emmett con cierto sarcasmo, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba.

Solo podía escuchar en mi mente las palabras que Bella me había dicho: "_Nada que a ti te importe, Cullen. Y ahora quítate de mi camino, que quiero llegar a mi apartamento!_". Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos en busca de salida, pero yo me negué. No pensaba llorar, por lo menos hasta tener una explicación. Yo la había tratado de puta madre! Me había cambiado de colegio solo para estar junto a ella!...

Una mano interrumpió mis cavilaciones. _Wow Edward, DeJaVú… _pensé.

-Uy, - soltó Jasper repentinamente preocupado – enserio es la dulce y pacífica Bella de la que siempre nos has hablado?

-Y-Yo… - tartamudeé – no se… no se que… que le paso… - dije con un hilo de voz.

-Hermano, esa chica no parece ser lo que decías… - comenzó a decir Emmett, hasta que Jasper le soltó un golpe en la nuca, y Emm sobándose, continuó – Hey! Era solo un comentario…

-Pues vete guardando tus putos comentarios, Emmett – dije repentinamente furioso. Quién coño se creía Bella que era para tratarme así? "_Ah claro Eddy, es el amor de tu vida, nada más_" pensé, recalcando el viejo sobrenombre que ella me había puesto.

-Emm solo estaba dando su opinión, Edward… - dijo Jasper.

-Lo siento chicos, - me disculpé – es que… ¡Mierda! pensé que por lo menos iba a extrañarme…

-Las mujeres son complicadas chico, - dijo Emmett – solo hay que saber entenderlas…

Jazz y Emm rieron, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para ello. Solo quería descansar…

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Cap doouble xd… Mañana subo más ^^ Espero reviews! C'ya! ")


	6. 6 Salvada por un idiota

Siiii!! Tienen un bueeennn d suertee! ^^ Encontré mi USB! Wii! Pero si perdí como 3O o 4O pááginas u___u… Ya que, las rescribiré xd o esperaréé a ver si se recupera la PC xd… Weell; Qe creen? Les subo cap doowble! ^^… xd; como se portan bn & m mandan reviews pues aqii ta ^^ xd; tmbn me propuso mi prima algo qe meg gustóó: Entre más reviewws me dejen, máás cap subiréé ^^ xd… Nu crean qe es mala ondaw; pero es qe como perdíí muzho, si les subo todo rápido como hago para seguirles subiendo kn regularidad? T.T… Spero comprendan ;)… twilighteer . vampiiree _ lovee l i v e . c o m . mx ese es mi mail… xd; si nuu sale está en perfil xd.. Well; akíí los caps:

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que mínimo les guste xd; lo hago así en mi tiempo libre… Me ayudaron Nessie ('hija' xd), Alice (emana) y Karla (mi primix)… So, please léanlo! ^^… Espero que me dejen algún Review xd nada más para vareeaar… Well; esto va para los fans twilighters ^^ & a mis frutichicas… mi hermana impaciente que me alenta (u obliga xd) a seguir escribiendo, mi primix que es super: le pegué la twilightmanía xd y a Nessie que está dispuesta a joderme cuando sea necesario… Ahí les va otro cap; ^^**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

_**P.V. Alice**_

Aún nos reíamos de las caras de esos chicos cuando llegamos al apartamento. Rose abrió con maestría la puerta y entramos. Bella se fue directo a la ducha alegando que tenía mucho calor, mientras Rose y yo nos sentábamos en la sala. -Deberíamos subir – le declaré al cabo de 10 minutos viendo televisión. -Mmm… porque supones eso? – dijo arqueando una de sus cejas perfectas. -Porque Bella va a salir del baño… - Las dos nos miramos con complicidad y gritamos – A vestirla! Entramos en su habitación y, como de costumbre, solo encontramos ropa gótica, mezclilla y colores oscuros, y al hurgar entre sus zapatos, solo tenis Converse y botas. Optamos por un short de mezclilla negro con unos finos leggins morados, del mismo color que la playera de tirantes que ahora descansaba sobre su cama. Esperamos hasta que salió. Cuando lo hizo, Bella nos vio primero, y después miró la cama con cara de horror fingido. -Alli, Rose… - nos miró y nosotras le pestañeamos como niñas pequeñas que chantajean a sus padres para que les compren algo – No es por nada, pero me NIEGO a ponerme esto… - pero suspiró rindiéndose, al ver que le pusimos una cara de perrito abandonado, y nos mandó salir para que pudiera vestirse. Cuando hubo terminado, Rose la peinó haciéndole suaves ondulaciones en el cabello, uniendo algunos mechones por detrás de la cabeza en una simple media coleta. Yo, mientras tanto, la maquillé delineando sus ojos con un color negro y aplicando en sus labios solo un poco de gloss, ya que no teníamos pensado salir y no era necesario torturarla demás. -Wow! – dijo ella cuando acabamos – les quedó genial! Gracias… - y nos sonrió. Bajamos a comer, pues teníamos bastante hambre, y Bella insistió en cocinar. Hizo ravioles con queso, un delicioso pollo con una salsa de no se que, ensalada de lechuga con tomates; y de postre nos dio un helado que compramos cerca la escuela hacía dos días. -Alli, viste como te miraba el rubio amigo de el tal Edward?... – Rosalie sacó el tema tomándome desprevenida, y yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, sonrojándome; mientras veíamos la televisión. -Cálmate, como si no hubiéramos visto como te miraba el grandote, Emmett – contraataqué, y ella se puso aún más roja que yo. -Qué?! – dijo, o más bien gritó, Bella – Claro. Jazzlice & Rosmett no? Y luego? Quieren que sea Bellward o que? – dijo acentuando la última palabra. _**P.V. Bella **_ -Qué?! – Grité cuando empezaron a hablar de las parejas que iban formando en su retorcida mente. Rápidamente les cree sobrenombres – Claro. Jazzlice & Rosmett no? Y luego? – Yo sabía que para mí era la peor parte - Quieren que sea Bellward o que? – dije acentuando mi último "que" para recalcar que no me agradaba la idea. -Vamos Bells, - comenzó Alice – no puede ocultar que le gustas! Enserio, cuando te pasaste derecho llamándole por su apellido, sin siquiera mirarlo; no pude evitar sentir lástima por él. -Se veía más que torturado, - intervino Rose – incluso me aventuro a decirte que parecía que iba a llorar. -Vamos chicas, deben estar alucinando – les dije con nerviosismo en la voz – no creo que él llegue al extremo de llorar solo porque no le hablé…! -Pues yo estoy segura de que sus ojos estaban húmedos, - dijo Alli – y no creo que sea solo porque se le haya metido una basura en el ojo… -Bueno ya, podemos dejar el tema por la paz, por favor? – les repliqué nerviosa, esta situación me ponía los pelos de punta. -Bien, pero… -Pero nada, solo hablemos de algo más… - les dije. Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el apartamento, charlando y viendo televisión. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarnos, cada quien se fue a su cama, pero yo no lograba dormir. Mi cabeza solo gritaba una palabra: _"Edward!". _No podía creer que yo lo hubiera tratado así. En verdad, cuando lo ví me inundo una tristeza inmensa, pero de repente una ira que quemaba se apoderó de mí. Por eso le dije lo que le dije. Es que se creía que lo perdonaría tan fácil…! Al final, después de muchos intentos, logré dormirme. Al fin y al cabo, mañana debía ir al instituto, así que por el bien de mis notas tenía que dormir. Al día siguiente, desperté a las 5.45 am, corrí hasta la ventana y abrí las cortinas; despertando así a mis compañeras de cuarto. -Que te pasa Bells? – dijo Alli todavía soñolienta. -Parece que alguien está de mejor humor ésta mañana… - dijo Rose y yo solo reí. -Vamos – les animé – es día de Instituto! Debemos llegar, y… - no terminé la frase. -Está bien, está bien – se quejó Rose – ya entendimos Bells. Seguro que estás ansiosa por ver a Jacob – dijo con sarcasmo. Hice una mueca de horror y ellas rieron. Jacob. No lo había considerado. Jacob era un chico muy guapo (eso no lo ponía en duda: era alto, bronceado, de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes) pero también un cabeza hueca. Se la había pasado el año entero insinuándose frente a mi, y me estaba hartando. Se creía que por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, ya podía tener a la chica que el quisiera. Y, lamentablemente, la chica que quería era yo. No me sorprendería si un día de éstos le soltara yo un puñetazo de pura irritación. Estaba yo ensimismada pensando en ello cuando una almohada me dio de lleno en la cara. Busqué a la culpable y encontré a Alice intentando controlar sus risas y a Rosalie partiéndose a carcajadas. Se la lancé y le dí a Rosalie, que se cayó de culo al suelo y paró de reír. Ahí la que rió al último fui yo. Ja. Nos metimos a la ducha una después de la otra, primero Rosalie (alegando que yo la había dejado dolorida por la almohada), después Alice y al final yo. Gran error. Al entrar yo última, les dí tiempo suficiente para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse; y como bonus, tiempo de elegirme la ropa. Solté un suspiro al ver lo que me habían elegido. Un pantalón de mezclilla con corte de tubo, una blusa de manga larga y por encima, una gabardina que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, (todo negro menos la blusa que era blanca) puesto que hacía frío. Luego me maquillaron con tonos que iban con la ropa, y me peinaron el cabello solo ondulándolo un poco, dejándolo suelto puesto que dijeron que así iba mejor con el clima. En los pies, había conseguido que me dejaran usar mis Converse. Rosalie estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, negro como el mío, y una blusa roja ceñida a su cuerpo. Llevaba su rubio cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con algunos mechones enmarcando su cara; y por encima una sencilla chaqueta negra, pero que le quedaba muy bien. Se había puesto unas botas negras con un taconazo de 12 cm. aproximadamente. Maquillada con tonos naturales, iba preciosa; como siempre. Siempre se le quedaban viendo a ella. Si supieran lo violenta que es… Ja. Claro, mucho menos que yo, pero por ahí iba la cosa. Alice, por el contrario, llevaba un pantalón blanco y una blusa rosa; todo muy al estilo Alice. Encima, una chamarra blanca con algunos broches metálicos. Se maquillo completamente en rosa pastel, muy de acuerdo al tono de su ropa, y se puso unas zapatillas de tacón menos grande que el de Rosalie, pero para mí era muy grande igual, unos 5 cm. Su pelo, como siempre con una punta a cada lado, solo que con un pasador plateado en forma de mariposa que le había regalado yo en su cumpleaños; que había sido 1 mes después de conocernos, puesto que para entonces ya nos caíamos de lo mejor. -Joder Alice, dejaré de ser tu amiga si sigues tratándome como a una Barbie! – le repliqué cuando nos sentamos a desayunar. -Calma Bella, - dijo ella riendo – no lo volveré a hacer… -Lo prometes? -Creo que sí – dijo y rió, Rose con ella. -No me hace ni puta gracia! – les dije cuando rieron. -Ja, pues debería – dijo Rose, seguía a carcajadas – sabes que Alli lo seguirá haciendo… -Bueno, bueno, ya, - dije terminando mi cuenco de cereales – apúrense o no llegamos! -Bien – Rosalie se terminó de un sorbo su jugo de naranja, mientras Alice hacía lo propio con un yogurt natural. Salimos del apartamento hacia el elevador, y luego al llegar al piso de abajo, salimos por la puerta principal hacia la calle. Como siempre lo hacía, miré maravillada el edificio al salir. No me creía la suerte que teníamos de haber conseguido apartamento allí! Era de los edificios más conocidos de la ciudad, y con un poco de ayuda de nuestros padres, (todos eran empresarios o algo por el estilo, esa fue la segunda razón de que nos hubiéramos ido a vivir allí las 3 juntas; para tener algo de compañía puesto que nuestros padres estaban todo el tiempo fuera, o casi todo), habíamos conseguido que nos rentaran el último piso, que era el más grande. Después de analizar fugazmente la fachada, alcancé a mis amigas que ya me llevaban un metro de adelanto y se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento. -Hey Bells, no eras tú la que traía prisa? – dijo Alice cuando las hube alcanzado. -Si ya, como sea, vamos – les dije mientras subía a mi moto. Era posible que hubiera sido mejor pedirle un auto a mi padre, pero en cuando ví la motocicleta me enamoré completamente de ella. -----------Flashback------------ -Papá, enserio, no tienes que comprarme nada de esto! – Esa era la milésima vez que le decía a mi padre que no quería un auto. -Vamos cariño, - había insistido él – no podré andarte llevando de aquí para allá, y lo sabes. -Uff… -Carlisle, cariño, - le había replicado Esme, mi madre – si ella no quiere un auto, deberías… -Esme, corazón, ella ya es responsable como para cuidar de un auto, y debe empezar a autovalerse… -Bien, - le contestó mamá, luego dirigiéndose a mí replicó – cariño, tu padre tiene razón… -Está bien, - dije – llévenme a ver esas cosas no? -Si! Vamos! – había saltado papá. Ahora era cuando me arrepentía de no haber pedido un hermanito. Estuvimos horas dando vueltas alrededor de la agencia, con un vendedor explicándonos las características de cada auto, pero no me interesaba ninguno. -Bella, nena, éste es precioso! – decía mi papá señalando un Ferrari rojo demasiado brillante. -Vaya papá, deberías ser un poco más contenido… - dije viendo como miraba embobado el auto, pero luego me quedé igual o peor que él al verla. Era una hermosura!. Tenía yo ante mis ojos, una motocicleta negra que, según el letrero, era una Elite 125, de Honda. Corrí hacia ella, y prácticamente la abracé. Era extraño, puesto que nunca me había interesado en el motociclismo. -Papá! Mira! – Lo llamé emocionada. -Vaya, Bells, - dijo como sorprendido – no lo se… -Ni hablar jovencita! – dijo Esme con miedo al ver que mi papá lo estaba considerando. -Vamos mamá – dije volteando los ojos – tu misma lo dices, soy responsable! -No lo se… -Porfavoooooooor! – dije poniendo cara de cachorro atropellado, la tenía en mis manos. - Está bien – suspiró – pero prométeme que siempre llevarás casco y serás prudente… -Lo juro! – la abracé – Oh gracias madre! – Me giré hacia mi padre, todavía abrazando a Esme – puedo…? -Claro nena – dijo sonriendo – yo tenía pensado un auto, pero si esto es lo que quieres… -Wii! – grité y lo abracé. Les agradecí repetidas veces hasta que llegamos con el empleado, que nos explicó las características de la moto. -Ah, muy buena elección, señorita – comenzó – es una Honda Elite 125. Motor monocilíndrico de 4 tiempos, Double Over Head de 124.6 c.c., con una potencia máxima de 7.8 hp (7,800 rpm), Tipo de transmisión por banda, arranque eléctrico y con pedal, un tanque de gasolina de 6 lts., con frenos delanteros de disco de 90 mm. hidráulico; y traseros de tambor simple, es decir mecánicos. Tenemos en colores negro, rojo y plata, y el precio es de… No terminé de escuchar su explicación porque, aparte de que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba, ya estaba teniendo visiones mías sobre la moto. Supuse que el precio no sería un problema, y acerté, porque después de que papá me preguntara "_Es ésta la que te gusta?"_ y yo asintiera, le dijo al dependiente que lo llevara para el papeleo y el cobro. Eso era todo lo que recordaba de la compra, pues después me empeñé mucho y en 3 días ya la podía conducir perfectamente. Recordaba que me había enseñado Edward… ------Fin del Flashblack------ -Hey! – reclamé al ver como mis amigas se reían de mi – que les pasa? -Nada, nada – dijo Alice secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por la risa – que vámonos o llegamos tarde. -Bien – les dije poniéndome el casco, no iba a desobedecer a Esme ni después de tanto tiempo - las veo allá. Rose y Alli asintieron, y se subieron en el Porshe 911 Turbo que a Alice le habían regalado sus padres en su cumpleaños, hacía ya 2 años. Se turnaban por semanas el auto para llegar a la escuela, pues se iban juntas: una semana era el Porshe y la otra, el BMW M3 rojo de Rosalie, que sus padres le habían regalado este año. Yo me negaba a ir con ellas, pues le tenía demasiado cariño a mi moto, y porque ellas en vez de cariño le tenían miedo. Al llegar al instituto, me encontré a otras amigas, Irina, Chelsea, Renata, Heidi y Casey; (que supuse iban a sus clases de gimnasia pues llevaban el uniforme) y las saludé. Me recargué en mi motocicleta a esperar a las chicas, me saqué el casco y lo puse sobre el asiento. Saqué mi iPod y puse una canción para calmarme, pues de tanto apuro me quede medio nerviosa. Comenzó a sonar la canción Histeria, de La Ley, uno de mis grupos favoritos, pero era de amor y no me apetecía oírla pues la noche anterior había pensado demasiado en Edward. La cambie con un rápido movimiento de mi dedo y puse Claire de Lune, de Debussy. Eso sí me calmaría. Comencé a tararear la canción con los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura. -Qué haces aquí tan sola, nena? – me dijo quien me rodeó. Volví la cabeza y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Jacob. Jacob Black. Mierda. -Que quieres, Black? – dije cortante, intentando soltarme de su abrazo. -Huy, alguien está de mal humor hoy… - susurró en mi oído, y a mí me recorrió un escalofrío, no de nerviosismo, si no de asco. El lo malinterpretó, y acerco sus labios a los míos mientras yo forcejeaba – Te lo quitaré… - dijo. Cerré los ojos pues no quería ver lo que el iba a hacer. Pero de repente los abrí por la sorpresa, pues Jacob se apartó bruscamente. Después entendí que no se había apartado, si no que lo habían empujado. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, y me quedé helada al ver quién había sido.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

muahahaha hasta akíí! ^^… Pasen x mi MF si quieren saber el problema k tngo; stáá en mi perfil ^^… Qdnse, bzz ^^ Spero dejen reviews… xd C'ya! ") Pd. Si sale sin separar, nuu se xk pase :S pero cuando lo subí la 1ra vz así salióó… Si un le entienden me avisan y juro que lo vuelvo a subir! ^^ 


	7. 7 Los buenos momentos duran poco

Pfff! Primero que nada… Nu se xk salióó así el fic u___u… lamento si tuvieron problemas para leerlo :S… si d plano no pudieron ni un poco, agreguen mi correo (en mi perfil) y se las paso ^^… Bien, espero que este si quede u__u si no… FuCK FF! ¬¬… Well; aqíí lo dejo:

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que mínimo les guste xd; lo hago así en mi tiempo libre… Me ayudaron Nessie ('hija' xd), Alice (emana) y Karla (mi primix)… So, please léanlo! ^^… Espero que me dejen algún Review xd nada más para vareeaar… Well; esto va para los fans twilighters ^^ & a mis frutichicas… mi hermana impaciente que me alenta (u obliga xd) a seguir escribiendo, mi primix que es super: le pegué la twilightmanía xd y a Nessie que está dispuesta a joderme cuando sea necesario… Ahí les va otro cap; ^^**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Edward Demonios, era mi primer día en el nuevo instituto y estaba nervioso por el encontronazo con Bella. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en ella, y cuando amaneció yo estaba muy cansado. Pude comprobar que Emm y Jazz habían tenido sueños… dejémoslo en "sueños" con las amigas de Bella, Emm con la psicópata y Jazz con la duende. Teníamos planeado despertarnos a las 5.30 am para tener tiempo de prepararnos y por lo menos causar buena impresión en la escuela. Pero mis planes se fueron por el caño cuando el despertador no sonó, y me desperté solo por la luz del sol en mi rostro. Me revolví molesto en la cama, hasta que decidí levantarme para cerrar las cortinas. Soñoliento, observé el despertador. Eran 6.35 am. Un momento… 6.35?!. WTF!. Corrí a despertar a Emm y a Jazz, que se cayó de culo al piso por la sorpresa, y por lo que Emmett y yo nos partíamos de la risa hasta que ellos vieron la hora también. Nos bañamos y vestimos apresuradamente, y bajamos como un rayo a desayunar, lo cual hicimos en tiempo record. Mientras salíamos del edificio hacia el estacionamiento, acordamos que sería mejor irnos en mi Volvo para ahorrar tiempo, ya que Emm no tenía ganas de conducir su enorme Jeep Wrangler rojo, y el Mercedes S55 Negro de Jazz seguía en el taller de reparación. Conducí como un loco hasta llegar al instituto. Llegamos 6.50 am, osea 30 minutos de sobra, pues no sabíamos que ahí se entraba 7.20 am. Perfecto. Acabábamos de entrar aun bostezando, cuando ví a Bella. Joder, estaba preciosa. Como siempre. Iba con un pantalón de mezclilla y una gabardina que se veía aterciopelada hasta debajo de las rodillas, negra como el pantalón. Su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente mojado. Hasta ese momento me dí cuenta de que hacía frío, había comenzado a llover, y yo no llevaba suéter. Mierda! iba a congelarme, pero no me importó en absoluto. Emmett y Jasper se dieron cuenta de a quien miraba y murmuraron algo acerca de que estaba yo como embobado, pero no les presté mucha atención. Ella, que no me había visto aún, saco del bolsillo su iPod y, tras mover la cabeza como para sacarse alguna idea, cambió la canción según me indicó el movimiento de su dedo. Empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo que según creía era el de la canción, y cerró los ojos. Y lo siguiente que ví me llenó de tristeza, podía jurar que hasta escuché mi corazón partirse en mil pedacitos. Un tipo alto, y porqué no decirlo? guapo, se le acerco y la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que ella abriese los ojos. Pensé que debía irme, hasta que ella empezó a forcejear cuando el acercó su boca a la de ella, y todo me quedó claro: ese tipo no era su novio. Eché a correr hacia donde se desarrollaba la escena, ignorando los gritos y las preguntas de Jasper y Emmett, y cuando los alcancé, lo empujé de golpe y lo quité de encima de ella. Ella que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, los abrió de nuevo con sorpresa y al verme se quedó helada. -Qué te pasa, idiota? – Me dijo violentamente el tipo al que acababa de empujar, haciendo que me volteara a verlo pues yo estaba mirando a Bella. Por lo que decía su uniforme, su apellido era "Black". -Me pasa, - comencé señalándolo a él y luego a Bella – que si vuelves a tocarla, por más pequeño que sea el roce, te voy a partir esa carota de creído que tienes! – le grité con furia. -Vaya, - me miró - nos vemos luego, preciosa – dijo volviéndose y despidiéndose de Bella – cuando no haya estorbos por aquí – añadió mirándome. Luego hecho a andar. -Estás loca o que?! – me volteé y empecé a gritarle a Bella que seguía en shock – Tu no eras así, Bells. En 3er grado, si hubiera pasado esto le hubieras partido la cara a cualquiera que… ! – no pude terminar la frase. -Deja de gritarme, imbécil! – Me soltó de repente – Si, se lo que hubiera hecho, pero ya no es de tu incumbencia, Cullen. -Bella, yo… - me había quedado como ella estaba anteriormente: En shock. Qué había yo hecho? -Bells! – llegaron corriendo sus amigas. La duende y la psicópata. Mierda!. La abrazaron y después me miraron, como sorprendidas – Qué ha sido eso? -Nada chicas, - dijo tallándose el ojo y limpiando una humedad que había salido de él… espera, estaba… llorando? – es solo que Cullen sigue metiéndose dónde no lo llaman… -Isabella Marie Swan, - le empecé a gritar. Llamarla por su nombre completo me hizo recordar cuando ella me había regañado por mi falta de interés en cuidar mi sueño – ese tipo te estaba intentando besar, y no te hagas la mártir que yo bien sabía que no querías…! -Y?! y?! yo pude arreglármelas sola, y…! – no la dejé terminar la frase, pues en el segundo en el que dejé mi frase al aire, la miré. Ví que estaba enfadada, y me entraron unas ganas enormes de besarla. Sabía que ella no me dejaría así que la tomé yo por la cintura como la tenía el idiota ése, y antes de que pudiera replicar, la besé. Pensé que me iba a pegar una toñejada, pero milagrosamente, no fue así. Lo que hizo dejó a nuestros amigos más helados de lo que ya estaban, y digo nuestros porque aparte de las chicas, Emmett y Jasper nos habían alcanzado ya; ella subió las manos hasta mi nuca y enredó sus finos dedos en mi cabello. Yo me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Yo sabía que esto tenía que pasar…! Pero de repente, mi felicidad se acabo. Ella abrió los ojos de repente, como con miedo, y se soltó con rudeza de mi abrazo y por lo tanto, de mi beso. Mi perfecto instante… Ésta vez, las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas eran más que evidentes. -Lo siento – susurró – no puedo! – dijo, y acto seguido echó a correr hacía el interior de la escuela pues estábamos en el estacionamiento. Su amiga la duende me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de correr en la misma dirección gritando el nombre de Bella, mientras que la psicópata me miró con cara de asesina, palpando en la bolsa de su chaqueta como buscando algo… Su navaja?!... Pero de repente sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse el pensamiento y salió corriendo detrás de sus amigas. He de admitir que me sorprendió, ya que corría muy rápido a pesar de sus taconazos. Pero eso no importaba. Bella había llorado, y yo no sabía porqué. P.V. Rosalie

Al llegar al instituto, nos bajamos del Porshe Alice y yo, buscando a Bella. Supusimos que nos estaría esperando. Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada buscando con la mirada, cuando nos encontramos con Irina y sus amigas. Les preguntamos por Bella y nos indicaron que la habían visto cerca de los jardines de la escuela. Parecía ser obvio, ya que por mas punki que fuera, le encantaban esas cosas. La vimos, pero no estaba sola como pensábamos. Jacob la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y ella cerró los ojos. Yo me quedé con los ojos como platos y Alice también. Mi mano se dirigió directamente al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, donde guardaba mi navaja… Mierda! no la había traído conmigo. Pero de repente, casi parecía que las dos abrimos los ojos al doble de su tamaño normal, pues apareció Edward. Qué el no estudiaba en el 32…? Corrió hacia donde estaban Bella y Jacob, y de un empujón, lo apartó de ella. Bells estaba en shock, hasta que Edward le empezó a gritar (o eso parecía) y ella de repente reacciono gritándole de regreso. Para entonces, Alice y yo ya estábamos a su lado.

-Bells! – llamamos Alli y yo al llegar, y corrimos a abrazarla. Luego miramos a Edward con ansia, como esperando a que nos explicara. Vaya estupidez. – Qué ha sido eso? -Nada chicas, - dijo Bella tallándose el ojo. Tal vez se lo había picado, ella se quejaba de que siempre le pasaba – es solo que Cullen sigue metiéndose dónde no lo llaman… - Demonios, la había salvado y así le hablaba!... Seguro Cullen le había hecho o dicho algo después. -Isabella Marie Swan, - le gritó Edward. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas que me costó mucho contener de golpearlo. Ese quién se creía? – ese tipo te estaba intentando besar, y no te hagas la mártir que yo bien sabía que no querías…! -Y?! y?! yo pude arreglármelas sola, y…! – Bella empezó a rebatir, pero pareció que el dejó de escucharla, porque se le quedó mirando como pensando en algo y sin previo aviso, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Se me abrió la boca de golpe, y me quedé esperando que ella le diera un buen golpe que nunca llegó. Mierda!. Por lo que pude ver, Alice y los amigos de el idiota ese, estaban igual que yo. Ese tipo me estaba cayendo cada vez peor…! Pero luego ella subió las manos hasta la nuca de él, lo que nos dejó peor a todos. Yo que pensé que se iba a quitar, y le responde el beso…! De repente, pasó lo que esperaba. Ella abrió los ojos y se apartó bruscamente de el, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas?! Demonios. -Lo siento – dijo ella con un hilo de voz – no puedo! – dijo, y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Alice miró al idiota con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de correr en busca de Bella, llamándola en vano; mientras que la yo me quedé mirándolo con cara de quererlo asesinar, y eso es lo que quería!... Me puse a buscar en la bolsa de mi chamarra buscando… Mierda! a buen momento me acuerdo de no haberla traído. Sacudí la cabeza intentando convencerme de que un triple brutal asesinato no me ayudaría mucho ahora, y corrí en busca de las chicas. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para no dejarme llevar por el impulso de golpearlos, y he de admitir que fue muy rápido a pesar de los tacones que llevaba; ya estaba acostumbrada a usarlos y siempre había sido buena en gimnasia. Las alcancé ya dentro de la escuela, pues el profesor Chatwin, uno de los profesores de biología, me había detenido para preguntarme algo sobre un trabajo. Cuando llegué con ellas, les pregunté que había pasado. Bella estaba llorando en brazos de Alice. -Cálmate, Bells – le decía Alice acariciando su cabello – necesitas calmarte para decirnos que pasó! -Qué te hizo ese…? – comencé a decir pero Bella levantó la vista y me miró con espanto, como si no pudiera creer que hablara así de Edward. -Nada, - dijo por fin calmándose – Es que… estoy molesta! -Como no! – le dije dándole razón – ese baboso te besó sin tu permiso…! -No estoy molesta con el, Rose – me dijo sonrojándose – si no conmigo. Me sentí demasiado bien cuando me besó, y por eso le respondí… -Sigues enamorada de él – aseguró Alice cerrando los ojos – si, acabarán juntos, lo sé. -Desde cuando eres adivina, Alice? – le reprimí. Estaba yo molesta, por como había sucumbido mi amiga. -Rose… - empezó a decir Bells. -Perdona Bells, - le dije – pero sabes que no me cae precisamente bien ese… - suspiré – Edward. Pero solo es él, no se porqué, y estoy segura que tampoco soy de mucho agrado para él. Pero cuando digo que solo es él, es porque bueno, el tal Jasper parece francamente mi hermano, y Emmett… - me sonrojé. Bella y Alice rieron, me enojé pero luego me sentí bien al ver que Bella por lo menos sonreía. -Sé que no te cae bien, y tienes razón – afirmó Bella cuando terminó de reír – Ustedes deben ayudarme. -A qué? – dijimos Alli y yo a la vez. -A que esto no vuelva a pasar… - asentimos y después hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Bella volvió a hablar – a todo esto, que hacía el aquí? – dijo sacando de repente su frustración. -No lo sé, - dije – vamos a hablar con el director para preguntarle… -Bien! – dijo Alice y nos jaló a las dos. Llegamos a la oficina del director y Alice fue la que habló, pues se llevaba mejor con él por su don para socializar. -Señor Barnes, - comenzó Alice poniendo su cara de "chantaje emocional" – está registrado el ingreso de un estudiante nuevo? Creo que se llama Edward Cullen, a menos que no haya… -Oh si Alice querida! – dijo – mmm, si, creo que si está… - empezó a revolver unos papeles de encima del escritorio – Si! están Edward Cullen, Emmett Lutz y Jasper Rathbone… Si, acaban de ingresar al plantel. -Oh, muchas gracias! – dijo poniéndose a saltar como si estuviera emocionada, supuse que no quería que pensara que nos íbamos a llevar mal con ellos desde su primer día aunque fuera así – son unos amigos… -Ah, ya – dijo el director – pero chicas creo que deberían irse a clases de una vez… - miró su reloj – Cielos! ya han empezado sus clases? – asentimos y el se apresuró a sacar de un cajón de su escritorio un papel rectangular blanco, con el encabezado de la escuela y garabateó algo sobre él – lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero tomen – nos extendió el papel y Bells lo tomó – dénselo al profesor que les toque y le dicen que las he llamado bien? -Lo sentimos nosotros por interrumpirlo, - dijo Alli – y muchas gracias! – dijo mientras nos sacaba por la puerta de la oficina. -Cuando quieran chicas! – gritó el director. Era difícil no ceder a las peticiones de Alice.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Jaja…. Well; para escribir esto nuu teníía muzha inspi así que… XD… So; spero qe les guste ^^ Dejen reviews! XD C'ya! ")


	8. 8 Exceso de Información

No puedo creer q sea yo taann mala D:

Perdonenme x descuidarloz azíí d feoo!

Es q apart d q no he tenido time para escribir;

m dijeron q puedo rcuperar TODO lo d mi PC! :DD

so; digo q no tiene caso q reescriba todo de new ._.

lo q si haréé; es escribir una new historia ^^

ya tengo la idea, solo sé q será en la época antigua…

Pero ncsito opiniones! Díganm; q sean Bella y Edward d clases diferentes?

O de la misma? Que sea época antigua o medieval? (Ojo que no es lo mismo)

Que tenga escenas fuertes? e_e (conozco a algunaz q m dirán q sí xD)

Qe Jake sea amigo o malo? Que Bella & Ed se conozcan dsd el principio o dsps? IDEAS, xicz; IDEASS! O si algn tiene algunna otra… ps iwal acepto aiuda ;DD

Well; para compensarlos x ser taan mala… Aquí les va otro cap doble ^^u

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que mínimo les guste xd; lo hago así en mi tiempo libre… Me ayudaron Nessie ('hija' xd), Alice (emana) y Karla (mi primix)… So, please léanlo! ^^… Espero que me dejen algún Review xd nada más para vareeaar… A mis frutichicas, mi hermana impaciente que me alenta (u obliga ) a seguir escribiendo, mi primix que es super (le pegué la twilightmanía) y a Nessie que está dispuesta a joderme cuando sea necesario… Gracias! Para todos; ahí les va otro cap; ^^**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Bella

Llegamos tarde a la clase de matemáticas por ir con el director. Al entrar, le entregamos el justificante al señor Frugone, que nos lo aceptó de mala gana y nos mandó sentarnos. En toda la clase no puse atención, ya que estaba pensando en lo que no debería pensar. _Edward_, _Edward_. Otra vez. Demonios, porqué rayos me había besado?! Y más importante, porqué le había devuelto YO el beso? _Estás alucinando, Bells_, me dije. Pero no, no estaba alucinando, si que lo había besado. Y me había sentido la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Esto no podía estarme pasando!

Por estar pensando en todo esto, dio el toque para la siguiente clase y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Solo me dí cuenta porque Alice me dio un golpe en la cabeza con su pequeña mano, golpe con el cual casi me caigo de mi asiento.

-Me cago en ti, Mary Alice Brandon Green! – dije mientras me levantaba agarrándome del asiento y ella reía.

-Ja ja – dijo Rosalie – ya vámonos o el Sr. Monroe nos reporta! – dijo mientras empezaba a correr y nosotras la seguíamos.

-Uff – dije – vamos vamos vamos! No quiero encontrarme con… - pero ahí estaba él, mejor dicho ELLOS, a la salida del salón y yo solo me quedé callada.

-Bella, me vas a escuchar por fin? – dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de las muñecas con fuerza, tanta que me marcó los dedos.

-Suéltame imbécil! – le grité y algunos voltearon a vernos – me haces daño!

Aflojó un poco la presión, pero no me soltó. Perfecto. Sabía yo que no podría escaparme de su interrogatorio.

-Sigo esperando – dijo Edward golpeando el pie en el piso rítmicamente dando a entender que no cedería.

-Qué esperas Cullen? – le dije cortante – que vuelva a besarte? No lo creo! – solté con sarcasmo.

-Solo quiero una respuesta…! – no pudo terminar porque yo lo interrumpí.

-Joder Edward, - dije llamándole por su nombre por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo – no te voy a dar ninguna respuesta si no me das preguntas! – dije intentando zafarme se sus manos, pero fue en vano.

-Quieres preguntas? – dijo alzando las cejas – te daré preguntas. Quién es Black? Porqué te tomó así? Porqué TU no querías que te besara? Porqué me devolviste el beso a mí? Porqué…?

-Ya déjame! – dije cerrando los ojos y volteando la cara – son muchas preguntas…

-Bueno ya, déjala idiota! – interrumpió Rose. Vaya! Al fin alguien me defendía…!

-No quiero, rubiecita psicópata – masculló Edward – Bella me debe muchas respuestas, después de todo, fue con ella con quién por primera vez…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miré con furia. No podía atreverse a contar aquello!

-No te atrevas a decir eso, maldito Edward! – dije dándole una patada… en… ya sabrán donde, y liberándome por fin. – y empiezas a dejar en paz a Rosalie, me escuchaste?!

Alice, Jasper y Emmett solo veían la escena con los ojos increíblemente abiertos. Me daban ganas de sacudir a Alli y darles un puñetazo en el estómago a los otros dos.

-Ouch, Joder Bella, eso dolió! – dijo Edward haciendo caras y gimiendo a causa del dolor. Genial! – no era para que te pusieras así!...

-Como coño querías que me pusiera? Joder! Si estás ofendiendo a mi amiga y a mi me interrogas sin derecho! – le solté. Estaba furiosa, y el lo veía en mi cara.

-Bella, yo…

-Ya déjame! no me hables más, de acuerdo? solo logras enfadarme, no puedo creer que hayas sido mi mejor amigo por todos éstos años! – le dije, o más bien le grité y salí corriendo de ahí.

Al llegar a clase de historia, descubrí que estaba llorando, de nuevo. El señor Crane, el profesor de música que era con el que mejor me llevaba pues él me había enseñado a tocar el piano, mi instrumento favorito; se dio cuenta y me preguntó si no quería visitar la enfermería, pero me negué y el lo aceptó. Mi dolor no era físico, aunque si sentía algo doloridas las muñecas, era mental. Si, mental porque estaba yo segura que para cuando mi mente lograra olvidar el hecho, estaría mejor. Pero mi seguridad era vana, pues en mi subconsciente, yo sabía que no lo olvidaría jamás.

-Chicos! – comenzó el señor Crane al empezar la clase – hoy debo ir a una junta, y como teníamos previsto el tema de "Improvisación musical" para éste día, quiero que todos creen una canción por equipos. No debe ser muy larga – dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos al ver que algunos ponían cara de espanto – pero tampoco quiero una miseria de 2 versos. Tienen toda la hora, y si no regreso en ese tiempo, me la entregan mañana, vale?

Todos asentimos y nos colocó en equipos de tres. El me conocía desde pequeña pues alguna vez habló con mis padres, y "decidió" que lo mejor sería que estuviera con Rosalie y Alice. Tenía razón.

-Dios mío Bella, - masculló Rosalie cuando el Sr. Crane ya había salido – ese está tarado o que?

-Si, sobre todo por como te trató – la defendí – no tiene derecho a hablarte así sin siquiera conocerte!

-Estoy de acuerdo – intervino Alice – creo que hay que romperle sus…

Rose y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas cuando Alice dijo eso, ella casi nunca decía "groserías" a menos que la situación lo ameritara, por eso era nuestra sorpresa. Ella rió y nosotras también. Compusimos una canción en minutos, de 4 versos + Coro, ya que según todos yo era muy buena en eso. Solo que fue instrumental. Claro, yo con el piano, Alice con su violín y Rose con su voz, pudimos hacer una melodía muy tranquila. Rose no cantó palabras, sino que hizo armonías y ese tipo de sonidos.

-Quedó genial! – dijo Alli después de ensayarla por tercera vez.

-Claro – apoyó Rose.

-Umm… Sip – concluí. Pero fue una mala idea, pues al haber terminado nuestra tarea, ellas se dispusieron a averiguar.

-Bueno, a que se refería Edward cuando lo interrumpiste? – dijo Alice mirando sus uñas como si fuese lo más entretenido que hubiese hecho en su vida, claramente esperando respuestas.

-No se de que me hablas, Alli… - dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vamos Bells, cuando el idiota me ha llamado "psicópata", - dijo Rose, dibujando las comillas en el aire – dijo "Bella me debe respuestas…" y luego "Fue con ella con quien por primera vez…" – dijo claramente entusiasmada.

-Mmm, interesante – dije siguiendo con mi falso perfil de inocencia – tal vez iba a decir que fue conmigo con quién habló por primera vez en el colegio… - dije llevándome un dedo a la barbilla, en un intento de que pareciera que estaba pensando profundamente.

-No nos tomes por idiotas, Isabella Marie Swan. – dijo Alice recalcando mis nombres, sabían que yo odiaba que me llamaran con nombre o apellido entero, por eso me decían Bella – Sabemos que hay algo más ahí…

-No, no, lo jurooo! – dije recostando la cabeza sobre la mesa y cubriéndola con mis manos. Grave error!. Me habían descubierto.

-Bella, - susurró Rose, porque cuando descubrí accidentalmente mi pequeño "engaño" había yo gritado más de lo debido, y todos volteaban a vernos – sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras no?

-Claro que lo se! Porqué lo cuestionas? – dije susurrando también.

-Porque si confías en nosotros, puedes decírnoslo. Sabes que lo entenderemos.

-Es que… - dije dudando.

-Es qué? – inquirió Alice.

-Es que… - debía soltarlo, sabía que me haría bien y a ellas les gustaría que no les guardara secretos, pero no encontraba la manera – uff… no se como decir esto…

-Solo suéltalo Bells. – dijo Rose sonriéndome.

Me miraban tan profundamente, que comencé a sentirme nerviosa y algo… ansiosa?. Creo que era eso.

-Está bien! fue por primera vez conmigo que se acostó, bien! – dije susurrando lo bastante alto como para que solo ellas dos pudieran oírme y se quedaron como estatuas. "_Felicidades Bella, fuiste muy cuidadosa"_ me regañé. Esperé que dieran señal de moverse pero se quedaron igual de quietas. Así que decidí hablar yo – Eso fue. Felices?

Ellas se miraron, y yo esperé de nuevo a que salieran de shock. Pasó un largo minuto, y por fin Alice habló.

-Vaya esto es… - buscó la palabra correcta - … diferente, creo.

-Si, yo esperaba que hubiera sido la primera vez que dio un beso o que se fugó del colegio… no algo como ESTO – dijo.

Las dos estaban visiblemente avergonzadas por escuchar el hecho que les acababa de confesar, pero el suave tono rosa de sus mejillas no se podía ni comparar con el rojo intenso que iluminaba ahora toda mi cara.

-Si bueno, esto es lo que hay – dije encogiéndome de hombros como si con eso fuera a quitarle importancia. Pero las verdaderas preguntas apenas comenzaban, y yo lo sabía.

-Y como fue? – comenzó Alice repentinamente emocionada.

-En dónde? Cuándo? PORQUÉ?! – Rosalie se veía igual de entusiasmada que Alice. Perfecto.

-Chicas, chicas, con calma! – dije alzando las manos para tranquilizarlas – fue en 2ndo de secundaria…

-Si? – me incitaron a seguir.

-Como saben, nos conocimos desde el jardín de niños… - ellas no hablaron así que decidí seguir – bueno, en segundo de secundaria nos… "confundimos" un poco. Un día después de clases le dijimos a mi madre que teníamos un trabajo pendiente, y como ella confiaba mucho en Edward, nos dejó las llaves del auto y la casa, y dijo que iría a Londres con mi padre durante una semana y que nos portáramos "bien". Cuando terminamos el trabajo, resultó que Elizabeth, su madre, nos dijo que Edward, así se llamaba su padre también, y ella saldrían a Europa también por una semana, y le preguntaron a Edward… Anthony que si quería que le buscaran hotel hotel, pero el dijo que no me podía dejar sola, y que si se podía quedar conmigo. Ellos lo dejaron y nos fuimos a su casa después de cerrar la mía. Como ya se habían ido, decidió que mejor buscaba ropa para que nos quedáramos en mi casa, y le dije que sí. Con tanta confianza, yo subí con el a su cuarto… en verdad no recuerdo que nos pasó. Solo me senté en su cama y empezamos a hablar, y de repente nos besamos y la ropa ya estaba en el suelo. Así pasó… - al ver las caras de Alice y Rose, paré en seco. Sabía que querrían más detalles, por lo que añadí – Pero NO pienso agregar más detalles!

-Aah! – Alice soltó un gritito ahogado y continuó – vamos Bells, más DE-TA-LLES!! Porfavor… Somos tus mejores amigas!

-Porque lo somos, no? – dijo Rosalie. Genial! ahora me atacaban.

-Claro que lo son, y lo saben. – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco – Lo que pasa, es que no es una experiencia que recuerde con mucho entusiasmo, y… Está bien, está bien! – contesté poniendo en alto las manos para explicarles que les diría algo más – no les daré plenos detalles de ESO, pero si les diré que dormimos juntos esa noche, y que después de ese día estuvimos más juntos de lo que nunca estuvimos, en vez de separarnos como se suponía que debíamos hacer… - Se me empezaron a quemar los ojos a causa de las lágrimas, que luchaban por salir, pero no quería hacer una escena ahí. Suspiré. – El punto es que ese día según el fue el más feliz de su vida, y hasta ese momento el mío también…

-Oh-Dios-Mío! – exclamó Rosalie, demasiado 'feliz' para mi gusto – y? salieron juntos o…?

-Oh claro que no! – le dije en un tono de asco que no se de dónde saqué – Seguimos como amigos… bueno yo diría que algo más… No sabría decir como…

-Osea que fueron como 'amigos con derecho a roce'? – interrumpió Alice. Me sorprendí, nunca pensé que ella supiera de eso. – Qué? Porqué me ven así? – dijo fingiendo indignación.

-No lo sé, - dijo Rose levantando los hombros – tal vez sea porque de las tres tú eres la más… - la miró y buscó la palabra correcta – sana?

-Si Alli, - corroboré – no eres precisamente conocedora de esos temas. No que nosotras supieramos… - arqueé una ceja y ella rió.

-Saben qué es lo peor?

-Que?

-Que me sigo juntando con ustedes cuando son tan malas! – dijo como una niña pequeña y nosotras reímos.

-Es que somos irresistibles – suspiró Rose volteando los ojos.

Reímos y estuvimos así un rato hasta que la clase acabó. El profesor nunca llegó, por lo que decidimos salir rápidamente y seguir hasta la siguiente clase, que era Literatura. Mientras caminábamos me pareció ver que Edward y sus amigos nos seguían, así que les pedí a Rose y Alli que camináramos más rápido. Cuando llegamos al salón, me paré en la puerta, aún no había llegado el profesor.

-El punto es, - susurré para que solo me escucharan ellas dos – que no vamos a volver a hablar de esto hasta que cumplamos 70 años.

Ellas rieron por mi ocurrencia, pero les aclaré la situación.

-Es enserio, no quiero que haya nadie que me recuerde lo que pasó esa noche con Edward Cullen.

P.V. Alice

El día transcurrió sin más incidentes. Después de que Bella nos contara su… 'primera vez', (así decidimos llamarle Rose y yo, aunque ella insistía en que esa no contaba) estuvo muy normal. Nosotras nos preocupamos pues pensamos que se sentiría incómoda, que querría estar sola o incluso que no nos hablaría, pero no fue así. De hecho, estuvo más expresiva que de costumbre.

-Vaya Bells, - había opinado Rose – estás toda extrovertida. Segura que no tiene que ver con…?

-Absolutamente NO Rosalie Hale! – dijo Bella riendo, cosa extraña pues pensé que se enojaría – es solo que… me sentí bien contándolo, ya lo había tenido demasiado tiempo guardado. – Después de decir eso, se sonrojó.

-Habrá alguna cosa con la que no te sonrojes, Bells? – me mofé.

-Malvada duende… - dijo ella con fingida indignación – No sé, nunca he hecho una convocatoria para hacer de todo con tal de ver con qué me sonrojo o con que no…

-Ja, ja! – me reí. Que les digo, me hacía feliz verla feliz! – Pero igual no tienes que hacerlo, solo tenemos que llamar a Edward…

Rosalie se empezó a reír como loca, y esperé que Bella explotara con su típico 'No me hace ni puta gracia, Alice' pero eso nunca pasó. '_Qué demonios le pasa a ésta chica hoy?'_ pensé. Pero había que admitirlo, le daba gracias a lo que hubiera pasado.

-Ya, enserio – dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo su risa bruscamente – aún amas a Edward?

-No lo sé Rose, - contestó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza – estoy muy confundida. Según mi estúpido corazón lo amo con todo mi ser, pero según mi cabeza (que es más confiable), lo único que quiero es olvidarlo…

-Osea que volverás con él? Serás su amiga? – dije repentinamente emocionada. Sé que no me importaba el hecho de que volviera con Edward en sí, ni siquiera lo conocía. Me emocionaba el hecho de la reconciliación entre cualquier persona, no sabía porqué.

-Ni de coña Alli! – dijo ella – yo no soy la débil de las historias, y lo sabes…

-Tienes razón – dije asintiendo – no sé de donde saqué eso…

-Uy! – dijo Rose con sarcasmo – Corran! las visiones de Alice atacan de nuevo…

-Eso SÍ no me hace gracia Rosalie Hale! – le dije riendo, e inmediatamente me levanté para perseguirla.

-No me atraparás, Alli! – dijo riéndo Rose, y salió disparada hacia los jardines.

Bella murmuró algo acerca de lo infantiles que éramos, pero percibí la nota de alegría en su voz. Me alegraba que por lo menos no se lo tomara todo mal.

P.V. Edward

Todo ese día, me la pasé con la intriga de porqué había llorado Bella, habría sido mi culpa?. También me pregunté porque me había dado ese golpe… Ah ya. Por insultar a la rubia y por estar a punto de mencionar el secreto más 'oscuro' se su vida. Oscuro? A mí no me parecía tan malo! Solo habíamos pasado la primera vez de los dos tirados en mi cama… Pero bah, yo le restaba importancia. Aunque lo que sí seguiré diciendo, es que ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. Absolutamente.

Durante todas las clases, estuve buscando a Bella de reojo. Aún no nos establecían horario ésta semana, por lo que los maestros nos mandaban a donde querían, y para mi mala suerte, nunca era con Bella. La ví después de mi clase de Matemáticas, pero cuando comencé a seguirla pareciera que se había dado cuenta, pues echó a andar mucho más rápido de lo normal. Me evitaba… Me estaba evitando! Mierda, si ella no quería verme, sería casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Vamos Edward, - me dijo Emmett repentinamente – deja de pensar en ella!

-Déjalo Emm, - intervino Jasper antes de que yo explotara por la interrupción - está pensando… Además, tu te la pasas pensando en Rosalie!

-Si si, y tu en Alice… - rebatió Emm. Jasper se sonrojó, y eso se vio muy cómico.

-El punto, es que él tiene todo el derecho a pensar sin que llegues tú a interrumpirlo… - agradecí eso. Bendito seas, Jasper Rathbone!

-Ah si, si no me equivoco, las clases de valores aquí las dan a las 12.30. - dijo Emmett, irritado por el regaño supuse – Y ya deja de regañarme, niño hippie, que yo no he hecho nada malo!

-Eh Emm, - comenté – no creo que 'hippie' sea precisamente una palabra para describir a Jazz. Podríamos decir 'pacífico' o 'asquerosamente noble'… - dije haciendo señas con las manos, y Emmett se hecho a reír.

-Exacto, - dijo Jasper, supuse que no le había enfadado mi comentario pues era difícil hacerlo enojar – yo pienso que la palabra 'hippie' le quedaría mejor a la chica de allá – dijo señalando con la cabeza en dirección a una chica.

Wow! Para ella SÍ que era adecuado el término. Era bronceada –cosa extraña en un pueblo sin sol, supuse que era extranjera o algo parecido-, tenía cabello negro liso como una tabla hasta la cintura, usaba un vestido demasiado colorido para el frío que hacía y sus ojos eran azules con unas extrañas manchas violetas. Me pregunté si usaba lentillas. Era bonita, sí, pero era lo más que podía decir a su favor.

-Iugh, - dijo Emmett – sí que ella me da miedo!…

-Cálmate Sr. miedoso, – le dije con repentino sarcasmo – que la fijación de tus sueños extraños no es precisamente un angelito…

-Si, - corroboró Jasper – la rubia no parece precisamente la imagen de la bondad…

-Si que lo es, - dijo Emmett indignado. No podía comprender como se indignaba por algo así, simplemente ni la conocía! – es mi ángel… - repentinamente su semblante se suavizó, y emitió un suspiro demasiado "femenino".

-Uh, y el pacifista soy yo! – se mofó Jasper.

-Puede que ella sea un 'ángel'… – le dije dibujando las comillas en el aire – pero es uno psicópata! Demonios Emmett!

-Como quieran, pero en cualquier caso es mía.

Jasper y yo reímos ante tal insinuación y continuamos el camino a la próxima clase. Definitivamente, Emmett estaba loco. Pero por lo menos la rubia no tenía nada contra él, y seguro que no le sería difícil sentirse atraída hacia mi amigo. Después de todo, cuando Emmett quería algo, casi siempre lo conseguía. Pero yo no contaba con la misma suerte, pues Bella, el amor de mi vida, me estaba evitando y yo no tenía de la menor idea de porqué. Yo sabía que ese beso le había gustado tanto como a mí. Pero entonces, qué andaba mal?

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Jajajaja…. Me gusta lo q pasa dsps!

Epaa! Qe si quieren leer el prox cap…

Espero mínimo 10 reviews con opiniones d éste y el otro fic q haré…

Hasta q los tenga actualizaré xD…

Apart d q este cap está largo ¬¬…

Les iba a poner otro P.V. Bella pero entoncs tendría q poner más… y me quedo sin páginas! X_x… Comprendan plz ^^… bienn;

puess… en mi Twitter ya dice q es oficial q hago un new fic…

y améé el Tráiler d New Moon y los MTV!

Bueno ya, me calmo ¬¬ xD…

Espero mis reviews! Los Amo!! C'ya! ")


	9. 9 Día ajetreado

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme! Los pondré en papel especial en el fic… Este u otro. Gracias! ^^. **_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Bella

Era sábado en la mañana y maldije internamente por no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior, pues los rayos de luz del sol se filtraban por la cortina dándome de lleno en la cara. Cuando elegí la habitación con balcón, supe que algo había de desventaja. Alice y Rose también tenían balcones, pero eran más como una gran ventana o un pequeño balcón, según como se viera. El de mi cuarto, si era balcón, pero no enorme. Justo como para que tres personas pudieran charlar sin apretujarse. Me levanté, corrí la cortina y me volví a acostar. Para cuando me levanté, eran las 7.02 a.m., pero el sueño no me duró mucho, pues pareciera que 5 minutos después, por la puerta pasó un borrón que descorrió la cortina del balcón y las sábanas de mi cama.

-Alli, - dije irritada pues tenía sueño – solo 10 minutos más…

-Ni hablar señorita! – dijo con su estúpido 'ánimo matutino' – Sabes que día es hoy?

-El día de Alice para joder a Bella? – dije moviendo la cabeza con pesadez – No lo sé, Alli, ilumíname por favor…

-Bueno, - comenzó ella mientras se iba hasta mi armario. Hoy tocaba tortura. – Es sábado y hace frío, pero eso no detiene los planes. Hoy vas a cenar con tus padres!

-Vamos – corregí con una mueca.

-Vamos. – aceptó riendo.

Suspiré, era imposible apostar contra Alice. Al saber que ahora milagrosamente su rara hija tenía amigas, mis padres nos habían invitado a cenar a las tres. Muy 'considerado' de su parte… Algo se traían entre manos. Mi padre había dicho que era una sorpresa para mí, pero yo aún tenía mis dudas.

-Rose ya se ha despertado? – pregunté.

-La he despertado hace cinco minutos – dijo mientras continuaba revoloteando por la habitación, como un pequeño huracán en pijama rosa – ahora mismo está en la ducha, o debería.

-Seguro que ya está adentro – dije convencida, a nadie le gustaba despertar la ira de Alice. Puede que ella fuera pequeña, pero su ira era mil veces más grande que ella.

-Si, es posible… pero bueno, tú – dijo señalándome con una cabezada – entra a la ducha. Tienes diez minutos. Iremos de compras.

-Pero Alli… - dije intentando convencerla de que ya teníamos suficiente ropa. Era cierto, casi nunca usábamos la misma ropa dos veces gracias a Alice, que la trataba como si fuera desechable y para quién nunca era suficiente el tiempo de compras. Se obsesionaba, hasta con las compras de la comida!

-Pero nada, Bella. – dijo repentinamente seria – Ahora entra a la ducha antes de que se me ocurra hacerte un peinado extravagante…

-No! – prácticamente salté de la cama y corrí hacia el baño. La escuché reírse y pensé que aunque yo había exagerado, cuando Alice decía que tenías 10 minutos, eran 10. Ni más ni menos.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me desvestí. Entré a la bañera, que aún no estaba llena, y me dí cuenta de que el agua estaba helando. Tirité bajo el chorro de agua y me apresuré a lavarme, como siempre me tardé de más con el cabello. Cuando terminé, salí de la tina y me envolví con una toalla larga y negra, y usé otra igual para mi pelo. Al entrar en mi habitación, descubrí que sobre la cama estaba mi pantalón favorito, de mezclilla negra; y una blusa blanca de manga larga, muy ligera. Demasiado ligera. No había dicho Alice que hacía frío afuera? Junto a todo estaban mis Converse de bota negros, y una nota escrita con un bolígrafo violeta que decía:

Bella:

No tardes en vestirte. Sé que la blusa es muy fina, pero usarás la chaqueta negra de broches, así que estarás cómoda. Si te pusiera una más gruesa te acalorías. Baja a desayunar en cuanto acabes, hoy puedes peinarte y maquillarte como quieras. No tardes!

-Alice

Suspiré y me vestí rápidamente. Por lo menos hoy podía hacer todo más o menos a mi gusto. Me cepillé el cabello y me lo amarré en una cola de caballo. Solo me delineé los ojos y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, no quería exagerar. Bajé 15 minutos más tarde, Alice y Rose ya estaban allí. Alice llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla muy parecido al mío pero en azul, una blusa verde lima y unos Converse verdes también. Rose se puso un pantalón blanco, una blusa roja y unos tenis iguales a los de Alli y los míos, en rojo. Todas, pero más yo, teníamos cientos de pares de Converse, de todos colores y estilos. Me encantaban, eran de mis marcas preferidas. Alice tenía el cabello como siempre alborotado y Rosalie se lo había recogido como yo.

-Al fin bajas! – dijo Alice sentada en la cocina. Estaba tomando un cuenco de cereales y Rosalie unos huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días Bells, - saludó Rose.

-Buenos días, Rose. Alli – dije mirándola – no he tardado tanto!

-Eso piensas tú… – dijo riendo – En fin, desayunas?

-Claro! – me dí la vuelta y me dirigí al tostador. – Pero hoy solo quiero unas tostadas…

-Bien - dijo Rose.

-Si, maravilloso – interrumpió Alice – pero me temo que deben apurarse o llegaremos tarde!

Después de algunas quejas de nuestra parte, y muchas carreras pues Alice seguía sobre nosotras, salimos del apartamento hacia el centro comercial. Rose y Alice en el BMW y yo en mi moto.

-Llegué antes – les dije cuando las encontré por fin, pues llegamos con cinco minutos de diferencia. Yo primero.

-Ah si ok, - dijo Alice tomándonos por el brazo a las dos antes de que Rosalie pudiera rebatir – pero vamos!

Nos arrastró dentro de la tienda, y nos obligó a pasar por cada una de las tiendas de ahí. Por fin, después de lo que me parecieron mil tiendas, llegamos a una en la que ella se fijó en especial.

-Vestidos de noche?! – le pregunté, o más bien grité.

-Si Bells, - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – para la cena de hoy!

-Alli, mis padres nunca dijeron que…

-Ah, pero si que es cena de gala. Así que vamos! – Con eso, ella dio el tema por cerrado.

Estuvimos en la tienda más de una hora, pero al final valió la pena pues cada quién encontró un vestido perfecto. Alice me eligió un vestido azul, pues yo no quería elegir, un poco por arriba de las rodillas, sin tirantes y con brillos por doquier. Era precioso, tenía que admitirlo. Rosalie se compró un vestido rojo, rojo pasión que según Alice era el tono que mejor le quedaba. Era como el mío pero más largo, y los brillos solo estaban en la parte del pecho. Alice se compró un vestido negro, más largo que el mío pero menos que el de Rose, con franjas de pedrería blanca abajo. Los zapatos los eligió Alice del mismo color del vestido de cada quién.

-Alice! – le dije al ver los zapatos con tacón enorme que me había elegido – pretendes que me mate o qué?

-No seas dramática Bells, solo será una noche…

-Nada! Usaré mis Converse ya que tu me has elegido el vestido.

-Pero Bells, éstos te quedan bien y…

-Pero nada Alice – dije negando con la cabeza – me quedo mis Converse.

Ella suspiró y asintió. Sabía que no la dejaría ganar.

Nos quedamos otra hora más tomando un café en un Starbucks, y regresamos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos eran apenas las 5.00 p.m., pero Alice insistió en prepararnos a esa hora.

-Alice, nos citaron a las 7.00! – dijo Rosalie, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de comenzar a arreglarnos 2 hrs. antes.

-Si, lo sé. Pero las dejaré impresionantes, ya lo verán.

Nosotras suspiramos. Se llevó 30 minutos con cada una, pero sí que valió la pena. Después de enfundarnos a cada quién nuestros respectivos vestido y zapatos, nos llevó a su habitación para trabajar en su entorno 'natural'. Comenzó con Rose. Le onduló el pelo suavemente y puso un pasador de diamantes en él. La maquilló los ojos con tonos que iban con el color del vestido, y los labios con lápiz labial rojo y brillo transparente. A mí, me alisó el cabello hasta que quedó como si estuviera mojado y lo dejó suelto, me coloreó los ojos de un tono azul igual al vestido y la boca en un rosa pálido, muy natural. Ella se maquilló con ojos Smooke y labios rosados. Las tres quedamos geniales, eso había que admitirlo.

Estuvimos listas a las 6.30. Justo a tiempo. Hoy me iría con Alli y Rose en el Porshe, pues Alice no quería que me arruinara el peinado y todo.

-Vamos Alli, - le dije cuando llevaba 15 minutos conduciendo – puedes ir más rápido!

-No seas impaciente Bells… - dijo Rosalie.

-No es impaciencia, es que por dios, conduces como una abuelita, Alice!

-No te metas con mi conducción! – rebatió – si vamos más rápido nos partiremos el cuello.

Me callé por la paz y mejor me dediqué a mirar por la ventana los 10 minutos restantes del trayecto, mientras ellas hablaban de moda y todo eso.

Al llegar, le indiqué a Alice que siguiera el camino de entrada, y le dejamos el auto a un empleado que fue a estacionarlo. Subimos los escalones que estaban frente a la casa y toqué la puerta.

-Señorita Swan. – saludó con una cabezada el mayordomo, Alfred, con una sonrisa. El era de mis personas favoritas en la casa, estaba allí desde antes de que yo hubiera nacido – Como estás Isabella?

-Hey Alfie! – dije y lo abracé. – Estoy bien, gracias. Como estás tú?

-Bien también. – dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Cuando los volvió a abrir, habló. – Bueno, pasa niña! Y sería un honor si nos presentaras a tus amigas…

-Oh claro! – me dí la vuelta y les indiqué a Rose y Alli que pasaran – Alfie, ellas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Green. Alli, Rose, el es Alf… red. Alfred. – dije al ver la mirada que me dirigía él cuando lo llamaba por el 'sobrenombre' que le había puesto. – Trabaja aquí desde antes de que yo naciera, y es un gran amigo de la familia.

-Encantado – dijo Alfie, siempre educado.

-Igualmente – dijeron tímidamente Alli y Rose. Me reí mentalmente. Alfie era genial!

-Bueno, Isabella, supongo que sabes que tus padres tie… - comenzó a decir Alf, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-Bella! – dijo un borrón que salió del vestíbulo y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme – Isabella! Oh como te he extrañado pequeña!

-Sue! – dije reconociéndola. Ella había sido mi niñera siempre. – Chicas, ella es Sue Clearweater. Es mi niñera – dije sonrojándome.

Alice y Rose rieron bajito y la saludaron.

-Bien Sue, - dijo Alfie algo mosqueado por la interrupción – le decía a Isabella que sus padres tienen una sorpresa para ella.

-Oh sí!. – dijo Sue golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano, como si se reclamara el haber olvidado algo – Aunque de hecho Alfred, son dos.

-Genial – bufé – con lo que me gustan las sorpresas…

-No seas arisca Isabella Swan. - dijo Sue.

-Bueno, era solo un comentario…

-Basta de comentarios, - intervino Alfie – vamos al comedor, que tus padres llegarán pronto. Isabella, señoritas. – dijo mientras nos indicaba que lo siguiéramos con un gesto del brazo.

-Nos vemos luego, Isabella, señoritas – se despidió Sue, pero mis amigas la cortaron diciendo:

-Oh por favor, dígame Rose...

-Y a mí Alli...

-Muy bien, nos vemos, Bella, Rose, Alli – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Alfie nos condujo por el pasillo principal hasta el comedor, que se veía el doble de grande de lo que yo recordaba. Estaba pintado del mismo color marfil que todo el interior de la casa exceptuando las habitaciones, tenía una chimenea en la pared del fondo, enormes ventanales, una mesa enorme tallada de colección al centro de la estancia y sobre ella un candelabro gigante también. Exactamente como lo recordaba, pero más grande.

Junto a la chimenea se veían dos puertas, una a cada lado. Si no me equivocaba, la de la izquierda era una entrada hacia la cocina, y la de la derecha era hacia la sala de estar. A mi madre le gustaba todo este estilo medieval.

-Hey, que grande está esto! – me dijo Alice cuando Alfie nos hubo dejado en el comedor diciendo que mis padres llegarían pronto. – Mis padres prefieren un estilo 'futurista' y todo es tipo robot en casa…

-Mis padres se quedaron en el siglo XXI, - dijo Rosalie riendo – la mía es una casa grande, pero normal.

-Bueno, creo que ahora tienen idea de cómo son mis padres.

Reímos las tres, pero después nos quedamos calladas, pues se escuchó el sonido de un auto afuera.

-Debe ser papá – les dije – enseguida se nos unirán, supongo.

Milagrosamente acerté, pues dos minutos después Carlisle entró por la puerta que conducía al salón, con Esme agarrada de su brazo. Carlisle iba vestido con un traje negro, que seguramente le había elegido Esme, y Esme llevaba un vestido verde musgo largo hasta los pies, muy estilo 'Esme', es decir colonial.

-Oh querida! – saludó Esme soltándose del brazo de Carlisle y prácticamente corriendo a abrazarme – te echamos de menos! No es así, Carlisle?

-Claro que si cariño, - aceptó papá – pero bueno, no vas a presentarnos a tus amigas, querida?

Por el tono en el que dijo 'tus amigas', supuse que esperaba que le contara su historial.

-Claro padre, - dije – ellas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Green – dije señalando a cada una al decir su nombre.

-Es un gusto, Sr. Swan – dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo, con una elegancia sacada de no se dónde.

-Igualmente lindas. – dijo Carlisle inclinando la cabeza – soy Carlisle Swan, por favor llámenme Carlisle. Y ella es mi esposa, Esme, la madre de Bella.

-Esme Swan, - dijo mamá abrazándolas – díganme Esme, por favor.

Se presentaron y por fin nos sentamos a cenar. Alli y Rose les contaron como nos conocimos y otros detalles. Dejamos de hablar para comenzar a cenar. Los empleados habían preparado una cena 'especial'. Hicieron una sopa que nunca había comido, ni recordé su nombre, solo supe que estaba deliciosa, y de segundo plato unos filetes marinados. Todo muy bueno, y con ensalada de lechuga, tomates y algunas frutas y vino tinto. Ellos lo tomaban siempre, así que nosotras pedimos agua después de la primera copa. No queríamos salir en mal estado de allí.

-Bien cariño, - comenzó Carlisle de repente, lo que me tomó por sorpresa – recuerdas que te teníamos una sorpresa?

-Dos – corrigió Esme.

-Como olvidarlo – suspiré – de qué se trata?

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti misma. Ness, podrías venir por favor?

Ness? De que hablaban?

-Ya voy tío Carlisle! – contestó una voz femenina proveniente del primer piso. Se escucharon pasos desde las escaleras y enseguida apareció una chica. Ness… Renesmee! Renesmee Carlie Swan!. Ella era un poco más alta que yo, pálida como toda la familia. Era hija de uno de los hermanos de mi padre, pues mi madre era hija única. Tenía el pelo entre pelirrojo y cobrizo, como mi tía, y unos ojazos café chocolate preciosos, muy parecidos a los míos. Era delgada. Y era mi prima favorita. Iba vestida con un vestido morado, parecido al de mi madre, pero más corto y se le veía bien. Sus padres también eran algo… conservadores.

-Nessie! – grité cuando la reconocí, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola Bells! – me saludó con entusiasmo cuando nos hubimos vuelto a sentar, después de que ella me abrazara también.

-Dónde están mis tíos? – pregunté antes de tomar un sorbo de mi agua. Estaba tan emocionada, que casi me ahogo al beber.

-Peter y Charlotte han ido a una reunión, volverán en unas horas – intervino Esme.

-Ok… Eh Ness! Te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen.

-Mucho gusto – saludó Ness con un movimiento de cabeza – yo soy Renesmee Carlie Swan, pero pueden decirme Ness…

-Igualmente, puedes decirme Rose – saludó mi amiga rubia.

-A mi dime Alli – le dijo la duende y acto seguido la abrazó.

-Madre! Padre! Ésta es la sorpresa o me piensan sacar algo más? – dije riendo. Ellos rieron también y me contestaron.

-Mmm… en parte. Ésta es una de las dos sorpresas.

-Ah, ok. – No me preocupó el hecho de que hubiera otra sorpresa, estaba demasiado feliz – Y Ness, porqué han venido? No me lo tomes a mal, me encanta, pero… Yo los hacía en Londres aún!

-Sí, sí así es – se explicó – solo que papá ha tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones… un mes más o menos – dijo encogiendo los hombros – y pensó que sería bueno venir a quedarnos con ustedes… aunque no sabía que ya no vivías aquí, Bells…

-Si me hubieran avisado, hubiera venido enseguida – dije mirando acusadoramente a Carlisle y Esme, que sonrieron como intentando excusarse.

-Cariño, era una sorpresa…

-Claro.

Seguimos cenando sin incidentes. Mis padres quedaron maravillados con mis amigas, y ellas con mis padres. Ness y yo aún no entendíamos su fascinación por ellos y cada cosa que decían, cuando terminamos de cenar y las empleadas recogieron la mesa. Nos fuimos a la sala de estar, según ellos para que estuviéramos más 'cómodos'. Pero algo se traían entre manos, y yo lo sabía. Supuse que sería la sorpresa número dos. Estuvimos charlando un poco más, y después de 20 min. dijeron lo que suponía.

-Bueno cariño, - comenzó Carlisle – no crees que ya es el momento de nuestra segunda sorpresa?

-No lo se amor, - dijo Esme, parecía preocupada.

-Estoy seguro que le encantará, podría apostar mi Aston Martin plata a que lo adora. – Su Aston Martin? Vaya, seguro que me encantaría. A Carlisle se le veía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Está bien, no hacen falta las apuestas – los animé – solo suéltenlo.

Ellos se miraron con complicidad y Esme fue la que habló.

-Bueno, como casi no estás en casa y nadie más aquí lo usaría, pensamos que sería mejor ponerlo en tu habitación…

-Hemos tenido que mover un poco para que cupiera, - dijo Carlisle arqueando una ceja. – Es un verdadero desastre allí…

-Bueno Ness, podrías llevar a Bella y sus amigas a ver su regalo? Nosotros esperaremos aquí – pidió mamá.

-Claro tía Esme – dijo Ness – Vamos! – al decir esto nos jaló a las tres escaleras arriba.

Tardamos unos cinco minutos en llegar, pues mi habitación estaba en el cuarto piso y las escaleras eran bastante largas. Al llegar, Nessie se paró frente a la puerta, impidiéndonos la entrada.

-Antes, - dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios, indicando que no la interrumpiera justo cuando iba a replicar – debes prometer que si no te gusta, fingirás que lo amas y les agradecerás a tus padres. Les dije que lo amarías y no quiero quedarles mal. – sonrió.

-Claro, claro – dije aún con la boca tapada por su dedo el cual aparté dos segundos después – solo déjame ver!

Alice y Rosalie estaban igual de emocionadas que yo, así que al vernos a las tres ella suspiró, dijo algo como "Espero que te guste Bells", y abrió la puerta. Cuando vi de que se trataba, estuve a punto de infartarme. La habitación estaba llena de ropa nueva y accesorios de esos que les gusta a las chicas 'normales' pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Ahí donde solía estar mi 'mini biblioteca' (que había sido movida junto a mi cama, pues había suficiente espacio ahí) había un gran piano de cola, negro, marca Steinway, con una pequeña inscripción en letras doradas manuscritas en la tapa de las teclas, que rezaba 'You are my life now'.

-"You are my life now? – pregunté incrédula a Ness cuando salí de mi asombro, unos segundos después que Rose y Alli. Cuando ellas salieron de shock, corrieron hacia la ropa.

-Bueno – dijo Ness encogiéndose de hombros – ya sabes como son tus padres, igual que los míos, no tenían ni idea de que nos gusta… Así que me encargué de escogerla yo…

-Y de dónde sacaste esa?

-Es que era eso o 'La haine de tous nos coeurs s'en vole la haine qui brûle toute seule sans aucune chance de trouver un logement dans nos âmes' me pareció muy larga y no muy apropiada…

-Que significa?

-'El odio de todos nuestros corazones es robado de ellos, el odio que se quema solo sin una oportunidad de encontrar un lugar en nuestras almas'. Creo. Algo así me dijo el vendedor, y pensé que no le encontraba sentido para ti. Por eso escogí 'You are my life now'. No te gusta? – Ness pareció preocupada.

-Me encanta Ness, - dije sinceramente – solo quería saber el porqué.

-Oh que bien – suspiró aliviada. – Bueno, la segunda parte de tu sorpresa… Ellos dijeron que te gustaría… - dijo mientras señalaba con una cabezada el enorme armario lleno de ropa nueva. - Quiero que sepas, que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto - dijo alzando las manos al ver la cara que puse cuando lo vi.

-Les agradezco eso aunque prueba que no me conocen nada – dije riendo tristemente – pero en verdad el piano me encantó.

-Claro, fue idea mía – dijo ella y reímos. Alli y Rose seguían viendo la ropa y con un suspiro me uní a ellas. Fue mala idea, pero lo hice.

Me probaron casi todo (mis padres por lo menos habían acertado en mi talla), y ellas fueron felices tratándome como a una muñeca. Incluso Nessie se les unió, olvidaba que lamentablemente también era una maniática de las compras, y juntarla con Alice no fue una buena idea. Una vez que me probaron todo, me volví a poner el vestido y bajamos. Mis padres charlaban tranquilamente, y cuando me vieron aparecer, sonrieron.

-Y? – preguntó Esme – te gustaron los regalos?

-Me encantaron – respondí, por lo menos era mitad sincera – Gracias! – los abracé con fuerza y nos sentamos todas de nuevo.

-Quiero decirles, que le encantó el piano con todo y la inscripción, - bromeó Ness – y también quiero recordarles que fue mi idea…

-Si claro, Ness, no lo olvidaremos – dijo Carlisle sarcásticamente y todos reímos.

Estábamos hablando acerca de cómo nos iba en la escuela, cuando el timbre sonó. Las empleadas estaban en la cocina y yo quería tomar un poco de aire, así que me ofrecí a abrir.

-Enserio, papá, yo iré.

-Bien – replicó él, aún no muy convencido.

Reí ante la ocurrencia de que él pensara que yo no supiera ni siquiera como abrir una puerta mientras llegaba hasta el vestíbulo, pero cuando abrí la puerta, pensé que hubiera sido mejor que mandaran a alguien más a abrir.

-Y tu que coño haces aquí? – exploté.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well… Se que solo fue un P.V, pero OMG! Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya me queda muy poco de lo que he escrito… Y si se me acaba que hago? Cuando rescate los archivos d mi PC les subiré caps más largo ;D I Promise ^^… Well; para ****saraglamourosa**** …**** , le informo que Alli & Jazz comenzarán a salir al mismo tiempo que Rose y Emmett, y se gustan desde el principio ;) Solo q no les adelantaré muzho muahajajjaa… En finn; mañana subo mas q debo dormir zZz… xD; Well; espero Reviewss! Y q les haya gustado el cap d hoyy ;D… Descansen! See u later! ")**


	10. 10 Mal inicio de velada

Waaa! Goosshh!! Enserioo, me haría muy muy muy feliz que leyeran apart d este el último fic q hice… Deoos! Me encantaría q les gustara a to2… Plzz!! Djen reviewsss!... Esté tmbn va x mi Cedeziitha… xq donde el idiota al q cortó x teléfono le haga algo… ¬¬ me lo pendejeoo! ¬¬ Bueno ya xD… Les pido q lean el otro fic ^^… A leer! ^^

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme! Los pondré en papel especial en el fic… Este u otro. Gracias! ^^.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Edward

Cuando mis padres llamaron para que fuera yo en busca de Carlisle Swan, no me opuse. Ellos me pidieron que le pidiera que firmara unas cosas de no se qué. Como Carlisle es médico aparte de empresario y todo eso, me dijeron que el sabría de que hablaba. Fui a buscarlo a su oficina, y como me dijeron que no estaba, decidí ir a buscarlo a su casa. Supuse que no le importaría, pues nunca se había opuesto a mis visitas, todo lo contrario: le alegraba que Bella no estuviera 'sola'. Así que salí de su oficina hacia su casa, pensando que Bella estaría en su departamento con la duende y la psicópata. Grave error.

Dejé el Volvo con el empleado que ya me conocía, y subí las escaleras del porche. Toqué el timbre por pura educación. Cuando Bella vivía aquí y no estábamos peleados, yo entraba cuando se me daba la gana. Me quedé esperando un minuto, hasta que escuché risitas detrás de la puerta. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, sabía que no lo peinaría pues era prácticamente imposible, pero esperaba poder hacer algo. Pero cuando abrieron, no pude usar mi diálogo previamente practicado, pues la persona que abrió fue nada más y nada menos que la misma Bella.

Ella paró de reír bruscamente cuando me vio, y puso cara de espanto.

-Y tu que coño haces aquí? – Genial, así me recibía y eso que apenas empezaba la noche.

-Vaya Bella, - dije ignorando su estado de humor y pasando de largo, conocía bien la casa. Casi tanto como a ella – no puedo hacer una visita de cortesía? Además, creo que esa no es la forma correcta de hablar para una persona de tu clase y…

Ella suspiró.

-Que quieres, Edward? – dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, supuse que intentaba controlarse y no matarme en ese mismo instante con sus padres presentes.

-Así está mejor – dije asintiendo – y la verdad, solo quería hablar con Carlisle.

-Tienes suerte, el está aquí y…

-Hey! dije solo QUERÍA, tiempo pasado. Ahora que veo que estás aquí, creo que sería mejor decir 'quiero rogarle a Carlisle'.

-Que?

-Ya me oíste, le rogaré que te cases conmigo. Seguro que lo aprueba.

-Q-Qué?! – se quedó quieta un segundo, y después me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Ouch! – Dije sobándome – era broma, Bells…

-Eso te pasa por decir estupideces.

-Aunque ten por seguro que algún día no te va a parecer tan estúpido como parece… Incluso vas a aceptar.

-Puedes dejar de decir idioteces? Ahora llamo a Carlisle.

-Gracias amor. - dije para hacerla enojar más. Funcionó. Cuando me hizo un gesto que me indicó que ella pensaba que no volvería a verla en la noche, yo me acerqué para darle un beso en la 'mejilla'. Ella vio mis intenciones y como buena anfitriona, se acercó para responderlo, pero justo cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, me dí la vuelta y la besé en la boca. Me encantó, si hay que decirlo. Ella se quedó estática y cuando se separó de mí, se puso roja como un tomate.

-Te odio – masculló.

-Yo también te quiero. - le dije – Te haré saber que opina Carlisle de nuestro matrimonio!

Ella no contestó, solo salió caminando hacia la sala con los puños apretados. Hasta que hizo eso, no me había fijado como iba vestida. Llevaba su cabello ondulado, y un vestido ceñido y corto azul… Azul?! ahora el azul era mi color favorito con mucho más razón. Llevaba Converse (que sorpresa!). Me quedé prácticamente babeando, hasta que me dí cuenta de donde estaba y supuse que sería mejor componerme antes de que Carlisle viniera.

Escuché a Bella decirle a su padre que yo estaba aquí, y a Carlisle levantarse del sofá, diciendo que volvería pronto… Espera, tenían visitas?

-Edward! – saludó Carlisle en cuanto entró al recibidor.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, - dije tendiéndole la mano – como está hoy?

-Fabuloso Edward, gracias. Como estás tú? y Edward y Elizabeth?

-Se encuentran geniales, muchas gracias.

-Bueno muchacho, es que Bella no te ha invitado a pasar? – dijo extrañado.

-Bueno, Bella y yo tuvimos una pequeña 'diferencia', y supongo que aún no lo ha olvidado…

-Bah, esa muchacha, siempre es así… Pero yo si te invitaré a pasar. Vienes sólo?

-Si…

-Genial! Supongo que tus padres no están en la ciudad, y espero que puedas quedarte un rato.

-Sería genial, muchas gracias… - En mi mente se iba formando un plan algo retorcido, pero que supuse podría funcionar, para que Bella me perdonara.

-Hombre, pasa! – me dio unas palmadas en la espalda indicándome que pasara, cerró la puerta y caminamos hacia la sala.

-Edward! – en cuando Esme me vio, se levantó del sofá y casi corrió a abrazarme. Ella era como mi segunda madre, siempre preocupada por mí. Por lo menos le caía bien a mi futura suegra!... _'Estás enfermo, Edward. No creo que te cases con ella…' _Las vocecillas que resonaban en mi cabeza solían indicarme que SÍ estaba loco, pero no me importó en ese momento. – Cariño, como estás?

-Muy bien, gracias Esme. Cómo estás tú? – Miré de reojo el sofá donde estaba Bella con las visitas… Mierda! No contaba con que sus visitas fueran la duende y la psicópata… Pero había alguien más… Ah, era una de sus primas. Creo que era la que me caía genial.

-También, gracias cariño… - me soltó y volteó a ver a Bella – Bella! Ness! Saluden a Edward!...

-Ya lo he saludado, madre – dijo Bella con una sonrisa fingida – Alli, Rose, ya conocen a Edward…

-Ah si, hola – dijo la rubia con voz monótona y aburrida.

-Hola, Edward – dijo Alice, un poco más animada que Rosalie pero no al extremo.

-Hola – saludé con la misma voz que Rosalie.

-Hola Edward – dijo Ness, si era quien yo recordaba. Me saludó algo más animada, pero igual sin exagerar. Ella me había ayudado a convencer a Bella en segundo grado que me ayudara a estudiar, una temporada que estuvo aquí.

-Hola Ness – contesté.

-Bueno querido, siéntate! – me dijo Esme, tan animada como siempre.

-Gracias Esme.

Me preguntaron como me iba, como estaban mis padres y otras cosas. Pero yo solo me estaba fijando en Bella, que me miraba con algo parecido al odio, pero menos intenso. Una vez miré a su prima, que nos miraba alternadamente a los dos, seguro preguntándose que había pasado. Pasó una hora aproximadamente, y entonces pasó algo que sin duda ayudaría a mi plan, a menos que la suerte no estuviera de mi lado y la psicópata y la duende se quedaran a dormir o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, - dijo Carlisle mirando su reloj de pulsera – debemos irnos. Quedamos con unos amigos en media hora. – Se levantó del sofá, con Esme siguiéndolo. – Edward, sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Señoritas, - les habló a las amigas de Bella – fue un placer.

-Igualmente. – respondieron con una sonrisa.

-También pueden quedarse tanto tiempo como quieran…

-De hecho Sr. Swa… Carlisle, - dijo Alice – tenemos que volver al departamento. Supongo que Bella querrá quedarse a dormir aquí por lo menos hoy, así que será en otra ocasión. No queremos arruinar su momento, después de todo, ya tenía tiempo que no los visitaba.

Bella y la psicópata se quedaron con la boca abierta. Alice había hecho un milagro! Debería conocer a Jasper, tenían la misma pinta de ayudantes de Edward.

-S-si… - dijo la rubia, al parecer no le convencía el plan pero no iba a contradecir a Alice.

-Chicas, no es necesario… - intentó intervenir Bella, pero sabía que todo estaba perdido – Bueno, igual supongo que Edward se querrá ir a su departamento, y…

-Oh no Bella, corazón – sabía que sus padres estaban ahí, por eso la había llamado así. Vi como sus padres se miraban emocionados y ella se sonrojaba – mis padres no están en casa, así que no tengo prisa por irme a…

-Perfecto! – exclamó Esme antes de que terminara la frase – Bella y Nessie se quedarán más seguras si se queda un hombre confiable acompañándolas…

-Tía Esme… - quiso intervenir Ness, supuse que para salvar a su prima, pero la miré y le rogué con la mirada que no me arruinara el plan. Ella suspiró y se quedó callada. Luego continuó – Si, puede que así sea.

-Madre, - dijo Bella, aún sonrojada – creo que a Edward no le gustará quedarse de niñera toda la noche…

-No te preocupes linda, - respondió Esme – se que a Edward no le importará… O si, Edward?

-Claro que no. Después de todo, llego a una casa vacía. – Me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia a lo que dije.

-Ves! Está decidido, se quedará. Chicas, traen auto o…?

Cuando Esme habló, las amigas de Bella salieron de shock. Dijeron que si traían auto y luego salieron con Bella al porche, se escuchó el suave ronroneo del motor de un auto y Bella entró de regreso a la casa, suspirando. Supuse que se habían ido ya. Ahora, a deshacerme de Nessie…

-Bueno, ya que se fueron, nos vemos princesa. – Le dieron un beso en la frente a Bella que se sonrojó de nuevo – Ness, descansa. - otro beso – Edward, gracias por el favor. Descansa también. – me abrazaron.

Y después salieron a toda prisa por la puerta.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Jajaja… Gooossshhh! Amoo éste cappp!! Ya viene lo BUENOO!! e_e… Síí! ESO bueno e_e xD… Para mis Frutigirls… Xd… Well; tngo sueño ._. si quieren saber cuando escribo y dejarme un msj… pasen x mi Twitter ^^ www. Twitter . com / _StupidLamb Jaj… Well; o mi mail (en perfil) ^^. See you later! ^^

ESPERO REVIEWS!

ESPERO REVIEWS!

ESPERO REVIEWS!

ESPERO REVIEWS!

ESPERO REVIEWS!


	11. 11 Eso es chantaje, Edward!

**Heyy my readerss! xD… A ver… contestaréé los reviews akí:**

_**1) Pao (-_twilight__adiction_-): OMEEE! **__**Mii niñaa, leístee! OMFE OMFE OMFEE 1OOO grxx!! Jej, spero q t siga gustando ;D y tmbn t adoro 1OOO.8.1OOO… XD… See u! ^^**_

_**2) **__**deniziithaw**__**: Muajajajajaj se reconciliarán… Más fuerte en el prox. Cap e_e xD**_

_**3) **__**EdwardKaname**__**: Eppaaa! Como q si sigue siendo hombre? Fuck, chica! La única patada q le dá Bells en… sus partes prudentes xD es en un cap anterior… Y si… será más hombre que NUNCAA! xD**_

_**4) **__**AkHaNe**__**: Jajajaj como pudo Edward deshacerse de Ness cn un VOLVOO?! xD… Y creeme, la chica q en mi vida real es mi 'hija' Nessie, le encanta el volvo… Quiso aparecer en el fic, pero como pensé que sería muy prematuro que siendo una historia digamos "moderna", Bella & Ed tuvieran una hija a la primera… Tal vez en el otro fic passe, pero en este noo creo ;DD**_

_**5) **__**sanbla**__**: Noooo!! Como seráá Ness la mala d la historia?! Noo! Mi Nessie real me mataría si fuera mala! X_x xD… Lo q si le tuve q asegurar es q ella se quedaría con Jacob -.-u… Oopsss! Revelé mucho!! =$ xD**_

**Bueno… así responderé los reviews d ahora en adelant ;D… Ahh!! X ciertoou…**

**Les tengo una noticia de lo peor… pero primero, lean el fic (porq no quiero q lean la noticia y dejen de leer D: ). Y si quieren otro cap, lean el comment final, plz! ^^**

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme! Los pondré en papel especial en el fic… Este u otro. Gracias! ^^.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Nessie

Desde que Edward se ofreció a 'cuidarnos' supe que algo tramaba. Bella se quedó muy tensa cuando sus padres le pidieron a Edward que se quedara, y se quedó así después de que se fueron. Me dijo que subiría a cambiarse el vestido por el pijama y a dormir, me deseó buenas noches y se fue, no sin dirigirle una mirada de odio a Edward antes de subir por las escaleras. Edward suspiró.

-Tienes idea de que pasa con tu prima?

-No, - respondí alzando los hombros – supongo que tu sí.

-Cierto. Lo sé.

-Dímelo.

-No.

-Que?!

-Ness, necesito un favor – dijo y volteó a verme. Puso cara de chantaje emocional.

-Que quieres?

-Nada muy complicado, - dijo moviendo la mano en un ademán para quitarle importancia – solo que… te vayas.

-Me estás echando de la casa de mi prima? – pregunté sarcástica.

-No, solo te pido que me dejes nada más ésta noche con ella. Solos.

-No se Edward… - Claro que no los quería dejar solos!... Pero suponía que quería hablar con ella…

-Vamos Ness!... – dijo casi rogando – Es más, te daré opciones: Puedes irte de fiesta toda la noche o irte a dormir al apartamento de Bella, en su cuarto…

-Solo dos? – No me convencía esto…

-Es todo lo que se me ocurrió, dije te daré opciones, nunca dije te daré 'muchas' opciones, cierto?

-Cierto. No conozco a nadie que no sean mi familia o las amigas de Bella por aquí, así que supongo que escogería la segunda opción.

-Eso es un sí?

-Dije escogería, no dije escogeré.

-Ok… eso es un sí?

-No se dónde viven!...

Sacó un papel doblado de la bolsa derecha de su chaqueta y me lo dio. Lo leí, estaba toda la dirección. Al parecer era un edificio, pero no sabía en que…

-Cuarto piso. – dijo el respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada. – Regresa por la mañana, si preguntan por ti les diré que saliste temprano o algo así.

-Me debes otra, Edward. – dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, si como quieras, te compraré un café, pero vete. Tienes auto?

-Lo dejé en Londres. Y quiero más que un café. Quiero unos… $200 dolares, mínimo.

-Humm… - entrecerró los ojos, buscó en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacó unas llaves, el dinero y me entregó todo. – Cuídalo.

-Pero qué…?

-Es el Volvo plateado. Debe estar en el estacionamiento, al lado del Mercedes de Carlisle. Siempre lo dejan ahí.

-Puedo despedirme de Bella primero?

-Se sutil.

Asentí y subí las escaleras. Maldición, iba a dejar a mi prima con Edward, sola!... Pero bueno, el sabía lo que hacía… no?

Toqué la puerta de su habitación, y como no contestaron, llamé.

-Bells? – Me puse muy nerviosa, no se porque, y la voz se me quebró un poco. Recé por que no lo notara.

-Ah, eres tú – suspiró aliviada. Probablemente porque era yo y no Edward. – Pasa Ness…

-Hola Bells, que haces?

-Bueno, busco dónde demonios…

-Sue metió tus pijamas en el tercer cajón, creo…

-Ah sí, tenías razón – dijo sacando su short y playera de dormir – Gracias. – Y regresó a sentarse en su cama. Al parecer estaba leyendo un libro. 'El mercader de Venecia'. Interesante.

-No hay problema.

-Amm, a que venías?

-Ah si! Casi lo olvido! – Me pegué en la frente suavemente y entré en el cuarto, pero solo me quedé junto al tocador. Me puse a jugar con la pulsera de diamantes que me había regalado mi madre en mi décimo cumpleaños. Quita, pone, quita, pone. - y-yo… voy a salir. – le dije.

-Que? Me dejarás sola con ese idiota? – parecía el mayor pecado del mundo para ella.

-Vamos Bells, no tardaré! – Mentira! Iba a estar toda la noche fuera…

-Está bien – suspiró. – No tardes!

-No lo haré. Descansa. – Me despedí de ella y salí. Estaba yo casi sudando.

Cuando bajé, Edward estaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Y bien?

-Ya le dije que saldré…

-Bien. Gracias de nuevo, Ness.

Asentí y salí de la casa. A esa hora ya todos los empleados se habían ido a la casa de servicio, así que nadie escuchó cuando me escurrí hasta el estacionamiento y saqué el Volvo. Se conducía genial, en definitiva me compraría uno, pero… blanco. Sí, blanco se verá bien.

Conduje hasta la dirección que me indicó Edward, aunque no conocía bien la ciudad lo encontré a la primera. Era un edificio lujoso. De repente comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Que coño iba yo a decir? 'Ah si… hola, soy yo, Nessie, me recuerdan? La prima de Bella. Lo que pasa es que Edward me dio 200 grandes y su auto, para que lo dejara solo con Bella. Se que probablemente acabarán mal, pero bueno… Me quedaré a dormir en su cama, vale? Gracias!' Si claro, de puta madre. Me tragué mis nervios y subí hasta el cuarto piso y toqué la segunda puerta a la derecha. Me abrió Rosalie.

-Nessie? – dijo tallándose los ojos – que haces aquí?

P.V. Bella

Cuando Ness se fue, noté que se iba un poco nerviosa. Me pregunté porque sería, y pensé que probablemente fuese porque no conocía a nadie aparte de mi familia y amigas en Forks. Pero si no conocía a nadie, como era que iba a salir?... Bueno, ella era bastante sociable, seguro que hacía amigos en un tris. Me di cuenta que ella había dejado una pulsera en mi tocador, así que me levanté y la tomé para examinarla. Era de oro con diamantes, y siempre la traía puesta. Suspiré. A ella? Se le olvidaban las cosas? Vaya, si que estaba extraña esa noche.

Me senté en mi cama con la pulsera entre los dedos, dispuesta a examinarla. Por dentro traía una inscripción en alemán, pero no la alcancé a leer bien porque tocaron la puerta. Supuse que sería Ness, porque aparte de que ella había olvidado la pulsera, tenía la esperanza de que Edward no fuera tan estúpido para venir a enfurecerme a éstas horas. Bien, si sería capaz, pero el sabía que Nessie saldría, no? Y ya debería estar en su habitación (así es! mis padres lo querían tanto que tenía su propia habitación, en MI casa!).

Decidí parecer distraída solo por si acaso, así que dejé caer la pulsera sobre la cama y me puse 'El mercader de Venecia' – uno de mis libros favoritos – sobre el regazo, y comencé a "leer" donde me había quedado. Casi me olvido de la puerta, de no ser porque sonó por segunda vez.

-Pasa, está abierto! – grité. No me preocupaba gritar a éstas horas, pues los únicos despiertos seguro eran los de vigilancia y estaban en la entrada de la mansión, mínimo a un kilómetro de distancia. Los empleados se iban precisamente a la casa de servicio.

Escuché el picaporte de la puerta girar, pero no volteé a ver a la persona que entró, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, interrumpí:

-Aquí tengo tu pulsera, Ness. La has olvidado y… - yo estaba hablando muy tranquilamente hasta que alcé la cara. Me quedé con la boca abierta. No era mi prima! Inmediatamente empecé a tartamudear. – E-Edwad… Que ha-haces aq-quí?

-Vaya! Me recibiste mejor de lo que esperaba. Yo pensé en algún grito o golpe, pero que bien que no fue así, porque tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. – Ahí estaba él, parado frente a la puerta con su increíble sonrisa torcida. Así que no le bastó con arruinar mi tarde, también había decidido joderme la noche.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Cull...!

-Ah no, eso si que no. - con unos cuantos pasos desvaneció la distancia entre nosotros, se subió a mi cama y me tapó la boca – por el bien de la conversación, no empecemos de mala gana.

Suspiré y me rendí. Que ganaba con pelear con él ya? Sabía que teníamos que hablar, y no iba a posponerlo por más tiempo.

-Bien. Que quieres, Edward? – recalqué su nombre con la intención de que entendiera que yo estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

-Así me gusta, pequeña. – solía llamarme así cuando aún éramos los mejores amigos. De repente, suspiró – amo cuando dices mi nombre. Sabes? Pero me gustó más como lo gritaste esa no…

-Cállate, Edward! – fui yo quien le tapó la boca ahora. El sonrió contra mis manos y arqueó las cejas. – No me lo recuerdes.

-Se que te gustó, pero tienes razón. No vengo a hablar de ello, aunque podría repetirse… Está bien, sabes de que quiero hablar, no?

-De porqué amas joderme la vida? O porqué me hiciste pasar esa vergüenza frente a mis padres? – De eso quería hablar yo, así que opté por decírselo con una directa-indirecta.

-Mmm, como me gusta hacerte feliz, contestaré eso primero. No amo joderte la vida, amo hacerte avergonzar porque te vez preciosa sonrojada. Y no te hice pasar ninguna vergüenza, después de todo, cuando nos casemos te llamaré así. – Se encogió de hombros. Era un maldito cínico!

-Tú y tus estúpidas ideas. No me casaré contigo, Edward! – Me crucé de brazos para que viera que no me haría cambiar de opinión.

-Como tu digas, cariño… - Suspiró – supongo que ya te convenceré. Pero eso será después. Me toca preguntar. Recuerdas que cuando nos encontramos en la escuela y estuve a punto de mencionar nuestro 'encuentro', me dijiste que callara? – asentí – y lo hice, no?

-A que quieres llegar?

-Bueno, callándome salvé tu vida. Así que quiero algo a cambio.

-Qué? – Dale, ahora si estaba a punto de explotar. Que se creía para ponerme él condiciones?!– Ni de coña, Edward!...

-No es solo por eso, si accedes también me doy por bien pagado lo de Black. – Se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca como si pensara que con eso iba yo a aceptar.

-Yo jamás te pedí eso! – Y era verdad! Jamás le pedí que me salvara, ni que me… Ok, olvidaré eso último.

-Mmm… quieres que enliste más favores que me debes? Los tengo desde primer año, clasificados por orden e importancia…

-Está bien, Ok! – suspiré. Para que pelear? había ganado. – tu ganas. Que quieres?

-Quiero 24 hrs. de esclavitud – Se cruzó de brazos. Ésta vez parecía serio. Sentí la sangre huir de mi cara, seguro palidecí.

-Bromeas, no? – solté. Demonios!

-Mmm… Nop. – Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados. Lo sabía! Sabía que venía a joderme la noche!

-TIENE que ser una broma!

-No cariño, no lo es… Aunque es eso o la otra opción…

-Dime la otra! – lo sacudí por los hombros.

Suspiró. –_Ésta es _– Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a mi ventana. Que demonios pensaba hacer?... Se subió al alféizar y cerró los ojos. No podía pensar en…!

-No piensas tirarte…

-Si, ésta es la segunda opción.

-No seas idiota Edward! – me estaba volviendo loca. Sabía que eso era lo que él quería, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Sé mi esclava. – Se encogió de hombros y bajó de la ventana saltando para volver a sentarse en mi cama. Éste tenía complejo Spiderman o que? – Qué prefieres?

-Que te mates! – crucé los brazos. No me rendiría así como así!

-Segura?... Está bien – se levantó antes de que yo deshiciera mi postura y volvió a subir a la ventana. – Dile a Carlisle que hubiera sido un gran suegro… Te quiero Bella! – Debería haberme enojado por eso último, pero no pude porque me preocupé más de lo que pretendí.

-No seas imbécil! – Corrí lo más cuidadosamente que pude hacia él para no caerme, y tuve que controlarme para tirar de él en vez de empujarlo. Lo jalé de la parte trasera de la camisa de manga larga que se había puesto, y fue cuando me fijé en como iba vestido. Llevaba la camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, muy típico de él; y un pantalón negro de vestir. Zapatos formales y su pelo como siempre despeinado. Supuse que como iría a ver a Carlisle, así debía vestir. Casi me quedo babeando al verlo, con tan mala suerte que al jalarlo, caímos los dos en la alfombra, él encima de mí.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que su camisa estaba desabrochada, supuse que se la iba a quitar para dormir antes de venir a verme, cuando estaba en su habitación. El solo hecho de imaginármelo sin camisa hizo que una burbuja de algún calor desconocido se formara en mi vientre, pero no estaba para pensar en eso ahora. Yo tenía miedo. Si alguien entraba en ese momento, pensaría lo peor. Pero esa no era la razón de mi miedo. Mi miedo, venía del hecho de que yo NO quería que él se apartase de allí. Cuando vi su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, tomé las solapas del cuello de su camisa, negándome a soltarlo. El tenía sus manos contra el piso, una a cada lado de mi cara. Los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-B-Bella… - Su dulce aliento chocaba contra mi cara y me hacía estremecer. Odiaba que fuera él quien me pusiera así!

-Ed-dward… - empecé a hiperventilar y sentí mi cara enrojecer cuando se fijó detenidamente en mis labios y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas – P-para…

-Calla… – dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios y luego retirando para volverse a acercar – Bella…

Diciendo esto puso fin aire existente entre nuestros rostros y me besó. Me sentí en las nubes, sentí que la burbuja de mi bajo estómago crecía. Era un beso cargado de pasión, pero a la vez de dulzura. Tenía abiertos los ojos al principio, pero poco a poco los fui cerrando. También solté su camisa para entrelazar mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca. El beso se tornó en el más hambriento que había yo dado o recibido, era indiscutible que nos necesitábamos.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oww… ahora la mala noticia. Bueno… Puess… Ya voy en la página 38 del fic… Y… y… solo tengo 44!!!!! X_x… **

**El punto es q no habrá más fic x un tiempo u___u… Pero ustedes decidan. **

**Les pongo las 44 páginas y se esperan hasta que recupere el documento en el q tngo más d 60, o ya me quedo aquí? xD… **

**Well! Mmm… Decidan y m avisan x reviews… Es IMPORTANTE que respondan! Si no, tomaré como que no les interesa y mejor lo borro D: **

**Enserio, si me dejan varios reviews les juro que q m animan tanto que escribiré como nunca ;D… Ah! Y tmbn otra cosa d la q dpnd q suba otro cap d este fic:**

**ESPERO REVIEWS EN MI OTRO FIC!**

**ESPERO REVIEWS EN MI OTRO FIC!**

**ESPERO REVIEWS EN MI OTRO FIC!**

**ESPERO REVIEWS EN MI OTRO FIC!**

**ESPERO REVIEWS EN MI OTRO FIC!**

**Netha q lo subí apenas ayer, pero no tngo ningún review y m hac sentir mal T.T… Aunque sea uno! Lo juroo!! Es más: Las primeras 3 chicas q dejen review en mi otra historia, tendrán una aparición especial en "¿Algo más?"!!! **

**Well… Me voyy… Es tarde y mi padre me matará si no me levanto mañana. Las amoo! ^^ See u later! ")**


	12. 12 Problemas

**Gooooosshhhh!! Améééééé los reviews q me dejaron! Gosh gosh gosh… Casi m pongo a llorar! xD… Es q siento genial q les guste tanto ;DD y eso q soy nueva escribiendo! xD… Well, a responder reviews:**

_**deniziithaw**__**: Gosh nena… Ésta el la página 44!! Oww… sabes? Eres de mis lectoras favs… siempre dejas reviews! Y m animas a seguir escribiendo ^^ tnkz! Y sí, espero recuperar pronto el doc. ^^… tkmm;!**_

_**cecyVeronica**__**: Jajajja… se que Edward se oye gay diciendo Gosh… Pero es q se me pasó así bn *Plop* xD nu sabía lo q escribía… Tnkz x tus reviews! 1 Bso!**_

_**Dialice Charlotte**__**: Grx x leer! ^^ y creeme q lo seguiré tn pronto sea posible.**_

_**peritha12**__**: sii… habrá más Bella+Edward! MUCHO! xD**_

_**EdwardKaname**__**: Claro!! Bella solo tenía que aceptar que NECESITA a Edwardd! Era solo eso… Jaj… Heyy grx x todos tus reviewss! I (L) u! xD…**_

_**silvy_**__**: Jej, gracias! Me dirías xk medio los descubriste? e_e xD si no ps no… xD… Grx x leer! ^^ y q bueno q stas dispuesta a esperar xk pasará un laaargo rato antes de q pueda actualizar este fic… Pero seguiré cn el otro x si quieres leerlo ;D**_

_**AkHaNe**__**: Ajajaja Epaa! Siisisis qn no quiere q la chantajeen cn un VOLVO?! xD… Si, solo necesitamos llavees ;DD xD… Jajjaa y claro! Of course q se amann! Gosh xD… Oww amo ts reviews, son d los k más m animan! Grx mi niñaa! ^^ a vr si luego m pasas tu mail xD**_

_**Zaruu: Jaj… Claro q lo seguiré ^^ luego… mi otro fic:**____**.net/s/5128508/1/Primer_error_Destino_escrito**__** , grx x q t gusta cmo escribo! ^^ mil bss chica! ^^**_

**Bn… es todo… leaan en paz y ya leen el final xD… Sigan mandando reviews plz! ^^ **

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme! Los pondré en papel especial en el fic… Este u otro. Gracias! ^^.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Algo más?**

P.V. Edward

Desde que comencé a besarla, sentí una corriente eléctrica que quemaba recorrerme desde las puntas del cabello hasta los dedos de los pies, pero no era para nada desagradable. De hecho, se sentía genial. Había esperado un beso con ella desde hacía demasiado tiempo! Y lo mejor es que estaba seguro que ella no se quitaría ésta vez. Iba a hacerla mía, y no se iba a oponer. Ella lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Tal vez fue eso lo que me incitó a seguir. La cogí por la cintura y no se como mierda hice, pero me levanté del suelo con ella en brazos. Sin dejar de besarnos fuimos hasta la cama, donde la coloqué y luego volví a la posición en la que estábamos en el suelo. Estuvimos besándonos un largo rato, hasta que no aguanté y retiré una mano de su cintura para empezar a acariciar su cabello y seguir bajando lentamente jugando con cada parte de ella que encontraba en el camino de su silueta, hasta llegar a sus muslos que comencé a masajear. Ella soltó un gemido que se perdió en mi boca. Puede que yo fuera 'educado caballero' frente a mis 'futuros suegros', pero también era hombre! Y fue por esa sencilla razón por la cuál me excitó tremendamente sentir eso.

Gemí descontroladamente por ello y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus orbes chocolate estaban ahora obscurecidas por el deseo, pero estaba seguro de que yo me veía peor que ella. La tomé por la cintura de nuevo y nos hice girar sobre la cama para que ella quedase encima de mí. Suerte que su cama era grande. Yo seguí con mi tarea hasta que después de cinco minutos, me decidí a avanzar.

Le quité la blusa del pijama que llevaba puesta, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba ya que según me dí cuenta dormía sin sostén. Comencé acariciando su vientre y ella gimió. Genial, mi pantalón se hacía más pequeño a cada momento. Ella gemía cada vez que yo pasaba mi mano por cada trozo de piel suya que estaba en mi vista, y yo por supuesto, también. Me separé un poco para coger aire y luego seguirla besando y acariciando, pero antes de poder hacer lo último ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a soltar los botones de mi camisa con manos temblorosas. Cuando terminó, me la empujó por los hombros y yo terminé de quitármela haciendo que cayese al suelo. Le desabroché el minúsculo short del pijama cuando volvimos a recostarnos y ella terminó de quitárselo con las piernas. Pasé la mano lentamente por encima de sus bragas y ella se arqueó debajo de mí. Dios, como me calentó eso!... Me disponía a quitarlas del camino cuando de repente sonó su móvil.

-Déjalo – casi le rugí, pero estaba molesto, como nos cortaban el rollo cuando ella por fin había accedido?!...

-No, - respiraba entrecortadamente – p-puede ser imp-portante…

-Sea quien sea, tiene 10 segundos para hablarte antes de que te quite el teléfono – seguía molesto…

-Fuck, Edward! – jadeó – ni que fuera yo tuya!

En ese momento me dí cuenta. Ella era mía, yo quería que fuera mía. En todos los aspectos. Así que fuese quien fuese el que llamara, no iba a durar mucho al teléfono.

-Ho-hola? – estaba temblando! Le hice señas para que pusiera el altavoz y al entenderme lo activó.

-QUE COÑO HACES ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?! – Era la voz de Alice… pero nunca pensé que una chica tan pequeña pudiera hablar así…

-Alli, no es b-buen momento…

-Me importa una mierda el momento que sea, dime que joder haces!!!

-Alice! Cálmate! Solo…

-A mi no me calmas señorita! Como está eso de que tu prima se aparezca por aquí a las 2 a.m. diciéndome que te dejó sola con Edward?! – Dale, parece que Bella tendría problemas.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

DEMONIOSSSS!!! Me vann a perdonarr x interrumpirlos así xD… Pero les tengo la lamentable noticia! … SE ACABARON LASS 44 PÁGINASSS!! Lo sé, trágico… Pero pff tengan en cuenta q pronto lo recuperaré ;D…

Pero aaagh cojones quiero mi PC! T.T… Créanme que apenas me la devuelvan, abro el word y me pongo a escribir como loka… Tengo muzhas ideaaz! ^.^… Pero mientras, seguiré cn mi otro fic xk ese ya lo tengo escrito ;D… Espero lo leaann! T.T… ya me dejaron 3 reviews… y Oww super lendos ;D… Bueno, me voyy antes de qe me corran u__u si algn quiere reclamarme mi correo está en perfil xD See u later! ;DD


	13. 13 Operación: Salvando a Bella

**Epaaa!! Que creen? Volví!! ^^ Este cap no estaba muy inspirada para escribirlo, pero es algo y espero que les guste ^^... Que emprometida es Alice! ¬¬ xD Bueno, responderé reviews:**

_**VanessaX3**_: Jej, aquí está la actualización q esperaban! xD Grx x leer mis demás fics ^^

xfantwilightx: Jaja, dime, a quien no le encanta Emmett con la boca llena? xD

Pao: Mujerrr!! xD; q bn q t gust el d 'El nuevo recluta' xD... Ese es el q más m ha gustado e_e pero shhh!! xD... Hahah de acuerdo contigo: Genial el 'Agh!! Bella! Ayúdame! Emmett quiere violarmee! Agh!!' de Jasper xD O esa madre... xD Eres geneaal nena!! ^^ qdtt; tk 1OOO.8.1OOO xD kiss; baaee!^^

AkHaNe: Heyy!! Voy a esperar tu review para este cap xD!

Jajaj well... eso es todo! ^^ Los dejo leer...

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme! Los pondré en papel especial en el fic… Este u otro. Gracias! ^^._

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

P.V. Edward

**(continuación)**

-Alli, déjame que te explique... Yo... no... yo no sabía!.... - Bella estaba nerviosa hasta los huesos, y eso se notaba. No tenía que decir.

-Dame el teléfono - articulé con los labios para que no escucharan del otro lado de la línea.

-Nada de que tú no sabías! Tú lo planeaste, no?! Tú... ! - Alice estaba que hechaba fuego por la boca.

-Ah... si... Alli? E-Edward quiere hablar contigo... - le explicó, y antes de que ella pudiera contestar Bella me ofreció el teléfono, no sin antes tapar el micrófono con una mano.

-Seguro que sabes lo que haces? - susurró.

Yo solo asentí y tomé el teléfono.

-Allá tú, - dijo encongiéndose de hombros - es tu vida.

-Hola? Alice? - comencé.

-TÚ! Tú pedazo de idiota! Seguro fuiste tú quien la obligó a quedarse! Tú... ! - no la dejé terminar.

-Mira, Alli, yo no he hecho nada - dije sin alterarme - simplemente...

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! - bramó.

-Hecho, Alice, no te llamaré así de nuevo. Pero el punto es, que yo no he hecho nada. Y Bella está muy ocupada en este momento. Demasiado ocupada. Porfavor, espera a verla en dos o tres días. _Si se me antoja devolvertela_. Ahora porfavor, déjanos solos! - y dicho esto, colgué, le quité la batería al celular y lo lancé lejos.

-No debiste tratarla así - la voz de Bella me sorprendió, tan despreocupada y natural como si no hubieramos estado a punto de hacer el amor, interrumpidos por una -_muy furiosa_- duende. - Tal vez debí...

-No, nada. - Ya no podía aguantar más, la necesitaba. - No debiste hacer nada. Solo, porfavor, terminemos lo que empezamos. Te necesito, Bella. Eres mía!

Ella solo dilató los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no objetó nada. En vez de eso, enredó sus suaves dedos al rededor de mi cuello, y me atrajo hacia sí para besarme.

Le respondí, completamente encendido. No tardamos mucho en comenzar lo pendiente.

P.V. Alice

Me quedé petrificada. Ese idiota acababa de colgarme. Colgarme! A mí! Quien le cuelga a la gran Alice Greene?! Nadie!

-Alli? Que ha pasado? Dínos! - me llamó Rose al ver que no salía de mi estado de shock después de cerrar el teléfono y sentarme en una de las butacas de la sala.

-El idiota me ha colgado! - exploté de repente - dice que Bella está MUY ocupada y que no la devolverá si no quiere! -No debía descargarme con ellas, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Bueno, y que hacemos ahora? - preguntó Nessie al cabo de un minuto de incómodo silencio. Después de todo no era su cupa que Edward la hubiera chantajeado.

-Ir por ella, claro... Claro! - dije levantandome de un salto de mi asiento para coger las llaves en un movimiento de lo mas veloz. Debía recordarme que era necesario respirar. Iba a comenzar a correr hacia la salida, hasta que una mano me tomó por el codo.

-Alice, - dijo Rose, halando de mí brazo - no te precipites. Y si Bella quería... ?

-Como puedes pensar ESO?! - me solté de una violenta sacudida - Como puedes pensar que Isabella Swan hubiera planeado esto?!

-En eso puedo meterme yo. - atestiguó Ness - Ya les dije, Edward me pagó! Bella no tuvo nada que ver.

-Está bien, - aceptó Rose - puede ser que en realidad no haya pasado nada! Solo están hablando, y...

-Y nada! Estaban A-GI-TA-DOS! Por Dios!... - Yo estaba frenética. Debería tomarme un calmante. Suspiré - Bien. Si no quieren seguirme, no lo hagan. Pero yo voy por MI Bella!

-Tu Bella? - preguntó Rosalie arqueando su perfecta ceja.

-Es MÍA! Es MÍ mejor amiga junto contigo, Rose... y un poco de sus padres... Pero MÍA!

-En ese caso, es mía también - Rose se encogió de hombros.

-En todo caso, - se metió Ness - es más mía que de ustedes! Yo la conozco desde que nací, y hemos estado juntas casi toda la vida. Es MÍA!

Así nos la pasamos discutiendo todo el camino del departamento al aparcamiento, hasta que llegamos y nos pusimos a pensar. En que auto iríamos? Para empezar, estaba el auto de Rose, el mío y la moto de Bella. Aunque seguramente, no le haría gracia que la tomaramos, aunque yo no pensaría siquiera en hacerlo.

-Esto... Iremos en mi Porshe? - pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo diría que sí... es decir, es el más silencioso, después de los arreglos que le hice al motor - Rose se encogió de hombros. Era nuestra mecánica favorita. Amaba reparar autos y todo eso. Ness asintió, pero después se fijó en la moto de Bella y podría jurar que ví sus ojos convertirse en

dos corazones mientras contenía un grito.

-Dios mío! - dijo mientras prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre la motocicleta - Una Honda Elite! Mierda, estúpida Bella! Me dijo que iba a comprarse una ducati, aunque nunca me dijo cuando... Le hice prometer que me diría cuando se comprara la moto para venir a verla! Joder... Pero miren esta hermosura! Es igual de buena! Demonios! - casi abrazaba la motocicleta.

-Ness... No es muy buena idea que te metas con su moto... Sabes? No nos deja prácticamente ni acercarnosle... - intenté que se separara de la motocicleta, después de todo, el problema venía después para nosotras si le pasaba algo.

-Pero...! No! Joder, ella me _prometió_ que me dejaría montarla una vez que la comprara... Porfavor! - dijo intentando convencerme. Incluso puso una cara de chantaje emocional que superaba con creces la mía, pero me lo pensé.

-Es que no lo sé... Creo que se molestará... Y después....

-Oh, vamos, Alice! Estoy segura que le encantará verla allá en la casa, ya que no puede venir por ella!

-Buen punto... - suspiré - llévatela, pero si le pasa algo, es tu responsabilidad.

-Gracias! - me saltó encima y me abrazó. Rosalie solo intentaba contener su risa cuando habló.

-Muy bien. Ness, espera. - se encaminó hasta su BMW y abrió la cajuela (ella nunca soltaba las llaves de ese auto!), para sacar un reluciente casco color negro. Cerró el auto completamente y, después de ponerle la alarma, caminó hasta Ness y le entregó el casco. - Póntelo. Tu vas en la moto de Bella, y nosotras en el Porshe de Alice.

Ella dió un pequeño gritito de emoción y lo cogió. Asintió y se subió al asiento acolchado antes de decir otra cosa.

-Bien, nos vemos allá! - gritó sacudiendo la mano frente a ella para despedirnos. Hicimos lo mismo y subimos al Porshe mientras observábamos como salía del aparcamiento ágilmente y se encaminaba hacia la calle. Al parecer, conducía tan bien como su prima. Me pregunté si Bella le habría dado clases o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, vas a arrancar o que? Creí que eras tú quien tenía prisa - apuró Rosalie. Asentí en señal de reconocimiento y giré la llave en el contacto. Ronroneó suavemente y sonreí. Me encantaba como sonaba mi auto.

Salí del aparcamiento rápidamente, y conducí hasta la gasolinería más cercana, a unas tres calles de ahí. Estacioné el auto junto a la bomba, bajé de un salto de él, marqué los números en el control y deslicé la centelleante tarjeta de crédito negra por el escáner, todo en tiempo record. Realmente tenía prisa. Cuando los molestos números finalmente decidieron ponerle fin a la cuenta regresiva que se desarrollaba en la pantalla LCD de la bomba, retiré la manguera de la gasolina y me deslicé hasta mi asiento de nuevo.

-Vaya, la gran Alli tiene prisa hoy! - se mofó Rosalie.

-Calla, que es por Bella - rebatí. Solo rió y nos quedamos calladas. En el estéreo de mi auto sonaba una canción que según pensaba era Single Ladies de Beyoncé o algo por el estilo, pero en este momento no me apetecía mucho escuchar eso, así que la cambié por una de las canciones favoritas de Bella, Rose y mías: Desolation Row, de My Chemical Romance. **(N/T: Prometí a Alli y a Kiwii meter a MCR en la historia... y aquí va la primera de muchas apariciones, aunque sea de mención! xD) **

-Desolation Row? Creí que odiabas MCR - dijo Rose, escéptica y confundida.

-Bromeas, no? - le contesté, alzando la ceja - Los amo! En especial a Frank... Digo, has visto a ese tipo? - le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Entonces Bella era quien odiaba MCR?

-No, ella tampoco... Como podría odiar a Gerard? Por dios, lo A-DO-RA! - casi grité, por su falta de memoria. Se lo habíamos mencionado solo una semana después de conocernos!

-Ah, lo siento... A mi no me gusta ninguno de los cinco en particular. - se encogió de hombros - Solo su música.

-Claro, por algo es nuestra banda favorita.

-Mía y tuya sí, pero, no la de Bella era 'La Ley'? - Demonios! Lo había olvidado.

-Mierr.... claro, tienes razón. Recuerdame regalarle un disco de ellos en su cumpleaños.

-Hecho - dijo Rose y rió.

Después de un prolongado silencio (5 minutos, que para mí ya eran demasiado), estaba a punto de hablar cuando Rose lo hizo.

-Bueno, y que coño se supone que vamos a hacer? - frunció el ceño.

-Está más que claro, no mi querida Rose? Vamos a poner en marcha el plan #427: 'Operación: Salvemos a Bella'

-Mmm.... primero: No tenemos tantos planes, Alli. No exageres. Segundo: En que se supone que consiste el 'plan'? - dibujó las comillas en el aire, no contenta con mi fantástica idea.

-Esto... No lo sé. Deberías inventarlo. Yo solo pienso los nombres. - reproché, y me encogí de hombros. Ella solo rodó los ojos y se limitó a pensar en que hacer, supuse yo.

Habían pasado 30 minutos de camino, cuando de repente, observé la gran mansión blanca que se extendía en el horizonte. Habíamos llegado. Y sin un plan!.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Espero reviews... MUCHOS reviews e_e XD... Los q mas puedan dejar ^^ Si recibo más de... Mmm... 5! Antes de las 9 pm; actualizo de new este y El nuevo recluta ^^... Daleee! Los amoo!! Grx x leer ^^ C'ya! ")**

_**Pasenn a mis demás Fics!:**_

_**-El nuevo recluta**_

_**-Algo más**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ^^ ~**_


	14. 14 Los buenos tiempos

**Jaja, heyy!! Como andan, mis qridas lectoras? Ok, iré al grano ya que tengo sueño, pero prometí actualizar si tenía más de 5 reviews xD Y como dejaron 6 (gran diferencia xD) Aquí les van las respuestas:**

_Carmen Cullen 116__: Me alegra que pienses que está bien! Espero sigas leyendo y sigas dejandome reviews ;DD_

_Bree: Que bien que te gustó! ;DD Aquí la actualización ^^_

_Prinzeziitha Cullen__: Jaja, que fue lo que te dió risa? Lo del plan #427 siendo que nisiquiera tienen otros 426? xD_

_otaku21: Jaja... que crees que habrían hecho en los otros 426 si los tuvieran? e_e xD_

_dana03__: Gosh... acabo de leer tu review... Sabes? en el prox cap sabrás que pasó con Ed & Bells... Pero para ello aumentaré el numero de reviews que quiero! Soy mala e_e XD!_

_Dialice Charlotte__: Jaj, epaa! que directa... Gracias xk te encanta mi history xD... Porque coño los van a interrumpir? Porque es Alice, claro... xD Aquí la actu! ^^_

_AkHaNe__: Eppaa!! El revieww mas imxtante para el final... xD! Puess... mi niña, mi mente puede ser mucho más siniestra, pero por el bien de la cordura de Alice lo dejo hasta ahí xD! Haha, claro q es molesto lo del teléfono -,-U x eso mismo lo he puesto xD... Y sí, en media hr. pueden pasar muchas cosas e_e xD qdtt! ^^_

**Haha!!! eso es todo... bien, este cap no es gran cosa, solo un gran recuerdo de Ness xD Pero si ponen atención, verán lo implícito al final de la llamada... Si alguien lo descubre, que lo deje en review ;DD quiero ver q tan intuitivos son! xD... de hecho, simplemente por eso no completé la idea q tenía Ness después de la intervención xD... **

**Los dejaré que piensen porque EDWARD está ahí desde pequeño! xD... Ahí me lo dejan en los reviews ^^ y bueno... Como veo que sobornandolos nos entendemos... xD Mentira; como ví que reaccionaron positivamente al 'Dejen más de 5 reviews y actualizo' aumentaré el número ^^... ahora quiero un poco más xD... **

**No me saltaré a 10 tan drásticamente e_e xD, pero les parece q lo dejemos en 7? xD... Además, saber cuantos correos me llegan de 'Historia Agregada a favoritos', 'autor agregado a favoritos' y solo 6 reviews -.-U xD!! Igual agradezco a los que dejan ^^ pero a los que solo me agregan, que les cuesta mandarme un review? Me estimularía a escribir y actualizar más rápido! ^^... Bueno; los dejo leer xD y ojalá resuelvan la incógnita e_e xD**

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Algo más**

P.V. Nessie

Llegué 10 minutos antes a la casa, gracias a mi alocada adicción al motocross heredada de Bella. Pensé que debía distraerme, pero claro, había dejado mi iPod dentro de la casa y sería algo sospechoso si mi prima me viera entrando a estas horas. Apenas y me había dado cuenta que me había cambiado, y recordé que el vestido morado que usé para la cena debería estar ahora colgado en mi armario. En vez de el, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, con una sencilla blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Converse negros de bota terminaban mi atuendo. _Bella_, pensé, esa chica me había pegado tantas costumbres. Me quedé sin que hacer después de analizar mi vestimenta.

Así que decidí ponerme a pensar. Había llegado hace menos de un día, y podía decirse que me sentía algo extraña de haber hecho amigas tan rápido. Cuando me mudé de aquí, mi húmedo y acogedor refugio: Forks, Washington; a Londres, Inglaterra, una enorme y desconocida ciudad; sentí tal pánico que prácticamente quería aferrarme al borde de mi cama la mañana de la mudanza. Lloré y lloré junto con Bella, cuando nos habían explicado que no nos veríamos por un buen tiempo, más que en vacaciones. Recordé una curiosa conversación que quedaba contradecida con esta noche. Teníamos 6 años las dos.

-Bella! - exhalé el aire que había estado conteniendo, con miedo a que no respondiera el teléfono después de haberle llamado unas 3 veces antes.

-Ness! Ay, Ness, no sabes cuanto te heché de menos! - tomó aire, parecía que había estado conteniéndolo también - Pensé que te hartarías de contestarme después de ocho... perdón, tres veces.

-Bella, como eres! Como crees que no te contestaría? Yo pensé que tú eras quien no me contestaría! - Bella... era taaaan cabezota.

-Perdona, Ness. Bueno, y que has hecho? - preguntó al cabo de un segundo.

-Veamos... Colgamos a las 3, no?

-Sipidipi.

-Bueno... pues... después de ello, fui hacia la cocina... Recuerdo que tenía hambre! Le pregunté a Janette si podría prepararme algo... Me dijo que sí, y fue hasta el refrigerador a sacar la leche. Me dió un vaso de leche con galletas, de esas que nos gustan... de chocolate! - sonreí, recordando a mi queridísima nana, Janette.

-Yumm! - contestó - qué más?

-Ah, sí, bueno... después, le pregunté si podía comer en la sala, pero me dijo que era de mala educación, así que me ofreció quedarse conmigo hasta que terminara. Le dije que sí y comimos juntas. Terminé en otros... emm... 10 minutos y le pregunté por mamá. Me dijo que vendría pronto, y me acompañó hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me puso un vestido.

-Lila?

-Exacto.

-Bien! Sigue.

-Bueno, después bajamos a ver televisión un rato. Había un programa muy raro. Eran dos tipos, unos novios, creo. Estaban besándose y de repente el comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Jany lo quitó. Dijo que era malo.

-Se estaban besando y estaban _muy_ cerca? - me había preguntado Bella. La explicación más tarde fue horrorosa.

-Sí... eso creo. No ví muy bien que tan cerca. Jany lo quitó demasiado rápido.

-Hmm... ya entiendo. - Ahogó un gritito - Ness! Creo que se lo que es... Creo que Melanie lo llama... Perografía? **(N/T: Si no entienden, ella quiere decir 'pornografía' xD pero como es chiquita y no puso atención no se acuerda xD)**

-Quién es Melanie? Y qué es perografía?

-Melanie, la hermana mayor de Ángela. - recordé a Ángela. Era una de las pocas personas que en verdad apreciaba mucho en Forks. Una buena amiga, y de nuestra edad. - Un día su madre me invitó a comer, y después de avisarle a mamá fui a su casa. Íbamos a su habitación a jugar cuando pasamos por la habitación de Mel, y ella dijo que sería genial asustarla. Así que nos paramos detrás de la puerta y vimos hacia adentro. Había una imágen como la que me dices en la pantalla, y ella hablaba por teléfono. Ahí fue donde dijo que en la tele solo había... Como lo ha llamado?... Ah, ya! Dijo que solo había merda **(N/T: Mierda psss xD) **y que al pasar de canal solo encontró la perografía.

-Caracoles... Ser grande es extraño.

-Lo sé. Cuéntame que más has hecho!

-Bueno... Puso un programa, creo que lo llaman trevista **(N/T: Entrevista xD)**. Dijo que eso estaba mejor y le dejó. Yo me puse a jugar con mis muñecas... Y unos 15 minutos después llegó mamá. Me preguntó si quería salir con ella y le dije que sí. La acompañé a su trabajo...

-A la casa de modas o al estudio? - Claro, mamá era diseñadora, pero a veces iba al estudio, precisamente a _diseñar_, y otras a la casa de modas, a atender sus _diseños_, o las sesiones fotográficas que se hacían con ellos.

-Al estudio.

-Ah.

-Sí. Llegamos en otros 20 minutos. Entramos y ella se fue directo a su oficina. Yo me quedé con Holly. - Holly era la recepcionista. Se había mudado con nosotros, como parte del empaque empresarial Forks-Londres de mi madre. Ella era genial, y la quería mucho -Me mostró la pecera de nuevo y me prometió que mañana me llevaría a pasear.

-Enserio? - preguntó Bella asombrada.

-Sip. Incluso dice que si me comporto, me comprará un helado.

-Genial! - se oía el tono de admiración en su voz, que de repente, decayó. - Ojalá mamá me llevara a pasear. Está muy ocupada ultimamente. Sabes? me dijo que llamaría a tu madre, porque tenían que ver algo sobre un vestido... - Su madre también era diseñadora, y normalmente planeaban entre mi madre y ella algunas sesiones y cosas por el estilo.

-Bueno, tal vez vengan y nos veremos. En que estaba? Ah, ya. Mamá salió, y nos despedimos de Holly. Pasamos por papá a la empresa, - La empresa Swan, donde trabajaban Carlisle y él. Al ser hermanos, trabajaban juntos. Como nuestras madres. - y vinimos a casa. Comimos bien, Jany recogió la mesa y papá y mamá deben estar viendo televisión. Ahora mismo son... las 6.

-Un día genial.

-Claro... Pero cuéntame, que has hecho tú?

-Ah, no mucho. Después de colgar, Sue me dijo que debería llamar menos seguido si no quería que mis padres se molestaran. Yo no quería dejar de llamar, así que pedí permiso a papá. Me dijo que no había problema y que podía llamarte todo lo que quisiera. - Escuché la sonrisa implícita en sus palabras. - Se lo conté a Sue y respondió que estaba bien, pero que debía practicar. Ensayé el piano de 3.30 a... 5.30, me parece. Sí, 5.30. Dos canciones nuevas.

-Genial! Debes tocarlas un día al teléfono. - Se rió suavemente y continuó.

-Claro. Qué más? Ah, recordé. Después de ello, me senté a dibujar la media hora restante. Dibujé nuestro árbol. Sabes? Ya tiene flores! - Sonreí. Nuestro pequeño árbol. Según nos cuentan nuestros padres, lo 'sembramos' con su ayuda a los 3 años. Desde entonces, lo cuidamos juntas. Era un cerezo, un árbol que no se daba mucho por ahí.

-Genial! Adoro como huelen. En fin, sigue!

-Eso es todo, Ness. - comenzó a reírse, y de repente se escuchó un gritito.

-Bells? Estás bien?

-Eh?! Ah, sí, Ness, todo b... Ay! - se comenzó a reír. - Basta, me haces cosquillas!

-Con quien hablas? - preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Con Nessie. Ahora hazme el favor de irte!

-Que genio, Bella. - resoplaron - Esme me mandó a decirte que bajes a 'tomar el té'. Mi madre llegará en 10 minutos. - se escucharon pasos alejándose - y saluda a Ness por mí!

-Claro! - contestó mi prima y después bufó. Me imaginé la razón, nuestros padres eran muy parecidos: Parecía que no sabían nada de tecnología, eran muy exigentes con los detalles, tal como en la época colonial, solo que en pleno siglo XX.- Ness, debo irme. Mamá quiere tomar el té. Pff, no se porqué le gusta tanto ese líquido asqueroso. Te llamaré a las 9, estará bien?

-Excelente, solo que hablaremos cuando mucho 15 minutos. Debo estar dormida a las 9.30.

-Ah, si, cierto... Yo también. Mañana hay escuela. Intentaré escaparme y trataré de llamar a las 8. Pero no te aseguro nada.

-Bella?

-Sí, dime?

-Quién te ha hecho cosquillas? - la curiosidad me mataba.

-Pfff, apuesto a que te lo imaginas, pero igual te lo diré. Edward vino desde la hora de la comida **(N/T: Esta es la pregunta del millón! xD Lean mi comment del principio y dejen la respuesta en un review ^^)**, poco después de que te llamara. Olvidé decírtelo, el me enseñó una de las dos canciones del piano.

-Ah, genial. Entonces, me manda saudos?

-Jaj, tienes razón. Edward te manda saludos.

-Claro, dile que igualmente.

-Ness, no es por nada, pero mamá se pondrá histerica si no bajo ahora. Nos hablamos en la noche, vale?

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Bella. Te quiero.

-Te quiero Ness! Adiós.

Colgamos. Y esperé impaciente la otra llamada.

Qué tiempos! No sabía como podía acordarme de ello. Y también de la parte de Edward. No podía creer que desde los ocho años estuviera allí, con Bella. Y para Bella. Debía ser porque...

El punto es, que en los cortos 10 minutos de adelanto, pude recordar toda la conversación con Bella, y justo cuando terminé, Alice y Rosalie estaban aparcando junto a mí.

-Que lentas... - murmuré cuando bajaron, bastante bajo pero aún así audible.

-Rayos, eres IGUAL que tu prima. A la que a propósito, debemos 'rescatar' - bufó Rosalie.

-Ah, si claro, vamos...

Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de servicio, para que no pudieran escucharnos. Intenté abrir. Cerrada, claro. Los empleados debieron haberse ido ya.

-Y ahora qué? - la rubia habló de nuevo.

-Yo se qué - dijo Alice cerrando los ojos y sonriéndo. Sacó de su bolso unas llavecitas. Espera, tenía llaves de la casa? Pensé que iba a introducirlas en la cerradura, pero de repente frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpear la puerta con ellas.

-Isabella! Abrenos! Sé que estás ahí! No me hagas entrar por la fuerza! Y sé que estás con Edward! Si eres Edward, abre! Maldito desgraciado...!

-Shh!! Alicee! - le tapé la boca mientras Rosalie le quitaba las llaves, y ella forcejeaba. - Pensé que en tu ingenioso plan #427 el silencio era una parte FUN-DA-MEN-TAL!

-Tienes una idea mejor, genia? - me preguntó la duende.

Arqueé una ceja y busqué en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta. Saqué una llave más larga y antigua, la introduje en la cerradura, la giré, y con un mínimo 'clic' la puerta se abrió.

-Ta-dán! - dije con un movimiento de mi mano. Ella me sonrió nerviosa y entró. Aproveché ese momento para acercarme a Rosalie y preguntarle.

-Que han hecho en los 426 planes anteriores?

-No tengo la menor idea - me contestó sonriendo tímidamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Espero reviews, muchos muchos reviews... e_e xD si me dejan de 7 a 9, actualizo un cap mañana, si me dejan 10 o más, actualizo doble cap y uno de El nuevo recluta xD... Ya lo tengo escrito, solo q no me dará time subirlo u__u... Well; me voyy ando cansada y necesito soñar para escribir xD... Los amo! ^^ qdnc; bss; C'ya! ")**

**Pasenn a mis demás Fics!:**

_**-El nuevo recluta**_

_**-Algo más**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ^^ ~**_


	15. 15 Misión abortada, chicas!

**Bien... Como casi no tengo time, responderé los reviews mañana ^^ Leaann!! Aahh!! x cierto... Esta escena la escribí cn ayuda d una prima, pero... ME SIENTO SUCIAAA! xD **

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Algo más**

P.V. Nessie

(continuación)

-Oh. Bien, de acuerdo, vamos. - le apremié.

Entramos en la casa las tres juntas. Había mucho silencio. Seguramente Bella estaba en su habitación... con Edward, por supuesto.

-Donde cojones están? - me susurró Alice.

-Que violenta, duende... - murmuré - Calma, deben estar en su habitación...

-Edward tiene una habitación aquí?

-Sí, y de hecho, es del mismo tamaño, si no es que más grande, que la mía.

-Porqué? - Vaya si eran curiosas...

-Bueno, no es por nada... pero para decirte tendría que contarte toda la historia, y no creo que tengamos las veinte mil horas que necesito.

-Cierto. Vamos al punto, encontrar a Bella.

-Ya, eso es fácil, está en su habitación de seguro.

-Bien. Éste es el plan, - vaya, ésta chica pensaba rápido - Ness, tú y yo subimos con Rosalie detrás. Cuando lleguemos, yo abro la puerta, Rose, tu corres e inmovilizas a Edward, y Ness, tú sacas a Bella de la habitación para poder regañarla a gusto.

-Ese es tu brillante plan, Alli? - le preguntó Rosalie a Alice.

-Pues claro... Que esperabas? Es improvisado y trabajamos con recursos limitados. No hay tiempo de ir a comprar sogas para colgarnos del techo, ni visores espía.

-Vale, ya entendimos - esto empezaba a cansarme. No podíamos simplemente ir, abrir la puerta y pedirle a Bella que saliera? Al parecer la respuesta era no. - Ahora podemos ir?

-Eh? Ah, sí, sí... Claro.

Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos, pero obedecimos. Subimos las escaleras con un sigilo de ratones, y, después de que las guiára, estábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Eh... Alli? Que hay... bueno... que pasa si no quiere salir?

-Por una mierda, calma Rose. Ella sale porque sale.

La aludida asintió y nos preparamos. Conté hasta tres con los dedos y en silencio, y al terminar la cuenta abrimos la puerta. Claro que lo que vimos fue una total sorpresa.

P.V. Bella

A la mierda todo! Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a Alice, Rose y Ness. Es que podían llegar a ser TAN inoportunas... Porqué tenían que venir JUSTO en este momento?! Es que bueno, cuando estás haciendo este tipo de cosas, te gusta la privacidad... Porqué lo digo? Porque seguramente la escena que estaban observando no les causaba la mínima gracia. Si, estaba yo con Edward. Estaba haciendo el amor con Edward, para ir al punto. Por Dios!

Solo sentí su precencia, nisiquiera me molesté en desviar la mirada para verlas. Estaban ahí, de pie, con la boca abierta frente a mi puerta, por lo que pude apreciar. Las tres. Y yo? Estaba en la cama, encima de Edward, jadeando como él, cabalgándolo. Después de esa pequeña 'interrupción' por el teléfono, seguimos con el acto. Acabamos de desvestirnos, por lo que todas nuestras ropas estaban revueltas, tiradas en el piso. No sabría distinguir si era igual o mejor que la vez anterior. De nuevo, me había olvidado de mis amigas.

-Esto... retiro lo dicho. Vámonos! - oí gritar a Alice.

Escuché como salían a toda prisa de la habitación, pero no me importó. _De nuevo_.

-B-Bella... Eran t-tus amig-as...? - Edward intentaba hablar, pero la respiración se le iba a cada segundo.

-S-sí... - Yo estaba igual o peor que el.

-N-no quieres ir a v-ver...?

-Ni hablar, Edward. Quiero seguir. Te necesito. Te quiero. - Era verdad. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. - Dime que quieres. Dime que quieres de mí! - Yo estaba tirando de su broncíneo cabello. Repentinamente, me incliné sobre el hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, y comencé a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Se le escapó un gemido, lo que tomé como buena señal.

-B-Bella... - Había hechado la cabeza para atrás, gimiendo aún más. - Y-yo...

-Dímelo, Edward! Dímelo! - al momento en que grité eso, me erguí de golpe, haciendo más profunda la penetración. Sentí mis pechos rebotar de arriba hacia abajo por el salto, y tamién la mirada de Edward en el movimiento, lo que provocó que me sonrojara furiosamente, pero no me importó. El sujetó y retorció las sábanas tan fuerte, que creí que las rasgaría.

-Joder, Bella, yo también. Te_ necesito. _Te _deseo_. Te _quiero_. Te _amo_! - y con eso, sujetó mis caderas y me impulsó a cabalgarlo más rápido, de una sola estocada. Gemí del placer, y el también. Definitivamente, estaba en el cielo.

(continúa)

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jo-DERRRRR!!! Mierrda, mierrda, mierrdaa... Siento que voy a vomitar, pero d emoción e_e xD... NO ME JODAAAAAAAANnnn... Bueno, si no les pareció lo suficientemente bueno, quiero q sepan q es la primera vez q escribo algo así tan explícito xD !!! Estoy riendome como idiota y sudando como no tienen idea... Es qe pfff me lo puedo imaginar TO-DO!!!! xD.... Mierda, me ahogo xD... Bueno, como Alice, mi prima, y mi Pao, lo quieren explícito, aquí no acaba el cap!!! Mañana q ya salgo d vacaciones, sigo... Igual y me inspiro más xD... Aparte de ESO; cabe comentar q Alice está loka ^^ XD... Well, me debo 'Dormir' e_e xD Nus vmos!! ^^ Espero REVIEWWWWSSSS xD... nus vmos !! ^^ qdnC; los amoo!! ^^ C'ya! ")**


	16. 16 Iugh

**Assh... Que fuck me siento... Primero que nada, 1000 perdoonesss!! Se que mi última actualización fu eel 29... de JUNIO!! Gosh, he andado taaaan ocupada... **

**A ver, el 30 y el 31 q fueron martes y miércoles respectivamente, no hubo clases... Pero anduve de aquí para allá, mis primas me secuestraron y me llevaron a comprar un chingo d cosas... **

**Total, luego fui a guitarra pero eso solo el martes... Me estuve riendo como estúpida toooodo el pto día xk estuve hablando con Pao x tel... y lo del Chile Verde me dejó como de '?!!'... Me acabé mis $200 pesos de saldo entre ese día y el siguiente xD... pero bueno xD... **

**Luego, le pedí consuelo a Pao xk no me salía la inzhe canción! y que me dijo? 'Ya se, te saldrá geneal y de grande serás escritora de día y rockstar de noche, y me darás asilo porque yo me quedaré en la miseria xD' y yo '-.-u... que clase de consuelo es ese?!' **

**pero bueno, después estaba yo bn decidida a llegar a mi casa a las 9 a escribir y... OH SORPRESAAA!!! Me dice mi abuelo 'Acompañame a buscar unas cosas que me encargo tu abuela' y yo estaba que se me caía el alma al piso, pero bueno ya le tuve que decir que sí... **

**Llegué como 10.30 a mi casa y no tuve fuerzas ni para encender la pc, solo fui y pfff me dormí jaja... Pero como dice Pipo, pff pff and away, ya que... **

**Luego, el Jueves fue mi clausura y tmbn estuve x ahi como dsd 8.30 hasta las 11!! Lo bueno q mi papá no fue xD... Pero ahí estuve cn Alice y con Ness q no llegó a tiempo xD Y Alli bailando Single Ladies como de 'Pendejas ya haganlo bien! -.-' jajaj pobres d las d Jazz... **

**y bueno, después se fueron y me quedé con Pipo... y Ness diiciendo 'Pipo, me gustas' y el 'Iugh iugh iugh...' Ya me vine a mi ksa y comí... y volví a salir Uff... Luego, estuve hablando con Pipollo Golden Eyes x MSN xD; y me dijo q 2x2=4 y 4x4=8 y yo como de 'Pendejo... -.-U'. **

**Pero bueno, hasta ahora tengo time para escribir y me lo cortan!!!! Y para más INRI; es xk hay presentaciónn!! u__u... Osea, nos avisaron el martes, y mi abuelo 'No ps no vamos a poder ir xk me voy a México a la graduación de Rodrigo (mi primo tarado traumado con DomoKun) y bla bla bla...' y yo 'YESSS!!! Digo... Está bn ^^U' y ayer me lleva al dentista y me sale con 'Ah!! Que crees? Tú abuela ya no puede ir xk se puso muy mal su mamá... Entonces si vamos a tocar ^^' y yo 'O.... Q-queee?!! x_x... je... ah... *desmayo*' **

**Jaja casi casi, entonces el me dice 'Sí, aprendete bien de una vez lo q vas a tocar ^^ y yo x_x xk no me se ni madres de la canción más q 3 toques y la tengo q sacar yo solitaaa!! Pero no puedo, xk mi mente está en que escribir en el fic, tengo muchas ideas y no me dejan trabajar la guitarra ... **

**LLOROOOO!! T.T... Bueno, ya dejo de joderos cn mis problemas y les contesto rapidísimo los reviews xD:**

Stupid Sheep: Jaja... Noooo!! Alli tenía que llegar a meterse xD

Dialice Charlotte: No mi niña, no son familia... Es q se aman desde peqeños pero no sabían (:

dana03: Jaja... si es x eso xD y grx x la amenaza ^^U xD

Prinzeziitha Cullen: Jaja... Si tmbn amé los 426 planes xD y viene la gran maniobra evasiva de Emmett ^^ xD

Carmen Cullen 116: Jej, grx! ^^

Stupid Sheep: Ah.... again tu xD Bueno pss... Edward está ahí x una simple y sencilla razón: LA AMAAA!! xD... Bueno y... que hicieron en los demás planes? No lo sé, pero píenso meter un extra con unos cinco o algo así xD

AkHaNe: Coño, no son cochinadas! xD y mi edad no es tierna x3 xD... I (L) u girl! ^^

VanessaX3: Jaj... ten x seguro que cuando me digas q t responda, te responderé ^^

Dialice Charlotte: Agrega mi correo (en el peeerfil) y ahí charlamos ^^ pero lo más seguro es que tengas mi permiso ;DD Pero ants de publicarlo agregame!!

Elz.R(: : Otra... SIII!! JUro que tengo 13 años!!! Nací el 01/01/96!!! TENGO 13!! T.T.. XD

yolabertay: Intento continuar lo más pronto posible ^^

EdwardKaname: Jaja... hormonas aceleradas... puedo usarlo en el fic? xD

Carmen Cullen 116: Simplemente, 1000 grx! ^^

VanessaX3: No hay mucha explicación... solo q se aman desde pqños sin darse cuenta ^^

liz: DE-MO-NIOS... Si tengo 13!! LO jUROO!! ACAbarán traumandome xD... Y creo q ya es hora d q estén juntos ^^

patichita23: Jaja... ntp ^^ y aquí la actu! ;DD

Stupid Sheep: Jaja... dime si no da verguenza escribir esas cosas... Ah!! y, ya pasé a tu fic ^^

**Lean: xD**

_**Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer (que más quisiera que fueran míos!), a excepción de uno que otro que yo meta. Espero que les guste, NO pueden copiarla sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas. Si alguien encuentra mi fic publicado en una página que no sea esta o mi metroflog, favor de avisarme.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Algo más**

P.V. Edward

Vale, tal vez fuera la emoción del momento, de que nos habían pillado las amigas de Bella, o simplemente eso, que estaba con la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Tal vez fueran todas esas cosas juntas. Fuera lo que fuera, me había hecho cometer un grave error: Le había dicho a Bella que la amaba! Y aunque era la pura verdad, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo. Si yo fuera alguien normal, con cerebro, probablemente no me importaría: Lo dije, punto. Tal vez nisiquiera estaría aquí. Solo me habría acostado con ella y me hubiera ido. Pero el problema, era que mi pobre y frágil corazón **(N/T Ah... es un vil melodramático xD)**, no soportaría que ella dijera "Oh... lo siento, Edward, solo estaba jugando...". No podría soportar eso. Simplemente no podría.

Me encontraba pensando en todo esto, con un ángel durmiendo a mi lado, en su cama. También recordaba lo bien que me había sentido anoche. Bella se adaptaba perfectamente a mí. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Había sentido lo mismo la primera vez que pasó, y desde entonces no me había acostado con nadie más. Sentía que yo estaba destinado para estar con Bella, y solo con ella. No podría querer a nadie más aunque lo intentara. Distraídamente, apareció en mi mente la imágen de el primer día de escuela que no estuve con ella. Después de la pelea, me quedé abatido, y ese preciso día estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, pensando en ella, mientras esperaba a Jasper y a Emmett. De repente, una cara (visiblemente operada y con un cabello rubio de lo más falso) apareció ante mí.

-Que haces aquí tan solo, Eddy? - me preguntó Lauren. Iugh, que asco me daba esa... bueno... "chica".

-Lauren - suspiré.

-Que pasa, cariño? - preguntó soltando una risita estúpida y moviendo sus artificiales pestañas, tratando de parecer coqueta. Se sentó junto a mí e intento avanzar hacia mi regazo, sin éxito. Patético.

-Lauren, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

-Y yo le he dicho ochocientos mil millones de veces al profesor Williams que no soy exagerada **(N/T Noten el... 'sarcasmo' xD)**. Pero igual, cambiaré su opinión. Así como la tuya. Vas a salir conmigo, y lo sabes. - Joder, aparte de zorra, terca.

-NO saldré contigo. Amo a alguien más. - _Claro_, me dijo mi mente, _a Bella. _

-Ya lo creo que sí...

-Lauren... eso... tu cara... eso... se te corrió el maquillaje? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. No era cierto, pero esperaba que se lo creyera.

-Qué?! Dónde?! Ah!! - Cubrió su cara con las manos y se levantó de golpe. - Jess, Tanya, vámonos!

-Pero si no tienes na... - intentó decir Jessica, una de sus perritas falderas, ella y Tanya siempre andaban siguiéndola, imitando casa uno de sus pasos.

-Nada! Vámonos! Tanya, trae mi bolso!

-Voy, Lauren - Tanya, con un típico mini paso de niña fresa, se acercó a mí y recogió el bolso. Me mandó un beso y articuló su número de teléfono antes de levatarse y correr con Lauren. Si antes Lauren me había parecido patética, Tanya rebasaba lo idiota.

-Hasta luego, Eddy! - antes de correr hacia el baño, Lauren se acercó rápidamente a mí y me plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla... menos mal que había sido ahí. Después de que se fuera, me había ido al baño corriendo yo también, pero a lavarme la cara. Sí, suena esúpido, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

De golpe, volví a la realidad. Estaba riéndome demasiado fuerte! Y no quería despertar a Bella... Volteé a verla, con la esperanza de que siguiera durmiendo. Pero eso no fue lo que me encontré: Ella estaba apoyada en sus codos, observandome diverdida y con una ceja arqueada.

-Qué te tiene tan divertido? - me preguntó sentándose.

**(Continua)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Pff... Les tengo otra noticia... Bueno, me matarán, xk se que ya no puedo ni con mi vida, (y xk el cap es muuuuy corto... Srry, peromi imaginación no da para mucho ahorita) pero... TADAAAAANNN!!!**

**Voy a hacer 2 news fics xD... uno d Twilight y uno de los JoBros que proometí a una amiga hace tiempo... Well!! Avísenme que opinan en un review xD...**

**No digan q es chantaje, pero en vdd me siento muuuyy mal y qría cancelar los fics y mi cuenta en FF sin acabar la history :/... **

**Pero pensé q no era buena idea ni justo... Quería preguntarles q opinan ^^ Pero déjenme reviews plis... **

**Me ayudan mucho, enserio, me hacen reír y sentirme bien, y me dejan sin ganas d cancelar los fics ^^... **

**Bien, mi abuela está jodiendo con que le baje mi camisa para la presentación para q la planche... Ah *suspiro* abuelas... **

**Bueno, me voyy ^^ intentaré actualizar rápido... Please REVIEWSSS!! ^^... I (L) u girls! ^^ QdnC; Bzz, C'ya! ") **

**Pasenn a mis demás Fics!:**

_**-El nuevo recluta**_

_**-Algo más**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ^^ ~**_


	17. 17 Te amo

**PD. El comment de abajo lo escribí ayer, 24 de Julio. Hoy 25 a las 2.15 am, les escribo este PD. para informar dos cosas: 1.- Por razones de organización, se borró el cap 18, así que subo este para que llegue la alerta correcta. 2.- Ya subí mi historia nueva, 'Harry Potter meet the Cullens'. Es un crossover, lo encuentran también en mi perfil. Me haría mucha ilusión que lo leyeran! n.n**

**Haha woooo!!! Perdonenmeeeeeeee 1000.8.1000 xdd... Es que pfffff la última noche q subí caap; esa misma noche el cargador tronó -.-+ y yo OMG!!! No puede serr! T.T**

**Apenas ayer en la noche me lo entregaron y me puse a escribir... y pues hasta ahora lo puedo subirr xD...**

**Ok, vamos rápido, reviewws:**

cullen lua XD: Bueno! Claro, espero que creas que éste cap es más largo ^-^

day-whitlock: Too weird, pero creo q en este cap todas tus dudas quedan despejadas no? xdd

Stupid Sheep: Hahhaha GOSHHH!!! Yo creí que no era la única a la q le daba pena! xdd... en tal caso, soy rara! Pff pff and away... Hahahah NOOO!!! Noo me asesiness! T.T xdd... Edward Sheakspeare? xdd (yo tmpoco lo escribo bn ^^u) Qn no detesta a Lauren? xdd y sii; Bella bn ._. xdd... Y grx x la ayuda mi vida, pero no intentaba crear una canción, intentaba sacar las notas de una canción ya existente xdd; el pex; es q no me sé ni mamisss! xDD... Sigue tu fic plz *-*... See u girl! ^.^

camille.15: Wooo!!! Esto si me levantó el ánimo!!! Jej, no quiero ser culpable de asesinato así que dejaré mi cuenta xdd... Gracias por leer mi niña! ^-^

Carmen Cullen 116: Que bien q t gustó! ^-^

Prinzeziitha Cullen: Jajajaja... Yo odio a las 3 x igual! xDD... & Si me fue muy bien, gracias! ^-^

liz: Jajajajajajjaj como ya dije, no quiero ser culpable de asesinato! xdd, éste review tmbn me animó mucho ^-^, bueno; como averiguarías mi dirección?! xdd... Jajaja aquí sigo! 1000 grx x leer! ^-^

Bella Cullen swan: Jaja, vale, gracias! ^-^

AkHaNe: Enana del mal! Ese es nuevo! xdd... Haha no me pagas -.-+ xdd pero igual continuo los fics! Grx mi niña ^-^

Gatita 7: WooO! Alguien de mi misma edad! xdd Bueno; gracias x entenderme, no las dejaré! ^-^ tkmm;*.

estefany: Haha q mala soyy!!! xDD

Dialice Charlotte: Jej, no lo cancelaré! Y gracias por los ánimos ^^

EdwardKaname: Jaja no creo q Bella se enoje... no mucho xdd si acaso se quedará bn ¬¬ xd.... & Grx x dejarme usar tu ideaa!! n.n

jenesmee: Chantaje? jaja nooo! xdd... hahah no las quiero matar, así que sigo los fics ^-^

karen-chan: Jajja no dejaré de escribir... Pero no quiero que te infartes! Por Dios! xdd

savkaxd: Gracias n.n

Saru: Jaja, no lo cancelaré; grx *-*

VanessaX3: Jaja epaaa!!! Otra de mi edad!! xDD... no entiendo pq todos dicen q soy graciosa... pero bno xdd; Grx x leer guapa! n.n

HaPpY oUrAN: Jajajaja GOSH! No llores! No creo que estés loca, solo emocionada xdd... haha grx x los ánimos.... si seguiré y no cancelaré los fics n.n Pfff dile a tu madre que deje de llamarte xD... & Grx x tu primer review!! ^-^

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. No puede ser copiada sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Algo más**

P.V. Edward

**(continuación)**

-Qué te tiene tan divertido? -me preguntó sentándose.

Reí. Estaba dispuesto a contestarle lo que había estado pensando, hasta que me di cuenta de algo. Al sentarse, la sábana se había resbalado a su regazo. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que aún estaba desnuda. Mi mirada viajó inconscientemente hasta su pecho. Se me abrieron los ojos al máximo y mi boca se secó.

-Edward? -al parecer, se preocupó, pues sus ojos se dilataron también y frunció el ceño levemente.

-T-tu... s-sábana... ay-yer... -me sonrojé y no pude continuar hablando.

-Qué pasa, Edward? -ahora tenía... _miedo_? con cuidado, se puso de rodillas y avanzó hasta mí apoyando sus manos en el colchón. Eso me dió otra vista panorámica de sus curvas, y después de tragar pesadamente, volví a a más no poder.

-Tu pecho. -logré balbucear.

-Qué? -bajó la mirada y descubrió su ausencia de ropa. Se sonrojó más que yo de un solo golpe y se apresuró a cubrirse.- Lo siento.

-No... -parpadeé y entendí: Me había entendido mal!- No me malinterpretes, porfavor. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado. Tú sabes, solo me he acostado contigo... -me sonrojé y alcé la mirada para ver su cara. Puso una cara de 'WTF?!'arqueándo las cejas y se limitó a asentir. Me sentí un total idiota, y pensé en remediarlo.- Bueno, tú sabes. No es por tí. Eres preciosa. -me fijé nuevamente en su pecho, ahora cubierto, y supe que tenía razón.

-Gracias. -se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar -le dije acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo. Ella me sonrió tímidamente, y sentí su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo. Sonreí, pero antes de poder decir algo, se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se apartó bruscamente.

-Mierda, mierda y más mierda... -se estaba repitiendo a sí misma, abrazando sus piernas con sus pequeños brazos, ovillándose en la cama.

-Bella? Que pasa? -pregunté, realmente preocupado.

-Mierda, Edward! -no me esperé eso- No puedo creerlo!

-De qué hablas? -no podía entender nada.

-No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo! Encima que Alli, Rose y Ness nos pillaron! -enterró su cara entre las manos. Yo no sabía que decir, nunca la había visto así. Bueno, de hecho, sí... Aquella vez que murió su hamster, pero esta era otra historia totalmente diferente.

-Te... te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? -Ahora el del miedo era yo. Quería saber que le había gustado. _Necesitaba _saber que no se arrepentía.

Al parecer mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Te... parece que no me haya gustado? -arqueó las cejas. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro lentamente, soltando risitas nervosas. Yo asentí cuidadosamente, lo que la hizo reír aún más- Vaya, nunca pensé que... Es que yo... No lo entiendes. No me arrepiento... Pero... No sé... Siento que esto no debería haber pasado.

-Porqué no?

-Pues... tú sabes, tus sentimien... -se le abrieron mucho los ojos y me miró fijamente. Seguía sonrojada, pero ahora parecía verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Bella, podrías decirme, por favor, que demonios es lo que te pasa? No puedo leerte la mente, sabes? -esperé que riera con mi pequeña broma como yo lo hice, pero ella seguía observándome fijamente. De repente, soltó un gritito y me sobresalté.

-Bella, estás bie...?

-Edward! -me gritó, llevando sus manos hacia su boca y tapándola con ellas- tú... tú... tú me dijiste que...

-El qué? -vale, esto me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Tú me dijiste que... me amabas -la frase terminó con un hilo de voz; bajó las manos hasta su regazo y desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a poner toda la atención e intensidad de sus preciosos ojos chocolate en mí y tomó mi cara con ambas manos. Me acercó a ella y me preguntó-. Es... verdad?

-Bella, yo... -Claro que era verdad! Pero como decírselo ahora?

-Dímelo, Edward. Necesito escucharlo -sonaba sincera, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Yo... -suspiré. Qué caso tenía ocultarlo? Tomé su cara entre mis manos, tal como ella había hecho conmigo y le regresé la mirada- Sí. Mucho.

No le dí tiempo a responder, porque cerré los ojos y choqué mis labios contra los suyos. No sé porqué esperé un golpe, que se apartara o algo por el estilo. Pero simplemente, me correspondió con fuerza. Si antes había dicho 'Éste es el mejor momento de mi vida', había estado equivocado. Definitivamente _éste _era el mejor momento de mi vida. _Hasta ahora_, pensé. Sus labios contra los míos era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Toda ella, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Nos separamos gracias a nuestra estúpida necesidad de respirar, y cuando lo hicimos, presioné mi frente contra la suya. Ambos jadeabamos intentando recuperar el aliento que nos había robado el otro, y yo tenía una sonrisa idiota grabada en mi cara.

-Te amo, Bella. Siempre lo he hecho -susurré contra sus labios. Abrí mis ojos y me dí cuenta que los suyos, que permanecían cerrados, estaban anegados en lágrimas, que resbalaban desde sus rizadas pestañas hasta perderse en su boca, y unas más en la sábana que había enrollado contra su pecho. Me separé de ella para limpiarlas con mis labios.

-Qué pasa? Siento haber dicho... siento si no lo querías -me sentí extrañamente mal por pensar que no me quería del mismo modo que yo a ella-. Pero es lo que siento, y...

Sus labios silenciaron los míos, por un momento más corto, y al separarnos; ella misma limpió las lágrimas que habían reemplazado a las que yo había limpiado.

-No digas nada más -me pidió-.

-Pero Bella... Necesito saber que es lo que tú sientes -se sorprendió por mi pregunta y me miró temerosa. Retiré una de mis manos de su cara y acomodé un mechón de su cabello caoba detrás de su oreja-. Por favor.

-Yo... -desvió la mirada por un instante, y luego la regresó hacia mí. Sus ojos producieron más lágrimas, pero cuando iba a acercarme para limpiarlas, ella pronunció las palabras que yo había querido escuchar toda mi vida, sin saberlo- Te amo, Edward.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hoho bieeenn... creo q esto es lo q muchas esperaban no??? Por fin aceptaron q se aman!!! n.n Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^ me costó mucho escribirlo, no se pq...**

**Cambiando de tema, se acuerdan de los nuevos fics? Bueno, ya hice uno... Pero nadie se pasa T.T... se llama 'Algo' es un One-Shot que está en mi perfil... les agradecería muchísimo que se pasaran y dejaran un review! n.n eso me animaría a seguir con los demás fics, incluído este ^-^**

**Bueno... Pss... Qué más? Ah Yaa!! Alce la mano a la q le guste Harry Potterr! (la alzan) xdd... Bueno; vi la premiere de HP6 y OH MY GOD!!! Está de lo mejor... Me ha dado la inspiración q necesito!!! Jej... Bueno, el fic de Algo lo hice después de ver la peli jej...**

**-**

**Sale! Entonces me dió una idea GE-NIA-Lí-SI-MAAA! xdd, bueno eso según yo, y a Nessie le encantó... bn, el punto es q... Haré un nuevo fic! ^-^+ xdd... Se trata de algo tipo: 'Qué pasaría si Harry Potter conociera a los Cullen?' haha wooo! ya tengo 3 lectoras aseguradas... díganme si cuento con ustedes! ^^... Buenoo; 'Primer Error, destino escrito' la actualizo ahora, pero no pondré comment... Mi abuela quiere q ya me 'duerma' -.-+... Mañana me va a llevar a comprar un vestido... El problema? ODIO los vestidos! -.-+... Nunca debí hacer esa apuesta .... Bueno, nos leemos luego! Espero que se pasen a mis fics de 'Primer error...' y al de 'Algo', y me dejen algunos reviews para animarme xdd... y me dicen que tal de la idea del nuevo fic! **

**Las adoro; See 'u! ^-^**

**PD. El comment de abajo lo escribí ayer, 24 de Julio. Hoy 25 a las 2.15 am, les escribo este PD. para informar dos cosas: 1.- Por razones de organización, se borró el cap 18, así que subo este para que llegue la alerta correcta. 2.- Ya subí mi historia nueva, 'Harry Potter meet the Cullens'. Es un crossover, lo encuentran también en mi perfil. Me haría mucha ilusión que lo leyeran! n.n**

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-El nuevo recluta.**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**-Un completo desconocido.**_

_**-Una enorme decisión.**_

_**-Algo (One Shot)**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**_

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)**_


	18. 18 Pensando y Celebrando Parte I

**Noticia importante: Sigan a Emmett!!! www. Twitter. Com / Emmett_el_divo**

**Él va a twittear las noticias de éste fic y los otros míos!!!**

**(Actualizamos Alie (del fic 'Dime Cual es mi Novia!') & yo, no somos realmente Emmett Cullen, DAH! xD)**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. No puede ser copiada sin mi permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**____________________________________________________________________**

P.V. Edward

**(Countinuación)**

-Yo... -desvió la mirada por un instante, y luego la regresó hacia mí. Sus ojos producieron más lágrimas, pero cuando iba a acercarme para limpiarlas, ella pronunció las palabras que yo había querido escuchar toda mi vida, sin saberlo- Te amo, Edward.

No pude responder inmediatamente. No sabía que decir. Estaba en shock. ¿Qué dices para no arruinar un momento tan perfecto? Ya le había confesado que la amaba. ¿Y ahora?

-No sé que decir ahora -me comentó.

-No eres la única -animé.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un cómodo silencio. Pero la pregunta que tenía que hacerle aún danzaba en la punta de mi lengua, quemándo como fuego.

-Entonces... Podría decirse... -tragué saliva, nervioso- ¿Podría decirse que estamos saliendo ahora?

Ella lo consideró un momento, que me pareció una eternidad. Entonces, hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Enredó mejor la sábana que la cubría, apretándola contra sí, y se levantó de la cama. Anduvo hasta el enorme equipo de sonido de su habitación, lo encendió y abrió la compuerta para CDs. Tomó de la repisa de al lado un CD de entre los seguramente cientos más que había allí, y lo colocó en la charola. La cerró y pasó a la canción 8. No supe identificarla, pero era un poco... desacorde con el momento. Pero viniendo de ella, nada se podía esperar. Bien podía haber puesto a Barney y yo tampoco hubiera dicho nada.

Regresó a la cama y se recostó. Yo me hice a un lado para que cupiera bien, aunque no había problema dado que su cama era enorme. Pasó sus brazos sobre su cara, tapando sus ojos, y comenzó a cantar junto con la canción.

-_And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering. Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life..._

_And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby_

Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this 

Ella comenzó a cantar más fuerte y a menear sus pies al ritmo de la música.

-_Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway..._

_Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand aint it exactly  
what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead_

Oh ..Dead!

Había olvidado lo bien que cantaba. Se le daba mucho, pero era muy penosa para hacerlo seguido o en público. Siguió otra estrofa, el coro y un estribillo que se escuchaba algo raro.

-And in my honest observation, during this operation, found a complication in your heart_..._

_  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give? _

Siguió una buena parte de música, unos cuantos 'La la la's, y terminó con un sonoro grito de la palabra 'Dead!'_. _Me pregunté si había visto algo malo en lo que acababa de pasar como para poner esa música.

-Err... -no sabía que decir, pues no sabía el autor de la canción, nisiquiera quién la cantaba.

-My Chemical Romance. La canción es 'Dead!.

-Ah... Y, ¿Puedo saber porqué elegiste esa canción? -_No digas 'Por tí', no digas 'Por tí', no digas 'Por tí'..._

-Me ayuda a relajarme -suspiré.

-¿Éste es el tipo de música que te ayuda a relajarte? -pregunté confuso. Ella rió suavemente y se escuchó como si un millar de suaves campanas tintinearan en mis oídos. No es que quisiera pararlas, era un sonido hermoso.

-Me encanta esta canción. No es muy relajante, tienes razón. Ese no fue el término correcto, supongo. Debí decir que me ayuda a pensar, o algo por el estilo.

-No te entiendo, Bella -ella suspiró.

-No es muy complicado, Edward. Simplemente quería pensar.

-Bueno, creo que ya has pensado mucho -no quería presionarla, pero vaya sí quería saber que pensaba-. Y no contestaste mi pregunta.

-Lo siento. He andado distraída, ¿Ah? -me sorprendía que pudiera hablar con tanta naturalidad siendo que hace unos minutos estaba tan nerviosa, y hace otro tiempo más habíamos estado teniendo sexo salvaje en la misma cama donde ella estaba acostada ahora. Volvió a reír- El caso es que... Bueno, sí.

Me quedé callado un momento antes de recordar de qué habíamos estado hablando. ¡Ah! Cuando recordé, ella me miraba fijamente.

-¿Sí qué? -pregunté estando aún confundido, y después lo recordé- ¡Oh! Sí salimos.

-Sip.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados. Ella miraba directamente a su regazo, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave rosa. Tenía sus manos también en su regazo y jugaba con sus dedos. Me acerqué a ella y envolví sus manos con las mías. Ella me sonrió, se acercó a mí y me besó. No podía yo sentirme mejor. Entonces un ruido me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¡Isabella! -era su pequeña amiga pixie, reconocí su voz cantarina algo irritada- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, voy a entrar lo quieras o no, así que cúbrete!

Bella soltó unas risitar nerviosas.

-Alice, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo ropa puesta? -le preguntó.

-Oh, déjame ver... ¿Será acaso el hecho de que te vi cometiendo actos impuros con Mr. Despeinado?

Bella entrecerró los ojos y siseó un 'Eso fue cruel'. Yo me confundí.

-¿Cuándo dice Mr. Despeinado se refiere a mí, no?

-Sí -suspiró-. En verdad sí. Es que cuando te vio por primera vez en una foto, comentó que te hacía falta un buen corte de cabello, y que estabas muy despeinado -instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi pelo. Era mi adoración y no permitiría que nadie lo cortara. Claro que, si Bella me lo pedía, no tendría más que ceder. Ella rió de nuevo. No era justo, ella se había reído mucho hoy, y yo siempre era el motivo-. No te preocupes, le dije que no se atreviera a tocarte, porque amo tu pelo -pasó su mano por mi cabeza y quité la mía disfrutando la caricia. Me sentía como un perro, de esos a los que les rascas la cabeza y mueven la pata. Pero me sentía genial.

-Isabella -siseó Alice desde afuera-, voy a entrar. No me importa si no tienen ropa puesta.

-¿Y si te digo que la puerta está cerrada? -la retó Bella.

-Sabes que la tiraría igual.

Bella, mi nueva novia, bufó, pero se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir el pestillo.

-Espera veinte segundos después de que yo abra. Luego puedes entrar.

-De acuerdo.

Bella regresó y nos cubrió con la sábana. Yo la abracé y la tomé por la cintura, juntándola más a mí. Ella me abrazó también. Cuando Alice terminó de contar, entró a la habitación seguida de la psicópata y Ness. La pixie cruzó los brazos, y con gesto acusador, comenzó a golpear su pie contra el piso rítmicamente.

-Isabella... -comenzó.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella inocentemente.

-No te hagas la santa, que no te queda. Tú sabes muy bien qué hiciste. Y tú -me señaló con su dedo índice-, tú tienes la culpa.

-No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible -respondí. Alice arqueó las cejas y dos segundos después explotó en carcajadas. La siguieron Rosalie y Ness. Cuando me volví hacia Bella buscando una explicación, ella me miraba ceñuda. Iba a hablar, pero ella se soltó de mi abrazo y me empujó hacia atrás, todo en un mínimo tiempo. Por el empujón, caí de la cama y sólo alcancé a llevar conmigo otra sábana para cubrirme. Entonces Bella me sonrió cínicamente y comenzó a carcajearse también.

-No es gracioso -comenté irritado, intentanto tapar más mis partes nobles.

-Claro que lo es -Bella seguía riéndo a mandíbula batiente.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos de ellas burlándose de mí, y yo diciéndoles que pararan cuando la pixie habló de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces, ¿Están saliendo o qué?

Bella y yo nos miramos. Para entonces yo ya estaba sentado a su lado, en la cama. Ella me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, la tomé de la mano y dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Sí. Estamos saliendo.

-Vaya -Ness rodó los ojos-, hasta que se te hizo, hombre. Se veía que traías ganas de algo así desde hacía tiempo -mi novia y yo nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Wii! -ella agitó los brazos en el aire, se precipitó hasta mí y me dio un efusivo abrazo, casi ahorcándome. Me soltó, abrazó a Bella, y se puso a dar saltitos en el piso- Tengo nuevo cuñado, tengo nuevo cuñado... -cantó.

Yo solo me reí. Rosalie bufó y Bella, como la adulta madura que era, le sacó la lengua. Entonces la rubia rió también.

-De acuerdo, ahora... -mi nueva "cuñada" anduvo hasta posarse al lado de Bella, y se sentó junto a ella- Bells, ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Alice -ella bufó-, ¿Qué motivo tienes para...?

-Pues que están saliendo. Igual sin motivo te hubiera arrastrado conmigo.

-Pero...

-Nada. Desde hacía tiempo tenía una idea... Pero no había podido probarla. ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-15 de Septiembre. ¿Por?

-¡Genial! Bueno, hoy tenemos Fiesta Mexicana.

Todos nos quedamos helados.

-¿¡Qué!?

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Perdóóóón x tardar!!! T.T Pero bueno, ya tengo escrito un poco del prox. cap y lo espero subirlo mañana (:**

**Whateverr; mmm mañana les explico pq tardé tanto!**

**Y... Mientras más reviews dejen, más ganas me darán de escribir :D**

**QdncC, y espero reeviews! ^^**

**See u! ")**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)  
-Porque te amo! __(Camp Rock)  
-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera presidente? (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
-De todo un poco (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


	19. Chapter 19

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
